Moving On
by PainX65
Summary: A neglected Naruto moves on from his family. Having a new family he moved on and to make it official what better way than on his birthday. He is moving on but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1

In Konoha a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was looking around his Spartan style room that was now an empty room, not even a bed remained, it was completely empty. The blonde was Naruto Uzumaki and he was holding a scroll as he looked over the room making sure everything was gone.

On the scroll it read room while he had another scroll in his other hand labelled jutsu. Naruto took all the jutsu that his parents had written down for his jinchuriki twin, Naruko.

"I suppose I should head back now" Naruto said as he left the building through the window and headed towards the Uchiha clan district, the place he had been living at since he was six years old.

The soon to be thirteen year old took some more important belongings from the Uzumaki compound like jutsu and seals ideas. He did have a smirk as he looked back at the compound, years of preparation for moving on from his family was complete and what better way to move on than on his birthday.

Naruto entered the Uchiha district and passed some clan members who waved at the honorary clan member. You see Naruto after the age of five was neglected by his parents in order to train his sister, it wasn't just his parents it was also his godfather Jiraiya and Kakashi as well.

Something about a prophecy made the blonde scoff before thinking about his sister, she was arrogant, rude, self-absorbed, he could go on and bitch would pretty sum it up. He didn't care though as he had his true family consisting of many others.

He was taken in by Mikoto and Fugaku and even his godmother Tsunade who visited just when they started neglecting chose to stay with him rather than his spoilt sister.

Over the years he met others who helped him and became members of his new family and the respect they had for the Yondaime and his wife greatly dropped. The family of the Ichiraku Ramen place also helped the blonde.

Many others over the years joined his new family and they taught him many things. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu etc. Tonight they would be holding a party for Naruto's birthday.

Naruto entered the guest room and placed his scrolls down. He glanced at the jutsu scroll before looking towards the door. He could go to the Uchiha library for jutsu but he decided to stay with the scroll in front of him.

As an Uzumaki he was going to learn his clan's sealing techniques. The other techniques he would learn just because and make changes to them, those techniques were powerful after all.

However despite being powerful there was a lot of room to make improvements, one of the 'original' techniques his 'father' made wasn't even finished and the other technique he also 'created' required a catalyst, sure it would be hard to do it without one but it should be possible if more time was spent working on it.

He stopped and glanced over towards the clock. " _I should get ready soon_ " He thought. He was putting his plans into action. Tonight was the night he was going to official move on from his family.

The neglected him, hit him whenever his 'sister' said something that involved him hurting her, breaking things, when he won the spars against his sister, when he was found training. Minato and Kushina weren't ready to be parents and when Tsunade found out they hit him, she wasn't happy about it.

When the other members of his new family heard, they also weren't happy and got back at the family in their own way. They also hated Naruko's personality and refused to train her much to the Jinchuriki's anger.

The only good thing Minato did as a parent was execute Danzo for revealing his plans to turn the two into weapons and disbanding ROOT completely. Naruto waited until the party started so until then he was going to practice and then there was the other party that truly mattered.

The party kicked off as clan heads and heirs joined along with civilians. Naruto was unseen by everyone as their attention was on Naruko, no one spared him a second glance, not a single one.

How did he feel about that? Good, he didn't truly care for the party, this was all for the plan. Naruto had to wait through some boring parts like meeting the guests, a few presents, cake as it was all the same with Naruko's parties. At least Naruto's parties they try to make something new a couple of times. Suddenly Minato got everyone's attention that caused Naruto to smirk.

"I would like to announce that Naruko is officially the heir to the Uzumaki Clan" Minato said to the party guests as they were left shocked at the announcement.

Silence rang through the room as clapping could be heard. The room turned to see the forgotten son of Minato and Kushina clapping as he walked down towards his sister. The party guests took in his appearance.

He was wearing black pants, a white v neck with three quarter sleeves, and finally he wore a necklace with a black cord with a small golden kunai with his name engraved in red.

Minato and Kushina were looking at Naruto in shock as Naruko scowled at her brother. "What are you doing here?" Naruko venomously spat out clearly displeased at her brother being here. "You're ruining the party"

"Yeah get lost loser" Ino said as she also scowled at Naruto before she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes holding her cheek. She looked up to see Naruto looking down at her with cold eyes.

"Silence trash" He coldly said to her with his hand raised. When Ino stood in his way he slapped her down. He then had a box and held it for Naruko to grab. "I got you a gift" He said as his sister looked down at the box in question.

"It was worth a lot of ryo" He said. "Almost as much as Tsunade-chan's necklace" This got her attention and grabbed the box without a thank you or anything similar.

Naruto just turned away and walked as Inoichi frowned at him and went to grab the boy who slapped his daughter, he was disappointed in Ino for the way she acted but after she got slapped he went into overprotective father mode.

However Inoichi couldn't move. He looked down to see four senbon in his arms and legs. They were coated in a paralytic poison making it so he couldn't move. Inoichi tried to speak but he couldn't find his words.

Meanwhile Shikaku was looking at Naruto walk away before his eyes looked down at his body. " _He managed to strike us all with senbon coated in paralytic poison without any of us noticing_ " He looked up towards the children. " _All of us except the children and Minato and Kushina have been hit with senbon_ "

" _He also managed to place chakra suppression seals, silencing seals and restriction seals on us except for the same ones who got hit by the senbon… Minato and Kushina do have the chakra suppression seals on them though_ "

" _He even used Ino when he slapped for all of us into shock_ " Shikaku thought. " _He sure is a prodigy to go unnoticed by all of us and place seals and poison covered senbon on us_ "

Naruko however opened the box to see… a seal? "What the hell is this?" She asked with frustration.

"It's a seal" Minato said looking down at it. "Try pushing chakra into it"

"It's probably a storage seal to protect your gift" Kushina said nodding along with Minato.

Naruko pushed chakra into the seal and almost instantly long sharp rods came out of the seal piercing right through Naruko's body and head killing her.

This caused everyone to freak out but they couldn't move and Minato and Kushina were in shock at how their daughter was killed! Suddenly seals appeared all around the room and started to glow a bright red.

Minato and other tried to use their chakra but they found out they couldn't at all. Shikaku however was thinking after witnessing the murder. " _So that was his plan_ " He thought. " _It must have taken him years to set all of this up unless he is just like Itachi, then again he is an Uzumaki_ "

Shikaku had to admit that Naruto was a genius with the seals. Chakra suppression seals caused whoever it was attached to greatly suppress their chakra making it so they couldn't activate their jutsus. The silencing seals were mainly used to make a room completely silent so those outside couldn't hear them speak but those in the T&I department (mainly Anko and Ibuki) used it to silence whoever they were interrogating making it so they couldn't speak, they jokingly called it the Shut-Up Seal.

The Restriction Seal was the seal he was largely impressed by, the restriction seal was derived from the Gravity Seals but instead of weighing down the gravity to make it harder for someone to move, the restriction seal made it so they bodies couldn't move at all as it restricted their movement.

The use of both restriction seal and paralytic poison caused movement to be impossible. As a shinobi you could improve your resistance to poison by using non-lethal poisons. The seals were used as a back up to the poison as while they couldn't move due to against the seal (or at least have a very hard time) you could of have a resistance to the non-lethal poison.

" _It looks like none of us are leaving alive_ " Shikaku thought as the whole room started to glow a bright white light. " _Yoshino-hime… neither me nor Shikamaru are coming home tonight_ " A single tear went down his face as the whole compound exploded while other seals caused rods to come out of them piercing each one of the occupants killing them.

This happened all at once. Exploding seals exploded the whole compound destroying it completely, storage seals containing the rods caused piercing when unsealed and finally flash seals causing blind all the occupants.

Where once was a compound filled with people was now reduced to a burnt, smoking plot of land with no survivors.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha clan was Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, Ayame and her father Teuchi, Yugao, Hayate, Ibuki, Anko and Kurenai along with Asuma Sarutobi and finally Naruto himself.

They were throwing a party for Naruto in the Uchiha district. The party was going well as people talked to each other. Naruto was talking to Sasuke his best friend and rival, however there weren't many other Uchiha's left in the clan as a coup was starting to form but thanks to Itachi and Shisui the coup never happened at the cost some adults (mainly males) that wanted the coup to happened.

The clan lost some members but they still had a decent amount of members alive. When Sasuke went to get some more food Naruto looked around taking a look at the people he cared about with a smile on his face.

He looked over to his godmother and was quite shocked that she wasn't drinking sake at the party despite sake being at the party. It was probably for the trip home. Before he looked away his eyes did glance at her impressive bust.

Naruto looked back to his plate and eating some of the food, Naruto always liked women older than him and there were a few his age he liked. Actually all of the women in the room he had sexual attraction to.

You could blame Jiraiya and the Icha Icha series or you could blame Minato and Kushina's neglect causing Naruto to become attached to others who showed him more parental love. Either way Naruto didn't care what people would think if they found his preferred taste in women.

He eyes went over the other females of the room while passing over the males while waiting for Sasuke to return. He wondered what would happen if Sasuke ever found out that he has a crush or attraction to Mikoto.

Mikoto was now a widow due to Fugaku's death and Naruto was one of the people to comfort her. Mikoto said she wasn't going to go back into the dating game any time soon, deep down Naruto smiled.

He was torn when it came to Mikoto. She was a mother figure to him more than his real mother. He would admit that she was attractive and was a little jealous of Fugaku but he saw Fugaku as a father, he may be a little strict but he did show that he cares and that was what torn him.

One hand he didn't want to be with Mikoto or at least try to be with her in respect for his father figure and on the other wanted to be with Mikoto.

And the thing was it wasn't just only Mikoto. There was a room full of them remember?

Naruto sighed. Four people he wanted to turn up couldn't due to a mission and they were Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga and Might Guy. Team Nine was older than them by a year and they would be graduating later during the year.

Naruto did feel sorry for Guy though because of what would happen soon. After his plan Guy wouldn't be the same as before and he would 'lose his youth'.

Will Naruto feel bad for the innocents that would perish alongside his father, mother and bitch of a sister?

No, not really. He didn't usually didn't care for anyone unless they were a part of his 'family', a group of people he truly cared for. Of course he would meet others he would come to care for and they would join his family but until then the only people he cared for was in this room… and four outside somewhere.

Guilt might reach his heart one day but for now they have chosen their sides, they chose the losing side, Naruko and it costed them tonight.

Sasuke came back to the table with more food and talked with his mother and brother before coming back after seeing Naruto look out the window towards his family's home. To Sasuke it looked like a 'I wonder what's happening' or 'What if' look but if any experienced shinobi were to see him looking towards the compound it was a clear sign of waiting for something to happen.

"I'm back" Sasuke said as he sat down opposite of Naruto.

Naruto just smiled at Sasuke. "I noticed" Naruto looked down at his own plate. "Maybe I should have went with you"

Sasuke glanced at his friend's plate. "Depends if your still hungry or not"

Naruto smiled as he stood up. "I'll be back in a flash" He also walked over to get more food. When he picked up some more food he saw Anko dropped her empty cup and went to pick it up, since she usually wore her overcoat and fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, it showed off her body.

But tonight nearly everyone's outfit was different from their usual everyday outfits, more the females than the males. Anko was still tomboyish even if her usual outfit doesn't seem like it. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with a jacket over top and a pair of tight pants going down to her ankles.

Due to her jacket being open and bending over to pick up the empty cup it gave Naruto a good view of her cleavage. Mind you Naruto was not a pervert, he might have an appreciation for the female body but that didn't classify him as a pervert.

The stuff Jiraiya did was classified as perversion and Naruto didn't do what his godfather did. He might take a few looks but other males took looks at other females as well. He might have an attraction to some women but he wouldn't go after them if they were already in a relationship unlike Jiraiya when Tsunade dated Dan Kato before his death, Jiraiya still tried going for Tsunade.

Naruto walked back but he brought something else along with the food. Placing the food down Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bottle Naruto brought over.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked pointing towards the bottle Naruto placed on the table.

"Sake" Naruto answered as he placed two sakazuki on the table.

"Why do you have sake?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked at him with a raised brow as he poured the two cups. "No need to whisper" He said as he placed the small sake bottle down. "When you exchange sake cups, you become brothers"

Sasuke's eyes widened. " _So that's what the sakazuki cups are for_ " Sasuke thought.

"When we become shinobi we may not be on the same team… but our bonds will keep us together as brothers. No matter where we are or what we do, our bond will not be broken" Naruto picked up his cup as did Sasuke. "Starting with this, today we're brothers"

Naruto and Sasuke drank the sake cups and both smiled. " _We will be brothers unless I get together with Mikoto-chan_ " Naruto thought as he closed one eye. " _I do wonder if you'll call me tou-san_ "

Naruto shook those thoughts before he looked at the other guests, he did wish the other guests stayed longer. Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana, they were also two that witness the neglect and helped him.

He was also good friends with Kiba but they both left as Kiba had caught a rather nasty virus, Hana stayed a lot longer but she had to get back to the ninken.

Naruto stopped as he turned to the compound just as it exploded. Everyone in the Uchiha compound turned to the explosion.

"That explosion" Mikoto said as they stood up.

"It came from the Uzumaki compound" Itachi said as they all stood up including Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you both stay here" Asuma said as both looked at each other.

The adults left as Naruto, Sasuke, Ayame and Teuchi remained. Ayame and Teuchi remained as they were civilians.

"I hope they are okay" Ayame said as her father placed his hand on her shoulder. While she disliked Minato and Kushina for their neglect and Naruko for her attitude and behaviour of being arrogant and especially for how she acts towards her brother but that didn't mean she didn't want anything too bad to happen to them.

Naruto just looked out the window before he jumped out. "I can't take it" He said. "I need to know!" He then ran off leaving the three by themselves.

" _I need to make sure their dead_ " He thought as he ran towards the compound as he smirk appeared on his face. " _Never mind my suspicions are confirmed but this will further help my case_ "

Naruto reached the compound as he stared at it emotionlessly. Due to death of many clan heirs and clan heads along with the Jinchuriki and Hokage the leaf village would be severely weakened.

For Hokage however Tsunade would most likely be appointed as Hokage as she was the only sannin in Konoha now. Naruto inwardly scoffed at how easy it was for powerful figures such as the Yondaime, Kakashi and Jiraiya had easily died.

He then remembered an important saying and that was 'even a genin can kill a kage', this saying was told in the academy but many looked over it and it was surprisingly true. Skill and talent didn't matter, if you can catch your opponent unaware you can easily kill them.

For example if he and Minato had a true father son bond Minato would have his guard lowered around him and that night when they were sleeping he took out a kunai he could easily slice Minato's neck. If he were to wake up he could just play dumb and say that he couldn't sleep and wanted a genjutsu put on him or something similar.

Yugao looked over to Naruto who stared at the compound with 'dead' eyes. Yugao wrapped his arms around him.

"They might have neglected me but…why did they have to die?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Yugao said as she let go of the blonde.

"I…I'm going to…go back" Naruto finally got out as he dragged himself back to the compound with widened eyes and Yugao could see tears gathering in his eyes.

" _Even though he said he wanted nothing to do with them anymore he still cared_ " Yugao thought as she watched Naruto walked away.

"Their dead alright" a chunin said.

"Do you know the cause of death?" Another chunin asked.

"Negative" The chunin replied.

Tsunade looked at the compound now gone leaving no survivors. "Everyone who attended died… was this an assassination attempt?" She wondered aloud. "This information if leaked could cause Iwa to invade"

Tsunade then looked down at the ground. "Even the pervert perished" She turned her head to see Naruto walking away or more likely dragging himself. "At least Naruto is safe"

Tsunade turned to the chunin. "Get me a list of everyone who attended the party… we are holding a funeral tomorrow"

Itachi was looking down at the burned area. "Such an attack caused many deaths without leaving any bodies"

Shisui nodded. "I wonder how Naruto is going to take this" When Shisui said this Itachi's eyes widened. Itachi knew that Naruto still wanted his real parents to acknowledge him.

Meanwhile Naruto was nearing the Uchiha district with a smirk on his face. He placed his hands together and called out a jutsu. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** "

Suddenly a clone of Naruto appeared and looked at him and nodded as the clone went back towards the destroyed compound. Naruto made the smirk on his face disappear as he walked into the building.

He walked over and sat down next to Sasuke. "Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him.

"No one at the compound survived" Naruto said. "Everyone there died" Sasuke's eyes widened at the information.

"Wait, everyone?" He asked as the blonde only nodded.

The duo sat in silence. Sasuke was in shock at how everyone was killed while Naruto just glanced lazily out the window towards the compound he couldn't believe at how easily they were killed. Jonin levelled shinobi and Kage level shinobi killed just like that.

Blood was on his hands now, innocent blood, yet he felt nothing. You could call him a monster for what he did but he didn't care. He had chosen to move on from his family and in order to move on he had to get rid of the past.

Meanwhile with Naruto's clone was at the destroyed compound as everyone gathered together discussing whether it was an assassination or a common household seal failure… or even the Kyubi.

Thinking about the Kyubi, Naruto had to wonder that now with the death of the Jinchuriki if the Kyubi would reform and come back to Konoha. Naruto didn't believe it as the Kyubi wouldn't risk going back to Konoha and being sealed again.

The Kyubi would find somewhere to stay and never appear before humans again. The fox would most likely find a way to close itself from the human world than risk being resealed.

The clone watched as the older shinobi stayed for a while and Shizune, Itachi and Anko went back to the Uchiha district just in case the attackers would go after him. He would never be suspected as a prime suspect as many people at the party could testify he was there.

The clone decided to wait a while for the group of shinobi to disperse before walking over to the burnt plot of land and kneeling down. He placed his hands together as a seal glowed on the ground causing the clone to pick the paper tag up.

The clone headed over to the Forest of Death and placed the seal on the ground. It took him years to get all the seals in place after he first started learning about fuinjutsu but luckily being an Uzumaki somehow made it easier for him to work with seals.

The tag showed a small projection in front of him, he witnessed everyone being stabbed and incinerated. Not even the fourth or Jiraiya could get away, he did have to thank Ino for a distraction though.

He watched as the projection showed the deaths and incinerations. Destroying the seal, he dispelled, his job was done.

He could finally move on.

The seal that was used was a recording seal that would record the events in a room or radius upon activation and then afterwards play it back for the user or someone else to watch. It was a useful seal but sadly there weren't in production due to how hard it was to even make it.

It also had a onetime use for recording but the playback was endless. As the seal was now destroyed all evidence was gone.

Naruto stayed in the safety of the Uchiha clan for the night but he had to go into hiding as they assumed he might be next. Days passed before Naruto was allowed to go back to the academy. He did attend the funeral however before he went into hiding.

There multiple graves for each person. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Sakura Haruno and Kizashi Haruno.

These were the ones who perished, the only surviving clan heirs were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino. There were other clans with heirs that survived but the four were the ones that chose not to go to the party.

Naruto and Shino's friendship was a weird one, Naruto and Shino would hang out but Shino didn't go to parties.

During the funeral Naruto did comfort the people there. Mebuki Haruno the mother of Sakura, Yoshino Nara the mother of Shikamaru, Hikari Hyuga the mother of Hinata and Hanabi and lastly Emiko Yamanaka the mother of Ino.

These four were comforted by Naruto, Yoshino cried on his shoulder, Mebuki wept as Naruto held her close, Hikari held Hanabi close as Naruto held her and Emiko despite being a calm and collected individual, broke down in his arms.

Mebuki was sick the day of the party, Yoshino and Emiko decided not to come and chose to spend the night together, Hikari chose to stay at home with Hanabi. After the funeral Tsunade, as his godmother, took him into the Senju compound where he lived with her and Shizune.

He asked what would happen to Hikari and Hanabi as he knew of the clan's cursed seal but sadly Tsunade didn't know so he then proceeded to ask Hikari and Hanabi if they would have liked to stay at the Senju compound in case they decided to place the seal on them.

Happy to say they agreed but they wanted to wait until the cursed seal was certain. Hanabi attached herself to the blonde after a few days and started to kill him nii-san. He also went other to the Akimichi clan and comforted Cho Akimichi, the mother of Choji.

Cho after the funeral headed straight home and never left her room, luckily Naruto managed to get her out of it. He wasn't going to take advantage of their weakened state or walk into their life and instantly becoming their lover. He wasn't like Jiraiya who actually have the nerve and asked Tsunade out on a date on the very same day of Dan's funeral!

He was a monster, a monster with blood soaked hands. He was a murderer, a psychopath, a cold blood killer, a kinslayer. He committed great crimes, the murder of his sister, father and mother. The murder of children around his age, the murder of many adults, many clan heirs and heads killed so easily.

He was a true monster, maybe on par with Orochimaru himself. Did Naruto feel regret? Did he feel guilty over the deaths? No, no he did not.

He held no guilt, no remorse. He was a cold hearted monster. As he said before they chose their side, he never had second thoughts about it. He wondered if the guilt would come rushing in but it never came.

He held no care for the people who perished alongside his family. As he said before he only held compassion for those within his little group, his true family. In the future more would join his family but until then he was contempt with his family as it was.

Now that Naruto was able to go back to the academy, he was currently sitting in a class as their teacher Suzume was teaching the class. Suzume mainly taught females but she did teach a class full of males as well.

Naruto glanced out the window to see the fifth hokage's head being crafted into the monument. Tsunade was vastly stronger than Minato, Tsunade had super strength, medical skills and of course her summons.

Minato whilst being a kage was, in Naruto's opinion, one of the weakest kage. Minato had the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) and the Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) both being taken from someone else, the time-space ninjutsu taken from the second hokage Tobirama Senju and the Rasengan from the Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball).

The same could be for seals, whilst learning time-space fuinjutsu his sealing techniques were more akin to that of the Uzumaki style of sealing. Hell the Uzumaki clan was the ones responsible for creating the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal).

Naruto was happy that Tsunade was hokage and he was happy that she was his official guardian. While he saw Mikoto as a mother he also saw Tsunade as a mother as well and both did a better job than Kushina.

Naruto smiled as he remembered what his new family taught him. Tsunade taught him about iryo ninjutsu and said that one day he could sign the Slug summoning contract. Mikoto showed him motherly love. Itachi helped him with genjutsu while Shisui helped with some kenjutsu and ninjutsu, Yugao and Hayate spent more time with kenjutsu, Kurenai helped with genjutsu while Asuma taught him some wind related ninjutsu.

Guy helped with his Taijutsu, Shizune helped him with poisons, Anko and Ibuki taught him interrogation methods. Fugaku taught him what fathers usually taught their sons, Teuchi and Ayame gave him an occasionally bowl of ramen while teaching him how to cook, Tsume and Hana spent some time teaching him tracking an opponent and finally he trained with Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee regularly.

Now Naruto wasn't the strongest, far from it actually and everyone couldn't help train the blonde all the time. The Uchiha's trained Sasuke more which was understandable, Tsunade and Shizune worked at the hospital, Teuchi and Ayame were civilians and couldn't help him with his ninja training, Tsume was teaching Kiba, Hana was working at the clan's veterinary clinic.

Yugao and Hayate spent some time together and had their jobs as shinobi of the village same as for Kurenai and Asuma. Guy focused more on Lee and his own genin team, Team nine had to put up with Guy's ridiculous training methods (which Lee was the only one who embraced it with open arms) as well as missions. Shino was more of a loner despite Naruto's attempts to bring the Aburame into his family and Shino's father seemed happy for his son to make a friend.

Sasuke and Kiba were being trained by their parents, Anko and Ibuki had their jobs at the T&I department.

The shinobi were all on edge and working overtime due to the sudden death of the kage and clan heads and heirs. The clans had to choose from people from their clan that were suitable for being the clan head.

Shikaku actually had a will that chose his successor until his son was fit or if he and his son had died. They chose Shikaku's younger brother who showed no interest for being clan head similar to what Shikaku did when he was appointed clan head.

Torifu Akimichi came out of retirement and became the clan head, Inoichi's father did the same, the Hyuga's were still deciding whether Hanabi become clan head once old enough or choosing someone else.

Naruto did wonder what would happen to the wives of the clan heads. He was happy that they were able to stay within the compounds. Emiko was able to run the flower shop, Cho was able to run the clan's barbecue restaurant, He didn't know if Mebuki and Yoshino worked but he still gave them all an option to live at the compound.

Speaking about compounds Naruto remembered the other Uzumaki compound. It was less a compound and more of a Mask Storage Temple. Unlike the compound within Konoha the mask temple was on the outskirts of Konoha and he would have to talk with Tsunade about it later.

Maybe he could live there and bring it into Konoha. Using seals to take the whole compound and place it in the spot the first compound was.

Naruto brought his attention back to the class as Suzume taught the class. He had to admit Suzume was a pretty good teacher unlike some of the other teachers who taught the class stuff that didn't help with becoming a shinobi.

When Suzume taught a subject like the founders of Konoha she pointed out both the good points and the bad of each one or when she taught the class about life and death situations, these of course wasn't liked as much by the civilian parents but she held her more serious shinobi classes after school was over (which wasn't very long).

Naruto, Sasuke and Shino stayed as the others left not wanting to go back to school after it had ended. Because the three stayed for the more serious sides of the shinobi lifestyle they became her three favourite students.

Thinking about graduating their sensei would either be Kurenai Yuhi or Asuma Sarutobi and since due to the death of the clan heirs, teams might become 4 man teams. Naruto glanced to his right to see Sasuke looking a little bored dealing with civilian styled teachings at the moment.

Looking around he saw some genin hopefuls from civilian families and most were fangirls over Sasuke or him. Naruto felt a little annoyed when people felt sorry for him when he felt fine, when they asked why he was smiling even after the 'horrible tragedy of Konoha' he replied that his 'family' would didn't want him to sulk in the past and continuing walking into the future.

The truth was his real family didn't die, that was that. He gave a bullshit excuse and he saw his group as his family. " _My real family is still alive. Those who died that night weren't my real family_ " He thought as he rested his head on his hand, he really wanted to say those words to whoever asked.

After the boring class ended Suzume taught the real helpful class that would actually help them as shinobi, the civilians that sent their children to learn were real idiots if they didn't want their children to learn about the real world.

Their children can die but they didn't like that school system so that wanted a change, therefore creating a pathetic excuse of a school. However Suzume made up for it with her real classes held after school hours and it was really helpful.

Since it was always Naruto, Sasuke and Shino their teacher gave some little hints on the genin test for them, Naruto was glad that Suzume taught them these things. Naruto had plans after class and that involved his jutsus and a few ways to get new jutsu.

While he was working on making his own jutsu he did learn jutsu from the Uzumaki clan and the few jutsu Minato and Kushina wrote down for Naruko. Naruto had to scoff at how they only wrote them down for Naruko as they believed her to be the child of prophecy.

An arrogant, self-centred, spoilt girl who threw a tantrum who did get want they wanted or get their way. The list could go on if Naruto really wanted to. Would you want someone like that to become the 'saviour' or 'destroyer' of this world?

Naruto did the world a favour by getting rid of the potential destroyer, someone with that type of attitude didn't deserve to be a saviour, a hero. Hell she didn't even qualify being the world's destroyer.

She was just a spoilt child pretending to be the one who controlled the fate of the world and Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya believed that. A girl like her can never be the child of prophecy.

Did Naruto believe he was the child of prophecy? No, no he did not. He didn't want to destroy the world but he also wasn't going to save it either. He didn't want to be the child of prophecy, that meant his strength wouldn't be real and all his battles he would have won't be from his skill or strength but because it was fate or destiny, he didn't want that.

Naruto was walking along the road towards the Akimichi clan. Once he got there he knocked on the door which was answered by Cho Akimichi.

"Oh Naruto-kun" She said looking at the blonde with a smile, ever since the funeral Naruto had been visiting those who lost love ones helping them recover. Cho liked the blonde's company especially since he was a friend of her son. If only she knew.

"May I come in" Naruto asked as she nodded. Naruto entered the building as Cho closed the door behind her.

"Do you want some tea?" Cho asked as Naruto nodded. Naruto watched as Cho left the room to get the tea, during this time Naruto created a shadow clone.

"You know what to do" Naruto told the clone who nodded and walked out of the room as well. Naruto didn't have to wait long for Cho and the tea.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he drank the tea, he wasn't a tea person but he did enjoy it.

"A little better" She said and it showed. No longer did she stay locked away in her room for hours on end but now she was slowly recovering.

Many people gave the ones who lost their loved ones so room when in fact they wanted someone to be there for them. A shoulder to cry on, someone to tell them everything would be okay.

This is why they (Cho and the other widows) enjoyed Naruto's company. Besides from one or two people checking on them, Naruto went out of his way to make sure they were fine every day.

They were still depressed over the deaths but Naruto was helping them recover slowly. Naruto and Cho talked for a while before Naruto looked at the clock. "Sorry Akimichi-san but…" Naruto started to speak before getting cut off by Cho.

"Please call me Cho" She said with a smile.

"Okay Cho-chan" Naruto said. "It's getting late. I better get back before Tsunade worries"

"If you want you can stay at the Senju compound or the Uzumaki compound once that gets rebuilt" Naruto told Cho as she nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind Naruto-kun" Cho said.

After saying goodbye and saying that he would visit again, Naruto walked down the path towards the next compound, the Nara clan. Suddenly Naruto's clone dropped down and was holding a scroll. Naruto picked the scroll up and saw it was labelled Akimichi.

"Good work" Naruto told his clone. "Now we are nearing the next one" He said pocketing the scroll away as the clone nodded.

Naruto did the same thing he did at the Akimichi compound and the door was opened by Yoshino. "Afternoon Nara-san" He said.

Yoshino smiled at the blonde. "I thought I told you to call me Yoshino Naruto-kun" She said as he let the blonde in.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine" She said ad Naruto noticed the tiredness in her eyes.

"You should get some sleep Yoshino-chan"

The widow sighed. "I know but…"

"I understand" Naruto said. "We are sharing the same pain"

Yoshino smiled a little as the blonde asked more about her day and if she was fine. When Naruto was about to leave he told her the same thing he did with Cho about moving out and she seemed to think about it more than Cho.

Naruto left saying goodbye and went to the Yamanaka clan and talked with Emiko, Emiko seemed calm and collected but Naruto knew this was just a front. On the inside Emiko was weeping, putting on a façade to hide her real feelings.

He was invited in and they talked and Naruto told her about staying at the compounds, one already there and the other being built or moved. Next he went to the Haruno residence located in the civilian district away from the clan districts.

Naruto was worried about Mebuki the most, he hated Sakura but Mebuki was nice to him whenever they met. Naruto found out that Mebuki didn't work and it caused him to worry. Mebuki let him in and just like the other three talked and gave the offer.

"A-are you sure Naruto-kun?" Mebuki asked as Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure Mebuki-chan" Naruto said. "I'm worried about you"

Naruto saw a tiny blush on her face as she heard those words. When Mebuki married Kizashi and had Sakura, Kizashi turned out to be an idiot, a real idiot. Before they got married he showed Mebuki love but when they got married it started to go down from there, having Sakura made the relationship go back but it didn't last long.

Mebuki knew she married an idiot, an idiot that was goofy but was too dense to show his wife some affection every now and then. Over the years Kizashi thought the marriage was fine but Mebuki began to love Kizashi less and less, sure she really cared for him when he died but if he didn't she was actually thinking of getting divorced.

"It's up to you Mebuki-chan" The blonde said.

"I…I want to" She said. "But I can't right now"

"How are you going to afford living here?" He asked.

"I'm going to get a job" She said.

"And if you can't?"

"Then I'll take you up on your offer" She said. "And Naruto-kun, what do you mean by the Uzumaki compound, it's destroyed"

"You see Mebuki-chan there is an Uzumaki mask storage temple on the outskirts of Konoha" He told her. "I'm planning to bring it into Konoha with the use of seals"

"What about the Senju compound? The only people that live in it are Tsunade-sama, Shizune and you" Mebuki listed off the three people who lived there. "The compound is one of the largest in Konoha but would Tsunade really let me live there?"

Naruto didn't really think about that. " _If I play my cards right then it should be fine_ " He thought. "I'll talk to her about it, besides its very lonely there and needs more people in it"

"I suppose so" Mebuki said as Naruto would be at the compound alone due to Tsunade working both as Hokage and running the hospital and Shizune being her assistant especially to stop her from drinking sake.

According to Naruto, Tsunade drank sake when on Hokage shift, she didn't do it all the time but she did drink it occasionally.

Naruto stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Mebuki-chan" Naruto said as he left and Mebuki smiled as the blonde left.

The blonde with no whiskers walked back towards the Senju compound as his clone landed next to him and gave him two more scrolls before dispelling. One was labelled Nara and the other was labelled Yamanaka.

These three scrolls head jutsu from the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans. There were four ways to get these jutsu, first was to copy with the sharingan, the second was to marry into the clan, the third was to be born into the clan and the last one was to steal the jutsu from the clan.

You may be thinking that Naruto used Emiko, Cho and Yoshino to get into the clan and steal said jutsu but that wasn't the case at all. If by chance he married into the clan he would be able to learn their jutsus, out of the three only Emiko wasn't a shinobi.

Yoshino was a shinobi that married Shikaku and Cho was a member of the Akimichi clan that married Choza. Naruto truly cared for the women.

The idea to take the jutsu from the clans only came recently when he was reading the Uzumaki clan's jutsu and abilities. Naruto wasn't going to learn any of the jutsu from them now but maybe after he somehow ends up marrying on the three.

Sure he was going to take a look and see how they work but he wasn't going to use them. He was going to ask Emiko, Yoshino and Cho if he could use them and since they haven't been in active shinobi in years he will give them these for them to learn and maybe help Emiko learn the Yamanaka clan jutsu despite her being a civilian.

Sure he stole the jutsu, sure he did it when he was with the people he came to care for but he was doing this for good reasons and yet also selfish ones.

Naruto returned home to the Senju compound and opened his draw and placed chakra into a small seal to make three scrolls appear with the labels Hyuga, Uchiha and Inuzuka. He sealed them away along with the three other scrolls.

He obtained the Hyuga and Inuzuka jutsu when visiting the clans and he had access to the Uchiha library but he couldn't get access to all the jutsu but thanks to his clones he did. He had full access to the Senju jutsu library even the few with Mokuton jutsu.

He wasn't going to go after the other clan's jutsus as he had enough. He was going to hold onto these in case of another potential massacre or getting stolen and destroyed. Naruto being the last Uzumaki (at least in Konoha) he knew that clan jutsus were important to the clans.

He was just going to hold them safely and maybe look over them and see how they worked. If he used a clan jutsu without permission from the clan, marrying into the clan or being born into the clan, it would cause a lot of problems in the long run.

In the same draw on the opposite side was another seal, it contained his clan's jutsu he got when Kushina brought them over from Uzushiogakure. Apparently Uzushiogakure foresaw their fate as they knew how powerful their seals were and gave Kushina the whole clan's jutsu library, sure there were other Uzumaki's out there but Kushina was moving to Konoha and that gave them the perfect opportunity to move their jutsu and ensure its safety.

Many people who searched Uzushiogakure (who could actually make it to the island) were very disappointed that nothing of worth was left. Naruto also copied the Senju library and put in the same seal as the Uzumaki scroll.

Some and many techniques were considered useless to him like the jutsu's requiring the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

Naruto read through his clan's techniques and a majority of it was mainly seals like the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and a many other seals, there was also techniques such as the Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) and the ability to bite and consume a Uzumaki's chakra to heal injuries of others and themselves.

He didn't want people to bite into his skin and leave marks that never disappear. That would suck, having a permanent reminder of someone biting you. Naruto sat on his bed looking at the clock in his room.

Tsunade and Shizune would be arriving late tonight. He was looking forward for the next few days, Graduation day was coming up and soon he would become a shinobi. He went to make dinner and leave Tsunade and Shizune's meals for them when they got home.

He had moved on without any regrets and he felt good.

 **This idea just popped into in my head with 'what if it starts somewhat a neglect fic but with Naruto with him killing his family early' and this happened. This was the longest chapter I have written and I wonder what will happen if they find out Naruto was the one responsible?**

 **A bit of plot, character introduction, potential harem members (yes he will have a harem), the deaths, widows and his new family will play important roles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 2

Naruto had a smirk on his face and that wasn't the only thing, he was currently wearing a forehead protector with the symbol of Konoha on it.

Naruto had passed the genin exams.

At least the first part of it, some of Suzume's hints for the exam for being a good student by attending all the after school classes helped with figuring out the true exam.

He was currently on his way to Mebuki's place before going to the Uchiha clan to celebrate. Knocking on the door Mebuki answered.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I passed my exams" Naruto said as the headband shined in the light.

Mebuki noticing the headband smiled at Naruto. "I'm glad you passed"

"Thanks Mebuki-chan" Naruto said as she let him inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mebuki asked.

"I'm good" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

Naruto noticed a pink tint on her face, Naruto knew that Mebuki starting to have a crush on him and now that he was a ninja (at least until he passes the second test) he was considered and seen as an adult.

Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke and fuck.

This was a simple saying that pretty much summed it up. If he was old enough to kill his enemies, then he is old enough to enjoy the pleasures of life before or in case he dies.

Mebuki wasn't the first person who blushed, he had visited Teuchi and Ayame who gave him one free bowl of ramen and he caused Ayame to blush. When he got his headband he caused Suzume to blush.

Naruto was the one who went to the after lessons the most, Sasuke and Shino had some clan events and the like which resulted with only him being present for the after class lessons. Out of the three students, Naruto was the one who probably knew Suzume the most.

Suzume opened up to her student and told him about herself. Naruto also knew that the other widows were starting to see him more than a friend that also lost someone they care about.

However at this stage it was just a small crush depending on the person. Naruto knew that he might have a growing harem on his hands.

He wasn't going to go out of his way to get a harem, but he also isn't going to go out of his way to prevent one either.

There were a few ways to legally have a harem in a ninja village. One way is to have a bloodline and be the last of your clan. Naruto was indeed the last of his clan at least inside Konoha but he didn't exactly have a bloodline.

There were over ways to get a harem but most of them required string pulling. While Naruto didn't have a Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) but he had something close to one.

During the days he was reading the Uzumaki scroll and was currently learning the techniques first as they were his clan. The Adamantine Sealing Chains used a special chakra, Naruto didn't know what chakra this was but he managed to make a small chain come out of his palm.

It wasn't anything great but he did it. He had the special chakra of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto actually didn't know if it counted as a bloodline but he was fairly sure it wasn't but they don't need to know that. The scroll only had techniques and seals in it anyway, it had no written information of the chains being a bloodline or not.

Naruto had access to the Senju library and all its contents even the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation). That jutsu made him think back to when he murdered his family in cold blood.

Did he regret not telling them about their neglect and watch them suffer as they died that night? Not really, they can wonder in the afterlife for all he cares.

Maybe if he ever talks to them somehow he might tell them why and maybe he could rub it in their faces. He could use the Edo Tensei to summon them back to the living and that away their will.

But in order to do that he needed the bodies or remains, something he doesn't have as all the bodies were destroyed in the explosion. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked over to Mebuki who walked into the room and offered him a slice of cake.

Naruto took the slice with a small smile. He had some time before the party at the Uchiha compound so he could spend time with Mebuki. Naruto made it a point to visit each of them almost every day and they were happy to see him, Hanabi was glad that her big brother came back to play as well.

He stayed with Mebuki for quite some time and soon it was time for him to leave. He stood up as Mebuki watched him get up next to her.

"I had fun Mebuki-chan" Naruto said turning to face her. "I would like to do this again sometime"

Mebuki smiled at the blonde. "I would like that" She said as Naruto left closing the door behind him.

After closing the door Naruto started to walk towards the compound while thinking of the team meeting tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the day they will meet their jonin sensei. The teacher that would guide them to become better shinobi, Naruto was placed in a team with his friend/rival/brother Sasuke and Shino.

He was surprised he wasn't placed on a four man team with Kiba but apparently they were on a three man team. Kiba was put on a team with a kid called Sai who was a former member of ROOT and with a girl named Shiho.

There were others but Naruto didn't pay much attention to be honest. Maybe during the chunin exams he would learn about them if they make it that far.

" _I wonder if our sensei Asuma or Kurenai_ " Naruto thought as he turned a corner smiling at a few civilians who smiled back.

Asuma and Kurenai were jonin level ninjas and were the two jonin that Naruto knew would take a team. Yugao was a member of ANBU so unless she went back to jonin then she wouldn't be taking a team.

Hayate, Ibiki and Anko were Tokubetsu jonin and had their own agendas, Mikoto and a few others were retired and so on. Naruto got to the compound and they celebrated on passing the first exam, it was just the three of them for this party.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shino as they were put on the same team, team 8. They decided to tell them their teams the same day and they will meet their sensei tomorrow, a lot has changed in the academy after the 'attack' yet still the same in a way.

As Sasuke and Shino talked as Naruto listened in as his eyes caught glimpse of Mikoto walking down a hall, Naruto smiled as he waved when she saw him causing her to wave back. Mikoto continued walking down the hall with Naruto's eyes glued onto her ass before she turned and disappeared from view.

Luckily Sasuke and Shino didn't notice, that would be awkward and he already explained himself when it came to looking.

"So how are we going to get past the second exam?" Sasuke asked as the 'last' Uzumaki and the Aburame took on thoughtful expressions.

"Hmm, well it depends on who our sensei is" Naruto said.

"I agree it could be different each time" Shino added.

"But I bet it has something to do with teamwork" Naruto said again.

"Then again there are always teams of three" The Uchiha said.

"How about we advise a combat plan?" Shino asked the two who looked at each other and nodded.

They spent some time there planning before Naruto and Shino walked home. Shino was the next person to leave as they by the compound.

"See ya Shino" Naruto said as Shino nodded.

"Stay safe Naruto-san" Shino said emotionlessly before walking into the compound.

Naruto eventually entered the Senju compound with a smile as Shizune welcomed him. "Ah Naruto-kun you passed" She said with a happy tone noticing his headband.

Tsunade who was sitting at a table smiled as she poured sake. "I guess this calls for a celebration" She said as she used an excuse to drink sake causing the two to sweat drop.

"Where were you Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"I was out with friends" He simply replied as Shizune smiled.

They turned to see Tsunade pour a small amount of sake from a large bottle into a tiny glass before picking up the bottle and drinking it.

" _Doesn't that defeat the purpose of have a glass?_ " Both Naruto and Shizune thought. Tsunade then pushed the glass towards Naruto.

"Have a drink" She said.

Naruto glanced at Shizune who look conflicted. She didn't want Naruto drinking sake despite doing so in the past except she didn't know that.

"It's fine Shizune" Tsunade said still sober, she knew how to hold her liquor. "With his genes he has a harder time to get drunk"

It was true his Uzumaki genes practically gave him a strong immune system, alcohol tolerance, large chakra reserves, a strong life force, and special chakra to use the Kongo Fusa and the ability to heal through biting.

His clan was overpowered.

He could still get drunk but it was much harder for him to do, Tsunade on the other hand also had tolerance to alcohol but when she did get drunk she just used a jutsu that makes her sober.

Shizune gave Tsunade a look as Naruto drank the glass of sake, he already drunk it before but now he could legally drink it.

"Your first taste of sake" Tsunade said with a smile. "How did it taste?"

"It tasted…I can't really describe it" He said. "But it was actually better than I thought it would be" It wasn't a lie as it was his first legal sake as a ninja.

"I still can't believe you Tsunade-sama" Shizune said before going on the scold her about making Naruto drink sake.

Naruto sat down as Tsunade filled it back up again. "T-Tsunade-sama" Shizune sputtered. "Surely you're not thinking about making him drink more?"

"Shizune, you worry too much" Tsunade said as Naruto drank the sake.

" _Is this a test for tomorrow?_ " Naruto thought as Tsunade poured one last cup before keeping the rest of the bottle for herself.

Naruto drank the last glass. "What was that for?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade said nothing but smile for a moment. "I wanted to see if my godson could be a reliable drinking partner"

"Huh" Both Shizune and Naruto did not expect this.

Tsunade then held up the bottle. "This sake is one of the rarest and most powerful sake to date" Holding the large sake bottle for them to see. "Naruto as you drank the other two glasses did you enjoy it more and more?"

"Actually I did" Naruto said. "The first time was a bit weird as it was my 'first' sake and it tasted good but the other two were way better than the last"

"Well of course you should like it as it is from the slug summons" Tsunade said with a smirk as Naruto's and Shizune's eyes widened.

"Wait, so this is slug sake?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite" Tsunade said. "While it is from the slug summons it is also from the Uzumaki clan" This caused the two to widen their eyes even more.

"It's a part of our clan?"

Tsunade nodded. "However it was actually created by my grandmother Mito" She said. "Mito-baasan had signed the Slug summoning contract and eventually made this sake"

Tsunade then laughed. "Only a few people are able to survive the first sip. Most people would get overwhelmed by it"

"Then how did I stand afterwards?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "Maybe because of your Uzumaki genes or your just really good at holding your liquor" Tsunade walked over to Naruto. "If you want when you sign the slug contract you can learn how to make this with Katsuyu"

Naruto glanced at the sake, it wasn't clan sake but in fact created by a clan member given to Tsunade and given to him. It was apparently really strong but he and Tsunade seemed to withstand the effects of the sake.

It probably was his genes, he never gotten drunk before but he always stopped after a while. Maybe he had built up some alcohol tolerance due to the sake he drank in the past.

Well whatever the reason he didn't care much, he then thought of the summons. He probably be signing the contract after the true test, he truly wanted to sign the contract with the slugs and he met Katsuyu once and she was probably one of the nicest boss summons he would meet.

He had seen Gamabunta talk with Jiraiya a few times and the only one the toad had any respect for was Minato, not even Naruko gotten any respect from the toad.

He was a little worried about the toads, after the death of his family the toads could go to him and ask him to sign the contract with them if they thought he was the child of prophecy, which he isn't and never will be. He didn't want to sign their contract due to some old toad or because his family signed it, he was signing the slug contract and that was final.

"So Katsuyu and your grandmother made this sake"

"Yep, however I'm not good at making it with her like Mito-baasan" Tsunade said. "It however also has a good healing property if you're injured but if you do have an injury it will make you drunk much faster"

"That's…that's some powerful sake" Shizune said.

"Healing sake?" Naruto wondered how that was possible. Then again Katsuyu could heal many people and was probably the one of the best healers in the world.

Sake created with healing properties and could get people drunk easily compared to other sake. This was something he wanted to learn how to make and judging by Tsunade's words, she did make the sake and seemed to only make it for special occasions.

"Did you make this one Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked the Godaime Hokage.

"I did" She replied. "I don't make it often and the ones that I do hold nothing compared to Baa-san's sake"

"How long was the last time you made this?"

"A long time ago" Tsunade said. "Even though it isn't like Mito's it can still get people drunk pretty easily"

That explained it. The sake wasn't at its full potential but it still was pretty powerful, it took a lot of sake to get a Uzumaki drunk due to their genes and it seemed and Naruto was pretty sure he would get wasted if he drunk Mito's sake.

"Have you learnt any more from your clan scrolls?" Tsunade asked. "I know we haven't talked as much since I became Hokage and I'm sorry for that"

Naruto shook his head. "Its fine and I have managed to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains, but I can only make a small one from my palm"

"At least you're making progress" Shizune said with a smile. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I am" He replied. "I hope our sensei is prepared for us"

Tsunade smirked at his words. " _So he knows huh_ " She thought before the smirk became a smile. " _I do hope you pass it Naruto-chan_ "

"Well you better get some rest" Tsunade said. "You don't want to be late" Naruto nodded and walked to bed.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll when Naruto left. "Tsunade-sama, what's with the scroll?" Shizune asked the sannin.

"This scroll contains something Naruto asked me earlier" She said before turning her gaze to Shizune. "I told him we will do it together but I went ahead and did it without him knowing and I'm hoping to surprise him after he passes"

"I'll bet he will be happy with that then" Shizune said.

The slug princess nodded. "By the way where is Tonton?" She said as she noticed the little pig wasn't with her.

Shizune smiled. "She is sleeping on Naruto's bed"

Naruto entered his room and saw a little pink pig sleeping on his bed. This was Tonton, Tsunade's ninga pig and also Shizune's as Shizune seemed to take care of the piglet more. Tonton was wearing a dark red jacket and a pearl collar.

Naruto smiled at the sleeping pig. "Hey Tonton" He said after he got dressed. The little pink pig slowly stirred and opened her eyes and spotted Naruto before squealing and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Tonton" He said patting the pig. "How have you been?" The pig oinked as he sat her down.

Naruto and Tonton had a bond similar to that of the Inuzuka and their dogs. Tonton liked Naruto as she liked Shizune and Tsunade, Tonton was usually in Shizune's care most of the time and when she wasn't she was with Tsunade or Naruto.

Words couldn't describe the bond between the three and the pig but with Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Tonton they made up a little family a part of Naruto's bigger family he had now. Since Tonton was a ninja pig or Ninton, she was able to go on missions as a tracker.

"I'm going to go to bed Tonton, do you want to stay here?" He asked as she oinked before sitting in a little bed similar to ones dogs had. "Goodnight Tonton" Tonton oinked as Naruto went to sleep for the next day.

The next day Naruto got dressed and headed down stairs with Tonton as she moved faster than the blonde. Naruto smiled at the energetic pig as they entered the kitchen.

Naruto got Tonton her food first before making his own. He had no idea if Shizune and Tsunade were gone or not so he decided to ask Tonton.

"Hey Tonton is Tsunade and Shizune still here?" He asked.

Tonton looked at him and started to sniff the ground. "Oink oink" She said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Ah" He said and looked at the clock. "I guess I was excited for today I woke up even earlier than normal"

"Oink" Tonton said as Naruto picked her up holding her like Shizune did.

"What's that? Their waking up now"

"Oink, oink"

"I better start on theirs now don't I?"

"Oink, oink"

Naruto laughed as he placed the pig down and started making their breakfast. Naruto and Tonton turned their heads to the stairs as they heard footsteps coming down it.

"Hmm something smells good" Tsunade said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before yawning with Shizune right behind her.

"Oh Naruto-kun your up" Shizune said looking at Naruto sitting down holding Tonton in his arms.

"Oink oink"

"Good morning" Naruto said.

"You're up early" Tsunade said.

"Didn't you tell me to get some rest?" Naruto asked. "So I got some rest"

Tsunade laughed before sitting down at the table. "I guess I did" Her eyes spotted the food. "You made this?"

Naruto nodded. "I did"

Shizune sat down and at the table as well and both Tsunade and Shizune ate their own meals as Naruto patted Tonton.

Naruto got up after handing Tonton to Shizune. "See you later"

Tonton squealed as Shizune waved to him. "Come home early after you meet your sensei Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Okay" Naruto said as he left the room wearing the same outfit he had on at the party. It may not be considered as ninja clothing but it didn't matter to him, genin usually wore anything and when they became chunin their outfits usually when to the flak jacket with black or dark blue clothing.

Naruto was walking to the academy where they would meet their sensei and he was thinking who it would be. Whoever their sensei was they would be called team whatever their name was like the past team seven being called team Minato.

He personally hoped his sensei was someone who was a part of his family. Walking into the room he sat down at a desk and waited for a few others.

Soon the room was packed and Suzume spoke to the class. "When I call your teams out go to the location I tell you"

Team eight waited until they were called up and they had to go to training ground eight. Naruto, Sasuke and Shino headed over to the training ground.

"So our sensei is here?" Sasuke asked.

"He or she should be here" Shino said as Naruto looked around.

"Shino, Sasuke" Naruto whispered to the two. "Do you remember our plan?"

"Of course" Sasuke whispered back.

"It seems we have to search for our sensei" Naruto said.

"I'll send out a few bugs to search" Shino said as a small amount of bugs flew out of his sleeve and went around the training ground.

Sasuke's eyes morphed into the sharingan. "Let's go look for our sensei" Sasuke said as the two nodded.

"My kikaichu have found some chakra" Shino said as the three went into the general direction.

"Where about is it?" Sasuke asked.

"In the trees" Shino replied as Sasuke looked up in the trees.

"Our sensei is hiding in a weak genjutsu" Sasuke said. "Our sensei is on the run"

Shino then used his bugs to block off the path ahead as Naruto held out his palm. " **Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** " Naruto said as a chain shot out from his palm.

"Quickly Naruto to the left" Sasuke told his friend and Naruto caused the chain to go to the left. Teams eight's sensei turned to see the chain heading closer before seeing Sasuke's eyes. " **Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye)** " Sasuke said as the team's sensei was caught in an illusion before easily breaking out of it but when their sensei broke out of it the chain was already wrapped around him or her with Shino's Kikaichu surrounding both the sensei and the chain just in case.

"I knew you three would pass that easy test" Their sensei said as they gotten a better look at their sensei.

"Kurenai-chan/Yuhi-san" Naruto and Sasuke said.

Kurenai smiled and Naruto noticed her outfit. Gone were the red pants, sleeveless red shirt with the Konoha flak jacket on it and she was now wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible and something that resembles bandages with rose thorn patterns on it.

"You three have shown teamwork in locating me and capturing me" She said.

"So this was another test?" Shino asked.

"Yes, that test was to check if you three could work together" Kurenai said. "You three have passed the test I have set up for you, congratulations you three are now official ninjas"

The three smiled and Naruto smiled seeing as a member of his family was his sensei. "Now that we are official a team we will be beginning missions tomorrow, today we will practice teamwork exercises and formations" Kurenai told the genin.

Naruto held a groan at the missions they would be doing. They would start with D-rank missions were usually odd jobs and chores like babysitting and fence painting, however the reward for D rank missions were between five thousand ryo and fifty thousand ryo.

C-rank mission rewards were between thirty thousand ryo and 100 thousand ryo, B-rank missions were between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryo, A-rank missions were between fifty thousand ryo and a million ryo, and finally S-rank missions were more than a million ryo.

Life as a ninja was well set with payment like that but D ranking missions were usually given by civilians at the lowest price possible unless they were rich or generous.

Team Eight or Team Kurenai trained in becoming a Tracking and Capturing team which the Sasuke's sharingan, Shino's insects and Naruto's seals, clones and chains. Naruto wondered if he could bring Tonton with her tracking skills.

Kurenai said he could bring Tonton if it was alright with Tsunade and Shizune and of course depending on the mission. Tonton was also pretty strong as he has seen her carrying large boxes full of medical equipment.

Naruto was currently working on producing two chains but so far could only make one. Afterwards he worked on his fuinjutsu, the Uzumaki fuinjutsu just came naturally to him.

Besides from the Uzumaki justu and seals he started on his father's jutsus, they techniques were useful and shouldn't go to waste. He wasn't not going to use them because he hated his father of the fact his father copied another technique to create it.

He would change them to set his own style and he had gotten a few ideas for jutsu that he wanted to make as well.

He brought the jutsu scroll his father made for Naruko with him that held his father's techniques (which wasn't a lot), Jiraiya didn't add any techniques to the scroll and Kushina's jutsu were all the clan jutsus and were still in the Senju compound.

The only techniques written down by Minato were the Hiraishin and its many variations, the Rasengan and the workings and teachings of both techniques. The other techniques Minato learned was from Jiraiya or from the shinobi library which contained jutsu for a ninja and some were off limits depending on your rank.

E-Rank were available for academy students and usually taught in the academy, D-Rank were available for genin, C-rank jutsu were usually for chunin level, B-rank were both chunin and jonin level, A-rank was for both jonin and kage level with S-rank being for highly experienced jonin and kage level shinobi.

Taking the small scroll of a few techniques he pocketed it and went to see how Sasuke and Shino were doing. Naruto was trained first as he was already trained by Kurenai before he became a ninja, after evaluating his skill with genjutsu she went on to Shino and Sasuke.

He could work on his other skills but he decided against it. When training his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu he learnt the basics of handling a sword and using of one and throwing proper punches and kicks as well as learning useful techniques.

Despite being skilled in multiple areas and having a wide selection of jutsu to choose from Naruto knew he wasn't the strongest, they were many people in the village much stronger than him. Naruko thought she was the strongest for being a jinchuriki, the daughter of the Hokage and being trained by the 'strongest' ninja in the village.

Naruto did a quick check of his skill set. His ninjutsu was good along with his funijutsu, his taijutsu was also good but needed more improvement. He needed to practice his kenjutsu more along with his genjutsu and iryo ninjutsu, his iryo ninjutsu would be worked on once he signed the slug contract. He could track but not as good as a member of the Inuzuka clan or Tonton and he couldn't really practice interrogating someone and his poisons were currently limited to lethal and paralytic even though Shizune only taught him paralytic, she would probably freak out if she knew he studied lethal poisons before graduating.

Naruto checked his poison, senbon, shuriken and kunai from his pouch. He needed to go shopping for poison and some medical herbs soon.

Naruto watched as Sasuke trained with Kurenai before she moved on to train with Shino before they were issued a break. Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "Here I got you something"

Sasuke looked to see Naruto hand him some bracelets with kanji on them. "What is this?" He asked his rival/friend.

"Put them on first" Naruto said as Sasuke put them on. "Now put both hands over them and place chakra in them or just touch them with chakra"

Sasuke doing as told placed his hands over the seals on the bracelets and suddenly shuriken came out. Sasuke looked at Naruto who had a proud look on his face. "I call that the **Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka (Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation)** " Naruto said.

Sasuke had a deadpanned look. "But it's just a storage seal…"

"It's a special ninja tool summon" Naruto told his friend. "It allows you to seal ninja tools like swords, kunai, shuriken and whatever into the seal and when you summon them the time between taking the ninja tool out and getting into the right stance is greatly reduced"

Sasuke resealed the two shuriken before touching both of them and getting the same two shuriken and quickly getting into the stance. "Your right, the time is greatly reduced" Sasuke said.

"Of course I'm right and besides it suits your style" Naruto said. "I'm planning on making on for Shino but I need to figure out his style first, he doesn't require ninja tools if he uses his insects"

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks for these Naruto"

Naruto smiled back. "No problem brother" When he said this Sasuke remembered them drinking and exchanging sake.

Kurenai who was watching this smiled at how Naruto given Sasuke something that would help Sasuke's fighting style and the fact he was going to give Shino something that will help him as well.

" _However that name… seems a little like Minato when he is naming jutsu…_ " Kurenai thought as she sweat dropped at the name of the so called seal technique.

Naruto wondered about Shino's fighting style and wondered what he should give him. Naruto could give Shino the same sealing bracelets he gave Sasuke as Shino used his bugs in his fighting style. " _I have to use something with his kikaichu but what can go with it_ " Naruto thought.

Naruto lied on the soft grass as he watched the clouds roll by in the sky. Fuinjutsu and insects didn't go well, he could place some seals on the bugs or seal some kikaichu into a storage seal but that wasn't a good idea.

Naruto's eyes widened as he got an idea for a fuinjutsu, since he couldn't write seals on the kikaichu as they die easily but he could give Shino a seal to use. He had to work on the seal he planned to give Shino and he would have to advert his time to making the seal instead of training but it would be worth it as Shino was a part of his family.

As he pulled out his pouch he reached in and pulled out a small notepad, the notepad contained the jutsu Naruto himself created and his own seals. Naruto started writing down the seal for Shino and he looked up to see Sasuke sparring against Kurenai with his new bracelets.

After they fought the two both went to pick up the kunai and shuriken that was thrown and Naruto did check out Kurenai a couple of times before looking towards Shino who was simply looking at some bugs on a tree.

Looking at Shino just gave more ideas for the blonde who wrote them down. Kurenai then told Team Eight to go back home and get ready for missions for tomorrow.

Naruto held a groan as he thought of doing 'missions' despite the decent pay for D-rank missions he didn't like how it was basically chores. He did have a sliver of hope when he thought of the dreaded Tora mission.

A mission where genin had to catch madam Shijimi's cat called Tora or to the genin the demon cat. However the bright side of it was the pay as Shijimi would pay a lot of money for the return of her cat.

Naruto walked to the Yamanaka flower shop planning on getting some herbs and poisonous flowers.

Entering the flower shop he spotted Emiko. Emiko spotted him and waved. "How may I help you today Naruto-kun" She said as Naruto looked at some flowers.

"I'm looking for some herbs that can be used for medic and some poisonous plants" Naruto said as Emiko nodded.

Emiko went through some of the flowers while talking to Naruto. "It's not very often when someone comes looking for those" She said as she picked up some herbs. "I also have to ask what type of poisonous plants you are looking for"

"I'm looking for both lethal and paralytic" Naruto said. "Also some that can cause other side effects"

Emiko nodded with a smile as she placed some of the herbs on the desk to one side before putting on some gloves, it was better to be safe than sorry when dealing with poisonous plants. Emiko put on some more protective gear before picking some poisonous flowers and plants.

She placed the poisonous plants on top of a scroll and sealed them. "You can use chakra?" Naruto asked as Emiko nodded.

"I once went into the academy long ago as my parents were actually ninja but I didn't want to become a ninja" Emiko told the boy. "My parents were understanding and I was able to pursue another career"

"Your parents were ninjas? I'm sorry but you look to noble to enter the academy"

Emiko giggled. "I know I'm still a civilian but my chakra was unlocked" She then turned her gaze to the poisonous flowers. "It helps when dealing with these plants with sealing them"

"Do you know any jutsu then?" Naruto asked.

Emiko shook her head. "No, I don't know any techniques besides from sealing and unsealing storage scrolls and my chakra pool isn't that large due to not becoming a ninja"

Naruto inwardly smiled, this would help when he would help Emiko learn the Yamanaka clan jutsu if she wanted to learn them. He feared that due to being a civilian for so many years unlocking her chakra would prove disastrous to her body but learning she only had it unlocked eased his worries.

"So what are these plants?" Naruto politely asked as Emiko started to tell Naruto about the plants.

"This one is called Aconitum genus or commonly called aconite, wolfsbane and monkshood. It contains a poison called Aconitine also known as devil's helmet. It can disable nerves, lowers blood pressure and can stop the heart. The symptoms are numbness, tingling and cardiac irregularity and you should avoid skin contact" Emiko told the blonde.

"Now this one is Aesculus hippocastanum or horse-chestnut. It can cause nausea, muscle twitches and sometimes paralysis. This one also causes paralysis and is called Solanum dulcamara or commonly known as bittersweet nightshade and can cause fatigue, paralysis, convulsions and…diarrhoea"

"And these ones" Naruto asked pointing to the other plants Emiko picked off the walls from a different room.

"This is Daphne genus that can causes burns to mouth and digestive traits followed by coma, the Excoecaria agallocha or the river poison tree can cause skin irritation and blistering as well as temporary blindness with eye contact" Emiko told Naruto. "Some have more affects than others but all in all they should help you as a ninja"

"Thank you Emiko-chan" Naruto said. "But how can I extract the ones that I want from the others?"

"Sadly I don't know but you live with Hokage-sama right?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Maybe she can help you with that"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I never thought of that, thanks Emiko-chan" Naurto smiled as he hugged the woman causing her to blush slightly.

Naruto paid for the herbs and plants and headed off to the Senju compound. "I'm home" Naruto said as he entered the house.

Naruto heard a squeal as Tonton ran to him. "Welcome home Naruto" Shizune said.

"Oh Shizune can you help me with something later?" He asked.

"I'll be glad to help you, I have the rest of the day" Shizune said with a smiled as Naruto patted Tonton. "What is it you want help with?"

"Just some poisons" He said. "I have some plants that have can cause some reactions but I want to take them out and use them separately from the plant"

Shizune was about to reply as Tsunade walked in carrying two scrolls. "Congratulations on passing your true genin test" Tsunade said as Naruto smiled.

Tsunade handed him one of the scrolls. "What is this?" Naruto asked as Tsunade smiled holding the larger scroll under her arm.

"Remember what we talked about with the Mask Storage Temple?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded with his eyes widening knowing what Tsunade could have done. "Well I went ahead and sealed the whole temple and all its contents into that scroll"

"The whole temple is in this scroll?" He asked as Tsunade just smiled.

"And of course there is this" She said as she unrolled the large scroll to reveal two names, Tsunade and Mito.

"Is this?"

"Yes it is the Slug Summoning Contract" Tsunade said.

"I can sign this?"

"Me and Katsuyu-sama have decided that you can sign the contract" The hokage told him. "Katsuyu-sama is also happy to have you as a summoner"

"How do I sign a contract?" He asked.

"Just sign your name in blood by biting your finger and writing your name down here" The slug princess said while pointing to the names.

Naruto bit his thumb and wrote his name down on the contract as well as putting his fingerprints in blood on the scroll. "Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"That is that" Tsunade said. "We will go to a training ground and you will summon Katsuyu-sama there"

Naruto nodded as they headed off to a random training ground. "Okay Naruto here are the hand seals for the summoning jutsu" Tsunade said showing him the seals slowly.

"Boar dog bird monkey ram" Naruto said as he finished the hand seals. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** "

A large puff of smoke covered the area and when the smoke disappeared and a large slug appeared. The slug was white with three blue streaks running down on the middle and the sides the body with two optical tentacles have a slight tint of grey and two sensory tentacles on either sides of its mouth. "Tsunade-chan, Naruto-chan I see you have summoned me" Katsuyu said as Naruto nodded. "I'm glad you managed to summon me Naruto-chan"

"I'm glad I was able to summon you Katsuyu-sama" Naruto said.

"I hope you summon me again" Katsuyu then disappeared in smoke returning back to the summon realm.

Naruto turned to Tsunade who had a proud smile. "I'm proud of you" She said. "You well learn more about the slug summon techniques but we will start when you're a little older"

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Katsuyu lives in Shikkotsu Forest and what you summoned wasn't just one slug but in fact a portion of the same entity"

"So there is only one summon?" The Uzumaki asked the Senju.

"All the slugs come from Katsuyu" Tsunade said. "So yes we are summoning one entity"

" _She lives in the forest by herself?_ " Naruto thought. " _I'll summon her and talk to her. I bet she'll like to talk with someone_ "

They re-entered the compound and Shizune was helping him with the poison and antidotes from the herbs and plants. Tsunade also helped when she was there before going off to relax. Naruto was able to create poisons from the poisonous plants and made some antidotes to the poisons as well as Military Ration Pills.

Naruto had poison that caused death, paralysis, burns, blindness, numbness, disabling nerves, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, convulsions etc. It took a long time but with the help of Shizune and the help of Tsuande he managed to create the poisons and antidotes.

He sealed the poisons and antidotes into a storage tag that were labelled poison and antidote, the poisons and antidotes themselves were also labelled. Naruto packed the military ration pills into his pouch along with his senbon, shuriken and kunai.

He then went upstairs after dinner that Shizune cooked and started working on a seal for Shino. He did pull out two black bracelets similar to the ones he gave Sasuke, just because he gave two to Sasuke didn't mean he wasn't going to not use it for himself.

It would be a waste if he didn't use his own creations. He placed the bracelets into the pouch and got the notepad next to the Minato's jutsu scroll. Looking through the notes he started work on the seal.

Eventually Naruto took a break from the seal and placed it in his draw as he went to go have a shower and afterwards fell asleep in bed for the dreaded D-rank missions.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and their sensei Kurenai were currently doing a few D-rank missions. The first was fence painting followed by babysitting for a few hours, the jobs went on and on as they did boring missions as Kurenai read a book or did some other things until they finished.

Now they were doing one of the most dangerous missions a genin could take, the Tora mission! Currently the three were searching for the cat with a red ribbon.

Naruto however brought Tonton with them as they searched for the cat, with Naruto's tracking ability he learnt from Tsume and Hana with Tonton's tracking skill they easy found the cat. Shino then used his insects to capture the cat or at least slow it down to a point where Sasuke could capture it in a genjutsu.

Now they were taking the dread cat back to her owner, one Shijimi or better known as the daimyo's wife. "You are the first team to capture Tora this quickly" Kurenai said looking at her genin with pride. "Now let's hand the mission in"

Entering the room madam Shijimi spotted them. "Oh Tora-chan" She yelled as Naruto handed her Tora and she squeezed the cat in her arms. "Thank you for saving my Tora"

Nauto smiled. "It's the least I could do Shijimi-sama" Naruto said bowing.

"What a polite young man" Shijimi said stopping the squeezing for now.

"May I ask what breed Tora is?"

"Oh are you interested in Tora?" Shijimi asked as Naruto nodded. Shijimi then told Naruto all about Tora and her breed before she had to leave. "It was nice to talk to another cat lover" Shijimi said as Naruto nodded and after she left Tonton started hitting Naruto's leg with her hooves.

"Don't worry Tonton" Naruto said picking up the pig. "I like you more than cats" This caused the pig to squeal in happiness.

"Then why did you ask about Tora?" Tsunade said with her hands in front of her.

"I did it so she could send more missions to Konoha" Naruto said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Explain" She said. "How does talking about a cat bring Konoha more missions?"

"You saw how happy she was when we were talking about Tora correct?" Naruto asked as people in the room nodded including the ANBU. "If Shijimi had someone who liked cats or Tora as much as she did then she would want to come to Konoha and talk about her precious Tora"

"It will then develop into a friendship between Madam Shijimi and whoever liked Tora or cats as much as her, in this case is me" Naruto explained. "Eventually

"So you're saying we should get all the genin to like the cat while she is here?" Shizune asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No, only one" Naruto said. "If more people started showing interest in cats or more importantly Tora she would suspect something. If she became friends with another cat lover which she thinks I am then she would want to spend time with the other cat lover which will led to more escort missions, higher pay for the Tora missions and so on"

"So we are creating a friendship between you and the daimyo's wife to get Konoha more missions, pay for requests such as capture Tora and escorting the daimyo and his wife?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto who nodded.

Suddenly Tsunade smiled. "That's pretty clever" She said as a purple haired ANBU and the black haired ANBU both nodded despite not being seen by the genin. "And since your team caught Tora the fastest then that means you will have priority for the Tora mission to 'strengthen' bonds with madam Shijimi" She said as Naruto nodded.

They were using the daimyo's wife but it was out of necessity, the leaf despite having a moments weakness needed to get back to where it was and even if it met using Madam Shijimi then they would have to.

Everyone in the room could tell by both of their tones that they didn't want to use the daimyo's wife but they had to.

The teams finished their missions for the day and went back to their respective homes where they would be they would rest before doing another set of D-rank missions or team training. At least the pay is decent, after enough D-rank missions that would eventually go on C-rank missions and go through their first kill except for Naruto.

Nothing would go on their first C-rank right?

 **Cho and Emiko look as they look in the anime. Emiko only unlocked her chakra and nothing else if you are wondering. Yes I am not changing what Cho looks like. There are some that characters that I am thinking of putting into the harem and a few relationships for other characters.**

 **Want a harem list? Here you go!**

 **Harem**

 **Yoshino Nara**

 **Mebuki Haruno**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Cho Akimichi (Choji's Mother)**

 **Emiko Yamanaka (Ino's Mother)**

 **Hikari Hyuga (Hanabi's Mother)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Suzume**

 **Ayame**

 **Shizune**

 **Tsunade**

 **Anko**

 **Hana**

 **Potential Harem Members**

 **Kurenai**

 **Yugao**

 **Hanabi (Older)**

 **Madam Shijimi**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Tsunami**

 **? (A mystery woman)**

 **I'm trying to keep the harem to at least older women. Kurenai and Yugao are a bit mixed as I could keep them with Asuma and Hayate and keep the two alive or I could kill them off and make them join Naruto's harem. Tsunade's another problem but eh what the hell right.**

 **If I ever consider Hanabi it would probably be from the Last or making her a bit older to be closer to Hinata's age but right now it is just a brother sister relationship. Yes I am considering using Madam Shijimi for the harem and I think I'll do it and have another woman like Cho in the harem.**

 **If I add Tsunami to the harem then I will be changing the wave arc a bit and the wave arc won't happen straight away but will follow after a few different C Ranks or another arc like a movie arc or something.**

 **Some people wanted a conversation between Naruto and his parents before they died and I completely understand but I have a plan for that. I also plan for lemons later on in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 3

Team Kurenai did more D-rank missions that include many boring chores. Madam Shijimi did in fact come back to Konoha when Tora ran away and Team Kurenai was tasked to capture the cat.

After Tora's capture Naruto would return the cat which Shijimi would hug the 'demon' cat but instead of fighting back Tora surprisingly didn't. When Shijimi talked to Naruto about her precious Tora she didn't squeeze the life out of her.

This went on for weeks. Tora actually liked being held like her brain wasn't going to explode. However Tora seemed to run to Konoha as it seemed Tora still got squeezed to death back home and it looked like only in Konoha was she held like this.

Shijimi also started sending a few missions to Konoha as well as giving Naruto a little more pay. It was safe to say Naruto's plan was working and it seemed Shijimi started to see Naruto as a friend if telling by the happy tone in her voice or the fact she started to talk about things that didn't relate to Tora.

Right now Naruto just came from a conversation with Shijimi as she went back home. Kurenai walked up to Naruto and smiled at him. "Naruto-kun I got something to tell you"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it Kurenai-chan?" He asked.

"Due to all the D-rank missions we are going on our first C-rank mission tomorrow" She said.

"We can go on a C-rank mission?" Naruto asked as Kurenai nodded.

"Be prepared for tomorrow" Kurenai said before walking away.

Naruto decided instead of going straight home he went to the Akimichi BBQ restaurant. "Hey Cho-chan" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Naruto-kun welcome" She said as Naruto looked around.

"Not much people in today" Naruto said as Cho nodded.

"You want some BBQ?" Cho asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Not today" He said. "I got something to tell you, can we go into the back?"

"What is it?" She asked as they went into the back.

"I'm going to go on my first C mission tomorrow" Naruto told the widow whose eyes widened.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" She asked worried for the blonde. "I mean even though you won't fight ninja there is a chance of death"

"I know Cho-chan" He said. "But in order to protect those close to me, I need to go on missions that risk death"

"Please don't die" She said in a whisper. She then suddenly felt lips on her cheek and then saw Naruto smile at her.

"Don't worry Cho-chan" He said. "I will come back home to you. That's a promise"

That line sent her heart a flutter. Ever since the death of both her husband and son he was there to comfort her. Naruto was and she knew that Naruto will get more attractive as he ages due to his parents.

She knew one thing though. She was starting to have feelings for the Uzumaki.

"See you Cho-chan" Naruto said as he left a red faced Cho.

Naruto went to tell the others and they did show worry for him but none showed as much worry as Cho did. Naruto pulled out a tag of paper as he went to his next destination, the Aburame compound.

Naruto arrived at the Aburame compound as he walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He waited as the door opened to reveal a young girl that was somewhat shorter than him. She was wearing a trench coat that went down past her knees and close to her feet and due to her short stature it was almost near the floor.

The trench coat was a light grey and covered her neck. Looking at her face she had a stoic expression on her face that showed no emotions what so ever, she had short, smooth black hair and obsidian black eyes.

If Naruto was to be honest he would say she looked cute. " _I didn't even know Shino had a sister_ " Naruto thought.

"May I help you?" She asked with no emotion in her tone but it did fit her appearance.

"Sorry, I'm looking for your older brother Shino, is he here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not Shino's sister" She said. "I'm his mother"

Naruto's eyes widened and he saw her lips twitch upwards. She was capable of emotions after all. "I-I'm sorry" Naruto bowed as she still had that tiny smile.

"I get it all the time" She said. "Are you a friend of my son?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, we are also teammates" Naruto told Shino's Mother.

"I'm glad my son has a friend, are you by chance Naruto?" She asked as he nodded. Despite the emotionless tone she had Naruto could tell she was really glad that her son had a friend.

"My name is Reika" Reika said as she bowed. "It is nice to meet you Naruto"

"No, the pleasure is all mine" Naruto said as he bowed to hide the blush on his face. " _Out of everyone she is the one to make me blush?_ " He thought, whether it was from how cute she looked or embarrassment was yet to be seen but it was probably the former.

Reika's smile then went back to the normal stoic emotion she usually had. "So you want to see Shino?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

Reika brought Naruto into the compound and Naruto had a look around to see many bug relating photos, flowers, paintings, etc. It wasn't surprising to see bug things in the Aburame compound but he was amazed at how both little and much insect related things they had.

"Shino" Reika said getting Shino and his father Shibi's attention. "You have a friend who wants to see you"

Shino looked over to Naruto who gave a wave to Shino. "Hey Shino" Naruto said.

"Naruto-san why are you here?" Shino asked.

"Remember when I gave Sasuke those bracelets with the seals?" He asked as he Shino nodded. "It took me a while but I finally did it" He then handed him a seal.

"What type of seal is this?" Shino asked as Shibi raised an eyebrow.

"I call this the **Hochu-ki (Insect Trap)** " Naruto said. "It is a seal that releases a scent for bugs that causes them to home in on the smell"

"Uzumaki-san" Shibi said. "This is a very complex seal. You must have had long sleepless nights"

Naruto nodded. "I've been spending a lot of time of making that seal work"

"Why go all this way for making Shino one?" Shibi asked.

"Shino is my friend" He said. "What's wrong with doing something for your friends?" When he said this Reika had a tiny small before it disappeared.

Naruto then continued on. "It can lead people to finding bugs and it can help you track people who have been marked with the seal" He told them. "The hardest part was making it so your insects are unaffected by the seal"

"I found that by pouring your chakra or blood on the seal would make it so your kikaichu wouldn't be affected by the seal" He said.

"And how did you know this?" Reika asked.

"I asked for help but only with putting chakra into the seal" Naruto told them. "Do you want to test it?"

"Sure" Shino said as the four went out to a close by forest where bugs roamed free. Shino placed the seal down and poured his chakra into it before standing back in line next to his mother while Naruto stood on the other side of Reika.

Due to Naruto and Shino standing next to Reika, it really showed how short and young looking she was. Even Hanabi was taller than her and she was only eleven years old and still taller than Reika.

Judging by Reika's attire she was a member of the Aburame clan much like Cho was a member of the Akimichi clan. Clans like the Akimichi and the Aburame clans had trouble getting dates and if they couldn't find someone outside of the clan they would be married within the clan.

They watched as the seal attracted bugs of all shapes and sizes. Shibi and Reika kept their kikaichu from going to the seal but a few manage to go towards the seal.

"That is… amazing" Shibi said. "With this seal we will be able to find new species"

Shibi turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, will it be possible for you to make more seals for us?" Shibi asked the blonde. "I will pay you for the seals made"

"Thank you for the offer Shibi-san" Naruto said. "I will like to make seals for you but since of my genin duties I won't be able to make them all the time"

"I understand" The Aburame clan head said. "I will take it you would use some of time off to make them?"

"Yes, I will use spare free time to make the seals" Naruto said. " _And I have shadow clones to help as well_ "

Shibi nodded before he and Shino went to check the seal and the bugs that were drawn to it. Naruto felt his shirt being tugged and looked to Reika who had a tiny smile on her face. " _It should be illegal to look that cute_ " Naruto thought and that smile made her even cuter.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Reika said unaware of Naruto's thoughts. "Thanks you for being my son's friend"

"I-It's nothing" He said. "Well I better get going now" He said as he left the compound waving goodbye.

As he was walking down the street he thoughts were surprisingly (not really) on Reika. Sure he blush a couple of other times with other women and he did hang around with women that could be classified as hot and sexy like Kurenai and Anko.

Since he spent time with someone who wore clothes to show off her body aka Anko, he became use to it and blushed less but still admired their forms regardless of what they looked like.

Reika however was just too cute to him, now he knew how Mebuki and the others felt when they blushed over him.

Well the ones he knew who liked him.

Naruto walked down the once busy path and decided to get some ramen. Entering Ichiraku he took a seat on a stool as Ayame asked him for what he wanted to have while Naruto noticed Teuchi wasn't there.

"Naruto-kun" Ayame said with a smile. "Welcome back, what do you want today?"

"A miso please" He said as she nodded and went to work on the ramen. "Where's Teuchi?" He asked as when Ayame walked away his eyes went to her ass. She did have a nice figure.

"He's sick today so I'm taking over for now until he gets better"

"I hope it isn't too busy for you"

Ayame smiled at Naruto before looking back to the ramen. "It's fine" She said. "Dad won't be down to long and due to his sickness the closing times are cut shorter"

"But don't you need any help if it gets busy?"

"Well I would like the help but I can't just let anyone learn the 'secret ingredient' you know" Ayame winked at Naruto who just smiled.

Naruto pulled some ryo out as he paid for his ramen when Ayame finished. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun" Ayame said knowing how worried he got over certain people of his family and she was one of the ones he worried over. "I'll be fine, besides you have your duties as a ninja right? So you can't help out unless you have missions that don't go all day"

Naruto sighed. "But if you have enough time after the mission then maybe you can help out" Naruto then smiled.

"I would love to help you after missions" Naruto said. "But I am unsure how long tomorrow's mission is"

"Mission?" Ayame asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean missions?"

Naruto shook his head. "Tomorrow is my first C-rank mission" He told her as her eyes widened. "And the a high chance of my first kill"

Ayame looked worried but she didn't know the fact Naruto already had his first kill or kills. "Are you sure you should be okay with taking missions like that?" She asked, worry in her tone.

Naruto finished his ramen and stared helping Ayame close the ramen stand. "Ayame-chan, I'll be fine" He said. "It's not like I'll be fighting any ninja" He said.

"The only thing I will have to fight would be bandits" He said before looking Ayame in the eyes. "I want to protect you" He said with determination as Ayame's face lit up.

"In order to protect you I need to get stronger and take more dangerous missions" He said as he caressed her cheek. "I'll promise I'll come back to you Ayame-hime"

Naruto took his hand away from Ayame's cheek and gave her a smile. "Y-You promise" She stuttered.

"I'll never go back on my word to you Ayame-hime" He said. Naruto and Ayame's face got closer to each other, lips almost touching and suddenly they kissed.

It was a soft kiss until they both strengthened it as their tongues explored the other's mouth. Naruto's hands went lower as he pulled Ayame into him and he could feel her breasts pressing against him.

Pulling away from the kiss a single strand of saliva hanged in the air after the kiss going from one pair of lips to the other. Neither one cared for the saliva that came from their lips as they stared into the others eyes.

Many emotions were in their eyes including love, lust, want, compassion. Ayame was still pressing against Naruto with a blush on her face.

The stand, bar or restaurant was closed and they were the only two in Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto had a light blush on his face as he let go of Ayame. "How about I walk you home?" He asked as she timidly nodded.

It wasn't that far away but Ayame enjoyed being walked home. Naruto said goodnight to Ayame as she returned the gesture, he watched her go inside before he started walking home when he touched his lips.

" _My first kiss was with Ayame-hime_ " He thought with a smile. " _I'm glad...I'm getting a bit bolder_ " It was true, he was getting bolder. He would just say something similar to that and leave them red faced but deeply kissing them? That was the first time he ever did that.

Naruto did know one thing, it felt good.

"Too much is happening in one day" He muttered to himself as he looked at the sky. "I better prepare for tomorrow, even though it would probably be a bandit or an escort I should be prepared for anything"

The blonde Uzumaki made his way home and was a little upset he didn't have enough time to train for tomorrow. You could say it was his fault and it probably was but the members of his family were important to him.

He wondered how so many things could happen in a single day but he shrugged it off as he entered the compound. Looking around the room he noticed that Shizune, Tsunade or Tonton wasn't there.

"Must be a late night tonight" He said. "Or an early night"

Naruto wasn't really that hungry as he ate ramen earlier but he didn't know if Tsunade and Shizune had their meals yet. Naruto however took a glass of water with him as he went up to his room so he could rest for tomorrow.

Tsunade walked into the compound followed by Shizune holding Tonton. "We're home" Tsunade said.

"No reply" Shizune said. "Is he out?"

Tsunade shook her head. "He is here, his shoes are right there"

Tonton began sniffing before pointing to the stairs. "So his upstairs huh" Tsunade said.

"Let's go say hello" Tsunade said as she walked up the stairs with Shizune following.

"Shouldn't we give him some privacy?" Shizune asked.

"Maybe your right Shizune" She said making shocking her apprentice. "I think we should give him some privacy so I can spoil some grandkids"

Shizune froze as Tsunade continued walking before Shizune followed after her. They reached his room and when they opened the door they saw Naruto asleep on his bed.

Shizune awed at the sight, the face he had when he was asleep was adorable in her eyes. Unknown to her Tsunade had a smile on her face while looking at her apprentice.

"Let's give him some rest for tomorrow" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and went back down stairs with the Godaime.

Naruto woke up to a delicious smell in the air. He decided to go down stairs after getting ready for his first C mission. Getting dressed in the normal attire he walked over to his draw that contained his pouch, seals and other miscellaneous things.

Going through his pouch he pulled out the two black bracelets and put them on around his wrists, he picked up the headband with the symbol of Konoha on it before tying it around his forehead.

Naruto checked the contents of his ninja pouch. "Shuriken, senbon, kunai, a lot of seals, poisons and antidotes, military ration pills, spare scrolls, storage seals filled with other weapons and a ink pen with ink to make more seals" He listed off while most of what he listed of where in storage seals.

The seals he was taking were the Chakra Suppression Seals, Silencing Seals, Restriction Seals, Gravity Seals, Exploding Seals, Storage Seals, Flash Seals and Recording Seals. He was also taking his pouch and Lightning Flash Blade Creation Bracelets, it would be stupid not to.

He did create a new poison to use that made people fall asleep, added that with his already large big list of poisons and you have quite an arsenal. He took some shuriken and sealed them into his bracelets.

Putting the pouch on he walked down stairs where he saw Shizune making breakfast. "Good morning Naruto-kun" Shizune said as she gave Naruto a plate.

"Thank you Shizune-chan" Naruto said as Tsunade spoke up as she was drinking coffee, despite favouring sake she didn't drink only sake.

"Are you ready for your first C rank?" Tsunade asked her godson.

Naruto nodded. "As long as the mission doesn't suddenly turn into an A-rank mission and we are forced to fight an A-rank missing-nin" He joked but Shizune didn't find it too funny but she didn't say anything about it, but if you looked at her face you could see how worried she was.

Naruto felt a little bad so he decided to ease her worries. "But that will never happen" He said. "I won't be alone as I have my teammates and sensei with me so I will be fine" Once he saw Shizune ease down a little he smiled.

Naruto then exited the kitchen after breakfast and thanking Shizune again. Naruto approached training ground eight as he waited for his sensei seeing as Shino and Sasuke were already there.

They didn't have to wait to long for Kurenai to turn up. "Okay team as you know today we are going to do our first C rank mission" Kurenai told her genin team. "We will either be doing a body guarding mission, hunting animals or taking care of bandits"

Kurenai then turned around and directed her team to follow her to get their C rank mission. Team Eight followed her to the Hokage tower where Tsunade handed them their mission. "Your mission is to escort a man named Shibuki to Takigakure" Tsunade said while handing them the mission scroll for Kurenai to look over.

Naruto understood why they were taking a bandit stopping mission, bandits were starting to become rare due to ninjas always finding them and by taking main roads and lesser known paths. Being a bandit now days was starting to be less favourable to even bandits themselves. However there still was a decent amount of them in the world they were starting to decline slowly.

Kurenai nodded and turned to her team. "Meet me at the gate shortly, we will be leaving soon. Also be sure to be prepared and bring your equipment" Kurenai said as her genin nodded and left. Before Kurenai started to leave she saw Tsunade sigh.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked as Tsunade looked up to Kurenai.

"The council wants to talk about Naruto" She said.

"Why would they want to talk about Naruto?"

"You know about his ability to create chains of chakra like Kushina right?" She asked as the genjutsu mistress nodded. "Only a member of the Uzumaki clan can make those chains"

The Ice Queen of Konoha's eyes widened in realisation to what the Godaime was talking about. "You can't mean"

The Godaime confirmed by nodding. "I presume it is" She said. "They only said they wanted to discuss it and hopefully they won't pull that CRA crap"

CRA was short for Clan Restoration Act which gets a male who is the last of their clan who have a bloodline to marry multiple wives and have children with them to have kids with their bloodline. The CRA could only be used on men as it can guarantee more clan members.

However to prevent people from abusing the CRA a law was created to go with it. The law states that only one CRA was allowed per village until after a hundred years and to show that their Kekkai Genkai was real.

It might seem unfair to some dying clans or if clans were dying in those hundred years but if the act didn't have a year limit then many people could get harems by killing off their clan if they were that desperate for a harem. If the Hyuga clan or Uchiha clan were to have a massacre and only have one member of the clan left then if the law had been already used then they were pretty much doomed unless they got married.

If the village didn't follow the CRA laws or if it was really needed by the village then the Hokage needed to make the decision, in fact in order to get an accepted CRA then the Hokage needed to accept it.

The CRA wasn't known by much people at all. The Hokage, advisors and members of the council as well as a few ninja like Kurenai who had a connection with the Hokages knew of it. If people knew of the CRA then really desperate members of clans with bloodlines then would kill they clan members.

The Hyuga clan was actually one of the clans that needed to be watched out for with the law as a desperate branch member could massacre the clan to become head of the clan and get the seal removed, all for a seal.

Kurenai gave a sigh of relief. "As long as they don't place them in it" She said as Tsunade nodded.

Meanwhile outside at the same time Naruto was talking to the secretary. "Mebuki-chan what are you doing here?"

"I work as the Hokage's secretary now" She said giving Naruto a smile that caused him to smile.

"It's good to see you up on your feet" He said as Mebuki was glad that he cared for her wellbeing.

"I better get to my team" Naruto said as he walked to the doors. "I'll see you when I get back" Naruto said as he left as she said goodbye.

Mebuki went back to the paperwork and went to give Tsunade an important document as she heard talking inside. Curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door, she blushed as she heard the conversation. "CRA…" She said in a daze. "Naruto-kun is going to be but into a CRA?" Her blush got darker.

She knew what the CRA was, when she sorted through some documents she found it laying in a document called classified. When she read it she blushed at how such a law could exist before putting it away so no one could find it. She did know that Naruto probably wouldn't be put into a CRA but there was always a chance the law would be placed on him.

Naruto and his teamed waited for Kurenai to turn up and when she did they saw a ninja with her. The man ink black eyes and long, dark brown hair, he wore a grey pants, a green shirt and shinobi sandals. On the left shoulder was a grey shoulder pad with a brown strap. The most noticeable thing he was wearing was a forehead protector with the symbol for Takigakure.

They were escorting a ninja.

The man bowed. "Hello, I am Shibuki, a chunin of Takigakure" He told the genin. "Thank you for the escort"

The genin didn't know exactly what to say but they at least broke the ice. "No problem" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now team let's head to Takigakure" Kurenai told the genin as they nodded. Team Eight and Shibuki left Konoha.

" _It feels nice being out of Konoha_ " Naruto thought as the wind blew threw his hair. It wouldn't take them long to reach Takigakure but during the way there they learnt different things about the village.

However Naruto tuned out of the conversation Shibuki and the others were having and started thinking. " _Takigakure… home of the Nanabi_ " Naruto knew the location of the Tailed Beasts, some old journals of the Shodaime Hokage told of where the Bijuu were sent to.

Konoha had the Kyubi, Suna had the Ichibi, Iwa had both the Gobi and Yonbi, Kiri had both the Sanbi and Rokubi, Kumo had the Nibi and Hachibi. That left the Nanabi, originally the Nanabi was to be sent to Suna but due to a man named Kakuzu, a shinobi tasked with assassinating the first Hokage, he sent the Nanabi to Takigakure.

So Sunagakure was meant to have two bijuu instead of just one. Kakuzu must have been a powerful ninja if it made the Hokage gave them one of the nine tailed beasts. Naruto just might have a conversation with the jinchuriki.

Jinchuriki were treated as monsters and abominations, all except the ones in Konoha. He knew that much and he felt his sister and mother were way too lucky to not be seen as demons like the other jinchuriki.

Naruko, Kushina and Minato would always be a headache whenever he thought about them, so that's why he doesn't think about them. Team Kurenai and Shibuki reached the entrance to Takigakure.

Shibuki was apparently the new leader of the village after his father passed away and he seemed to be a bit of a coward when a bird scared him but he probably become more confident when he was making some serious decisions for the village.

The entrance to the village was a large waterfall. It certainly lived up to its name that was for sure. They noticed some trash in the water as a couple of kids ran up to them and asked for help cleaning up trash in the river.

Naruto used a few shadow clones to help speed up the process. "This is not what I expected for a C rank mission" Naruto said as he watched his clones pick up trash.

"You got that right" Sasuke said as Shino nodded.

"At least you three have something to do" Kurenai said before looking over to Naruto who was just sitting down making clones do the hard work.

Naruto had large chakra reserves but nowhere as large as Naruko or Kushina. He might have less than those two but he still had enough chakra to create many shadow clones.

Meanwhile in Konoha, a certain assistant was pacing back and forth. Shizune had a look of worry on her face as she was thinking of Naruto.

"Are you okay Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she watched her pace back and forth.

"No, I'm…I'm worried about Naruto" She said as she stopped pacing. "Even though it's his first C rank mission there is a possibility that it could turn into an A-rank mission or something worse"

Tsunade had a teasing smirk on her face. "You worrying over him like his wife Shizune"

"W-W-Wife" Shizune stuttered as her face started to turn red as she looked at Tsunade whose smirk got bigger.

"So you are thinking about being his wife?"

"TSUNADE-SAMA" Shizune shouted. "I'm not thinking that at all"

"Oh" She said as her smirk was still present on her face. "Naughty Shizune, are you having dirty thoughts then?"

"Of course not"

"That's a shame"

"Huh?" Shizune said clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh it's just that you two would make a great couple" Tsunade caused Shizune to go red again. "And maybe you can both give me grandkids. I can just imagine them now"

Tsunade watched as Shizune left the room faster than the Hiraishin. She laughed for a while before realising what would happen when Naruto would return. "…It's going to be completely awkward when he returns now isn't it?" She asked herself.

When Naruto returned from the mission Shizune would probably avoid him or just blush when she looks at him. "Yes it is Hokage-sama" A voice told the Hokage.

Tsunade's eye twitched. She glanced to where the voice came from, a long haired purple haired ANBU.

"Hokage-sama" The ANBU said. "It is time for your meeting with the council"

"Thank you" She said as she stood up and walked out to meet with the council.

Sasuke and Shino were sitting down resting after they finished picking up the trash as Naruto just smiled. Kurenai looked at her genin before turning to Shibuki. "It was nice meeting you Shibuki but I guess it's time for us to go" She said as Shibuki nodded.

As they were about to leave a woman came up to them. "Help"

Naruto ran over to the woman. "Are you okay?"

"The village is under attack" She said before she passed out. Naruto created a few clones to take the kids and the woman somewhere safe.

"Sensei, what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I would prefer to stay and help but this decision is up to Shibuki-san" She said as Shibuki thought about letting them into the village by showing them the way in.

"I would like the assistance" Shibuki said as he led them to the waterfall. Before they could enter they all jumped back as some ninja jumped out from the waterfall and threw kunai at the team.

Sasuke took the lead as he went through some hand seals. " **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix** **Sage Fire Technique)** " Sasuke called out his jutsu as a volley of small fireballs to attack the mid-air ninja.

Shino also sent out his insects to attack the ninja as Naruto unsealed some kunai and threw them while the fireballs where in the air hitting the mid-air ninja. Burnt bodies hit the ground covered in bugs and the occasion shuriken lied on the floor.

Kurenai looked worried for her genin team as they just killed the ninja in front of them however she saw Naruto tense up and saw what he was looking at.

Another ninja was standing in front of them. "Snap out of it you two" Naruto said. "Think about it later, we have another enemy to fight first!" Naruto said to his two teammates who were currently unresponsive.

"Damn it" Naruto said as Kurenai landed next to him.

"Murasame, a missing-nin from Amegakure" Kurenai said as she looked at the now revealed Murasame as Shibuki was hiding behind a rock.

Murasama was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and brown coloured arm warmers. He had chin length grey hair which was spiked at the top and also had a teal line marking that goes over his nose.

"Naruto be careful, he may not be a high ranking ninja but he is still dangerous" Kurenai told Naruto as he nodded.

"I'll be careful Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as he prepared to fight the enemy in front of him.

Murasama went in for an attack at close range as Naruto jumped back. Kurenai went through some hand seals as she disappears from plain sight as a tree suddenly started coiling itself around Mursama.

" **Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)** " Kurenai whispered as she appeared from the tree with a kunai in her hands.

Pressing the blade against Murasama's neck she asked him some questions. "Why are you here?"

Mursama had a bead of sweat roll down his face as he stared at the kunai. "A missing-nin from Taki hired us to…"

"To what"

"To steal the Hero Water"

"What is the Hero Water?" She asked with a raised brow.

"It…It allows a ninja to have a least a ten-fold increase in chakra for a short-period of time in exchange the water shortens the user's life span" Murasama said. "Now please…let me go"

Kurenai removed the blade causing Murasama to release the breath he had been holding before the kunai stabbed him in the neck. "No" Kurenai coldly said as the genjutsu she cast ended as Naruto was watching in interest.

" _Hero Water sounds useful_ " Naruto thought as Kurenai walked over to him.

"Naruto" Kurenai got his attention. "You recovered so quickly from the kill than your teammates…why is that?" She asked.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. He knew this would come one day and he couldn't say because he killed everyone at the party and that was a big no. He came up with an excuse.

Naruto's eyes gained sadness. "I feel awful for killing them but when an enemy is still here I need to worry about it later, I was planning to hold on my emotions until we got back to Konoha"

"Naruto" Kurenai said sadly looking at her genin. She got closer to Naruto before she suddenly hugged him and he hugged back.

Since she couldn't see his face, she missed seeing a smile on his face. " _I'm sorry for lying to you Kurenai-chan but I can never tell you, any of you_ " He thought as he tightened the hug. " _Your warm… I wish we could stay like this_ " He thought before he broke the hug.

"Thanks sensei" Naruto said. "I think they need help now" He said as Kurenai nodded.

After getting Sasuke and Shino somewhat over their first kills, Naruto went to check on Shibuki who had his eyes closed.

"Hey Shibuki" Naruto called out to the cowardly leader. "It's over. Let's go into the village quickly"

"We got to be careful" Kurenai said. "We don't know how many there are"

Team Kurenai and Shibuki entered Takigakure. That was when they saw a man with long spiky hair, small dark eyes, and a goatee wearing a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals and a bandana.

"Suien-sensei" Shibuki said in shock as Suien turned to look at him.

"If it isn't my old student" He said. "And it looks like he brought friends"

Suddenly more ninja appeared but two stood out the most. The first was a male wearing a black hat like forehead protector with the Amegakure symbol on the front, a black skin tight suit underneath al of his clothing that also covered his mouth and nose, a grey scarf around his neck, a white T-shirt over is black suit and blue-coloured pants. He had tiny black eye irises, messy, chin length brown hair coming out from under his forehead protector.

"Kirisame" Suien spoke. "Kill them" He ordered as the ame ninja nodded.

The second ninja was a kunoichi. She was a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi with fair skin, short light brown unkempt hair spikey hair, azure blue earrings, red lipstick, pupil-less black eye irises, short thin light brown eyebrows and wears a white hairband over her head that held the hair out of the way from her eyes. She was wearing a grey tube top that has a dark red linen along with an open, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals.

"Hisame" Suien called out to her. "Kill the others" She nodded and jumped into the fray as the minor grunts also joined in but they were easily dispatched by the ninja.

Sasuke and Shino found themselves fighting Kirisame as Naruto found that he was fighting Hisame alone leaving their sensei with Suien. Naruto was able to separate Hisame from the group.

Shino's kikaichu started to drain the chakra of Kirisame as Sasuke fought with the missing-nin in close combat.

Kirisame surprised the two genin by calling out a jutsu suddenly. " **Suiton: Suiben (Water Release: Water Whip)** " Kirisame said as he created a whip made of water and hit Sasuke sending him back into Shino.

The whip of water then restrained Sasuke as Kirisame started stomping on his face until he jumped back to avoid a large swarm of Kikaichu. "Sasuke are you alright?" Shino asked as Sasuke rubbed his face.

"I'll think I'll be fine" He said as he pulled out a kunai.

"You brats have no idea who you are messing with" Kirisame said as he lashed his whip causing Sasuke to jump out of the way.

Kirisame went to move away from Sasuke's sudden lunge but he found himself restrained by Shino's insects restrained Kirisame's movements. "Damn it" He muttered as Sasuke lunged ever so closer to Kirisame that the ame missing-nin started to panic until… Sasuke… hesitated.

The fear of killing a man got to him, he and Shino had still yet to get other their first kill. Kirisame grinned as he used this to his advantage. " **Suiton: Suiben** " The missing-nin said as he caused a whip of water to hit the Uchiha before the bugs started to drain his chakra.

Sasuke looked up to see Kirisame use the whip of water attack Shino and his bug. "After I kill your friend your next" Kirisame said to Sasuke before Kirisame managed to dive into the body of water nearby.

Sasuke seemed to freeze as Shino looked to Sasuke. Shino was also getting over his first kills but he knew to put those emotions away for the time being.

Shino looked around and used his bugs to search until his leg was wrapped by the whip. Shino was then pulled down into body of water.

"SHINO" Sasuke yelled as he saw Shino dragged into the water before Shino came flying out of the water. Sasuke ran over to Shino. "Shino, are you okay?"

"I am fine" Shino said. "My kikaichu are weakened underwater"

Sasuke saw Kirisame rise out of the water as Sasuke glared. "You'll pay for what you done to Shino" Sasuke said placing Shino against a wall. "Just wait here Shino, get some rest. Naruto can fix you up when he finishes with his opponent"

Shino said nothing but nodded as Kirisame laughed. "Like you can defeat me" He said arrogantly. "Even though Murasama is dead you didn't kill him"

"It doesn't matter who killed your partner" Sasuke said walking towards Kirisame with his hair shadowing his eyes. "What does matter is giving what you gave Shino at ten times the amount"

When Sasuke looked up at Kirisame his eyes held the Sharingan. " _The Sharingan, so that kid is an Uchiha_ " Kirisame thought. " _I can't wait to get a free sharingan!_ "

" **Suiton: Suiben** " Kirisame said as he threw the whip at Sasuke who dodged the lashes the missing-nin tried to use to attack him.

Sasuke easily closed the distance between them. "You're too slow" He said as he punched Kirisame in the face sending him back. The Uchiha started running while going through some hand seals. "Have your own medicine! **Suiton: Suiben** " Sasuke said as he created his own water whip and whipped Kirisame.

Going through another set of hand seals he called out his attack. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** " Sasuke then breathed out a large fireball that headed straight towards Kirisame.

Kirisame went to jump out of the way but looking down he noticed that both his arms and legs had holes in them and bugs were crawling out! Looking over to the other Konoha genin who had an arm raised he realised what happened.

The fireball closed in on Kirisame as it engulfed him burning him to ash that then floated on the water's surface. "Thanks Shino" Sasuke said as he walked back over and helped Shino up.

"We should find Kurenai sensei and Naruto-san" Shino said. "They need our help" Sasuke nodded as they both went to find their teammate and sensei.

Meanwhile with Naruto at the same time, he led Hisame to a location near the big tree located close by. He had a lot of tools he could use to fight against Hisame, poisons, seals, there were many options he could go about it.

"Are you finally done running away?" She asked as Naruto turned around and smiled at her.

"Running?" Naruto asked. "Oh, I'm not running"

"Huh?"

"You followed me to a place… where I can go all out" Naruto said.

Hisame smirked. "Those are some big words. I do hope you follow through"

" _What can I use, poison that causes death? Nah, Fatigue? Sure_ " Naruto thought as the shinobi and kunoichi got ready for the other to move. " _Chakra Suppression and Restriction seals would work great_ " Naruto thought as he carefully analysed his opponent.

" **Suiton: Suiben** " Hisame said as she created a whip made entirely of water. She caused the whip to well whip him but as Naruto dodged he noticed that she created a second whip and started using the two whips to try and hit him and she was succeeding.

Suddenly one of the water whips coiled around him and ended up binding him. "Got you" She said. "And you said you were going to give it your all"

Naruto just smirked at her. "There is a thing called a warm up right?" Naruto had one free arm raised in the air. " **Raiton: Koto Yashi (Lightning Release: Surging Palm)** " Naruto said as his lightning gathered around his palm before he grabbed the whip.

Hisame's eyes widened as she was shocked as well as Naruto himself and when she let go so did Naruto. "That was clever" She said.

"Thanks" Naruto replied. " _Note to self, never do that again_ "

Hisame dipped her middle and index fingers in the water below as long water type ropes came out as she wriggles them to the surface. " **Suiton: Jinsoku Sandahoippu (Water Release: Rapid Thunder Whip)** " She called out before she started to use them as if they were samurai swords.

Naruto dodged each swing as he backed up. Ducking under a swing he created a hand seal. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " A shadow clone appeared next to him and then started to rush Hisame causing her to fight two at once.

The original Naruto held up his hand. " **Kongo Fusa** " A chain made of chakra came out of his hand flew towards Hisame who was currently fighting of the clone. Turning to see the chain she swung one of the samurai acting whips to block the chain only for the chain to break through.

"What?" She was shocked at how easily the adamantine chain broke through her jutsu, then again it was called adamantine for a reason. She narrowly dodged the chain as Naruto's clone jumped towards her.

Swinging the other whip she managed to hit the clone causing it to disperse into a cloud of smoke. She swung the whip like a samurai sword towards the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki raised the chain to block the swing as he retracted the chain.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)** " Water gushed from Hisame's mouth like a waterfall trying to wash Naruto away.

Jumping out of the wave of water he created a shadow clone to distract Hisame as he prepared his next attack.

" **Suiton: Suiben** " Hisame defeated the clone with the water whip jutsu before her arm holding the whip dropped down. Looking over to Naruto she saw he had thrown something that caused her other arm to drop to the ground.

Hisame saw that her arms had senbon in them and that they were coated? "What did you do?"

"Those senbon were covered in a paralytic poison" Naruto said holding up a senbon and a vial of poison before he placed them away in his pouch.

Hisame felt her legs getting weaker and also saw another two senbon. "H-How did you?"

"When I sent my clone to fight you I used it as a distraction to coat my senbon in poison" Naruto explained. "I'll admit I used less paralytic poison on your legs than your arms" He said as he walked closer to her.

"A-Are you going to k-kill me"

"No" Naruto said shocking the missing-nin. "I could have killed you with some lethal poison if I really wanted to" His lethal poison could have killed her within a large time range, instantly, a few seconds or minutes, hours, days, etc. He could even combine his poisons together to make stronger poisons.

"Then why?"

"I'm saving my poisons" He told her, while he had poisons he didn't have a large quantity of it and needed to restock if he ever ran out. Luckily he had a lot of poisons on him and would last him for quite a while but he wanted to save them for tougher opponents he would eventually fight.

"I'll give you a choice" Naruto said as he created a clone. "You can either be go into custody where you will die or be put into a prison or you can re-join your village, live somewhere else or you can… join me"

Hisame knew she had to make a choice. She looked up to see Naruto giving her a smile, she had made her choice.

 **A bit confused about Ramen Ichiraku being just a bar for ramen or also a house due to the design of the first restaurant. Hope the scene with Ayame wasn't too rushed as I wanted Naruto to have at least one person to have a relationship/advance a relationship with and starting off the harem officially.**

 **Also due to people wanting the potentials members of the last chapter they are in, sorry if there was someone you didn't want in it that made it. For Tsunami should Inari be in the story or should he be non-existent? A world where Inari was never born?**

 **Also choosing what the first C rank mission they would be doing was actually the hardest part for me. There was so many to choose from and there will be more missions before the chunin exams like the Wave Arc.**

 **Should Naruto give in to his urges after the mission or during a different mission? Basically I'm just asking if you guys wanted a lemon soon or later. I have also been playing J Stars Victory Vs+ which gave me a few interesting crossover ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 4

Tsunade walked into a room that had a rectangular table, two chairs on the short ends and two couches on the long ends. She sat down in the chair as Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sat in two of the chairs leaving the one opposite of Tsunade empty.

Contrary to what people thought of the council, the council only consisted of the Hokage, Koharu, Homura and Danzo but due to Danzo's death the council lost one of its members. The council couldn't actually do anything as the Hokage had the final say but they gave their opinions and advice thus making sure the decisions are fair and take into account all possibilities and viewpoints.

Homura and Koharu were two of the three remaining members of the Escort Unit. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the two elders of Konoha. "Let's get this other with" She said.

"As you know we wish to discuss about the last remaining Uzumaki" Homura said.

Tsunade knew where this was going. "And what about Naruto"

Koharu was the one who spoke next. "The ability to create and use the chains, only those of the Uzumaki clan use those chains"

"The Uzumaki chakra chains are on par if not greater than Hashirama's Mokuton" Homura said. "Has only clan members could use it we believe it is a Kekkei Genkai"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think it is a bloodline?" Tsunade asked the two.

"Kushina had a genin team" Koharu said placing a folder on the table. "Members of team Kushina were Yurika, Gazeru and Komachi"

"We believe that Kushina tried to train them to use the chains" Homura looked at Tsunade. "As you were her former sensei on your own genin team you would have been informed of who she was training"

"And you were her legal guardian when she was in Konoha" Koharu said causing Tsunade to sigh.

"Fine, it is true that Kushina told me what she was training her genin" Tsunade said as she looked at both Koharu and Homura. "Kushina trained five people how to use it"

The elders looked surprised and where about to ask more questions as Tsunade cut them off. "All five people failed"

"Failed?" The female elder asked. "But Naruto seems to be able to use it"

Tsunade shook her head. "I am not talking about Naruto" This caught the elders off guard and Tsunade continued speaking. "Kushina trained all three of her genin, she taught Rin Nohara from Minato's team and the last was her own daughter Naruko, however despite failing she did show signs of having it"

"Then what about her son?" The male elder asked. "Surely she had taught him something?"

"Wrong again" The slug princess said. "Naruto learnt it all by himself, he didn't get Kushina's help nor did she bother to teach him how to use it"

"Are you saying that Kushina neglected her child?" Koharu asked.

"It is not well known to everyone but… Minato and Kushina did indeed neglect their son for their daughter"

"What reason was there?"

Tsunade only had to say one word to make them understand. "Kyubi"

There was an eerie silence in the room before Koharu spoke up. "Are you sure this was the reason?" Tsunade confirmed this by nodding.

"Neglecting a child because of her daughter being a jinchuriki? Kushina never drew on its power nor has she bothered to make sure her seal wouldn't break" Homura said. "Uzumaki seals are one of the strongest and the Shiki Fujin is probably one of the strongest of them all"

Tsunade was quite shocked to hear that, she expected them to favour training the jinchuriki but then again they were trained by Tobirama and by extension Hashirama as he was usually there with them on occasions.

"But back to the main topic of Naruto's potential kekkei genkai" Koharu said. "We would like to place Naruto into a CRA"

"And what makes you think I would allow that?" The Hokage said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade" Koharu said her name with a very serious tone. "Naruto is the last remaining Uzumaki that we know"

"So?"

"That means that if he was to be placed under CRA there is a chance to revival 'your' grandmother's clan" She said.

"But to force CRA on him, he could marry a single woman and then his kids would have kids eventually restoring his clan"

"That may be true but what if he dies?" Homura said this caused Tsunade to freeze, she never thought of Naruto actually dying.

"This way he can have both kids and loving wives" Koharu said before she smiled. "And besides we know that if two or more people confessed their love for him he would never break their hearts"

Tsunade withheld a sigh as she knew she was right. Naruto was too kind for his own good and he would rather everyone else's happiness before his own even if that meant his parents that wrongfully ignored him and neglected him, a child never forgets after all.

Even if he hated his parents he wouldn't stop them from having their own happiness, in a way that didn't include him. You could mistake him for an Aburame for how long he could hold grudges for but he seemed to drop it after their deaths.

Tsunade was surprised that they didn't care about the Kyubi that was out there somewhere. "We realise what would happen when the law would be placed on him" Homura said.

"And think about it this way Tsunade" Koharu said. "He was neglected by his family and he probably found a new family such as you, he would probably want to have a family and make sure he never turns out to be like his own parents"

Homura nodded. "Think about his happiness Tsunade"

Tsunade thought about it for what seemed like ages. Naruto would most likely accept the feelings of more than one girl and she did want him to be happy, even though she saw he was happy she wanted him to be truly happy.

Naruto would probably gather a harem of women by accident due to his inherited looks, kindness, etc. If by allowing Naruto to legally have a harem could make him truly happy then so be it. She didn't like this but if he was just going to accept all of the women who confessed to him then it was the only way.

"As Godaime Hokage I hereby place Naruto under CRA" She said. "But the CRA will remain secret between us three and Naruto himself"

Koharu and Homura nodded. "Is that all? If so then this council meeting is over" Tsunade said as she got up and left but not before taking Team Kushina's folder with her. "I need some sake" She muttered.

" _I hope Naruto is fine with my decision_ " She thought as she continued back to her office.

With Naruto he didn't know why but something told him when he returned to the village he would be happy. Naruto turned his attention back to the missing-nin in front of him. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have" Hisame said.

"Well what is it?"

"I have decided to… join you"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why? What made you come to this answer?" Naruto's clone took the senbon out of her as he did wonder why she chose to join him. It was probably due to her wanting to live instead of potential death.

Naruto had no qualms with taking her with him. Sure it would be hard to explain to both his sensei and teammates as they were just fighting each other just a while ago.

Hisame was about to speak until she was lifted onto the clone's back as she felt her chakra starting to leave her. "W-What's happening to me?"

"I placed a Chakra Suppression seal on you" He said. "Don't worry talk to me clone, I have business with your boss, Suien"

Naruto then left as the clone went another way to leave the village. "So why do you want to come with me?"

Hisame stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "For one I didn't want to be locked up or killed" She said as Naruto nodded. "And the other reason is…" She never finished as Naruto finished it for her.

"Is because you're the odd one out in your group"

"How did?"

"Your friend Murasame was noticed by my sensei" He said as he quickly left Takigakure. "That was from a bingo book due to her saying that he wasn't a threat as the strongest are remembered more than other missing-nin"

Hisame looked down. "But the same bingo book it said that you are one of the smartest kunoichi in Amegakure" He said causing her to look up at him.

Naruto turned his head slightly and gave her a smile. "When I saw you, you felt different from the others, like you didn't belong" Naruto turned his head back in front of him. "You were forced to go with them right?"

Hisame sighed. "That's right" She confirmed.

"Did they do anything to you?"

Hisame shook her head. "No they didn't do anything like that. They knew I was too strong for the both of them"

"Then how did they get you to join them?"

"By killing someone that I now"

"Did they kill that person?"

"No, it was just threatening" She said.

"If they were in Ame wouldn't they know something was up?"

"She doesn't live in Amegakure"

" _So it's a she huh_ " He thought. "Who is this person?"

"An old friend I met when travelling" She smiled fondly. "Her name was Shiseru"

"I assume she is a friend?"

Hisame nodded. "Well less of a friend and more of an older sister" She informed Naruto "She lives in Hacho Village. Last time I seen her she was a militia officer or at least a part of their ranks"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If she is an officer then why would they threaten her life?"

"She isn't a ninja, she is a swordswoman" She looked at the clouds passing by. "She might be strong close range but they, Kirisame and Murasame, can fight long range"

"I see" Naruto said. "Do you want me to take you to the village?"

"You're a clone aren't you?" She asked as he nodded. "Then what happens if you dispelled? I'll still have my chakra supressed and I still can't move my arms yet to reach the tag"

The clone thought over what he should do. "How about I find a safe place to stay for now?" He said. "The village seems to be far away from here"

Hisame nodded as the clone continued walking. "Were you originally from Ame?"

"No, I was an orphan and I met an Ame ninja who took me in and gave me a place to stay" She said.

"I see" Naruto said. "You know I could try to get you into Konoha if you want. I mean it wouldn't hurt having an attractive woman in the village" He said causing the kunoichi to blush, he was a charmer.

Naruto walked in silence as Hisame spoke to him. "Thank you for this" She said as her breasts pressed into his back.

The original Naruto went to find his sensei and teammates as they were fighting the other shinobi that were attacking the village. He might be able to convince them to spare Hisame…when he got the memories from the clone back or from a clone the clone made.

Naruto saw Sasuke and Shino heading toward him. "Shino, Sasuke are you okay?"

"Were fine but Shino could use a bit of help"

"Your chakra or body"

"My chakra, I have a few bruises but I should be fine" Shino said.

Naruto then got out a single military ration pill. "Take this" He handed the pill to Shino. "If start to feel pain or show signs of wounds or even have wounds I will stop you and heal you" Naruto said seriously to Shino who nodded.

"Thanks" Shino said as Naruto smiled. Shino then ate the pill and felt his chakra return.

"Now let's go to our sensei" Naruto said as Sasuke and Shino nodded before they took off towards their sensei.

Meanwhile with Kurenai she was fighting Suien as Shibuki decided to hide, both were jonin levelled ninja and Kurenai was glad that her genin weren't fighting a jonin levelled ninja but that didn't stop her worry.

Sasuke and Shino were fighting Kirisame and Naruto was fighting Hisame, both chunin level ninja just like the ninja Murasame she killed. She hoped that her students were fine. She didn't want to lose them, she knew that there was a chance of them dying but she didn't want to believe it.

She saw her genin team as a family and she worried over each one. " _I got to place my trust in them_ " She thought to herself. " _I'll believe in my genin…no, my precious family_ "

She shook her head a little. " _It seemed a bit of Naruto started to rub off on her_ "

"Are you worried for your brats?" Suien said making Kurenai frown.

"Don't call them that"

"Don't worry, they will be dead soon"

Kurenai glared at Suien. "My genin won't die" She said confidently. "They will survive, they will defeat your to hired ninja. I believe they'll win"

"You seem to overestimate them, they are genin" Suien said.

"No, I'm not overestimating them, I believe in them" Kurenai said. "Shino is a member of the Aburame clan, Sasuke is a member of the Uchiha clan and Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki clan"

Suien's eyes widened at the three clan names, the Uzumaki clan was a clan was still feared to this day but to a lesser extent, the Uchiha clan was feared due to Madara Uchiha and the Aburame clan was one of the four noble clans of Konoha, it was the appropriate action to have when these three clans were together.

"Shino was trained by the Aburame clan, Sasuke was trained by the Uchiha clan but Naruto, Naruto was trained by multiple clans and jonin of Konoha even the current Hokage herself" Kurenai said. "I have no doubt Naruto is the strongest genin of his generation but do you know something very important?"

Suien shook his head negatively. "I trained all three of them" She said. "Even though I trained Naruto longer than Shino and Sasuke they still are strong even for genin"

Kurenai suddenly threw kunai at Suien who dodge and threw his own back making her dodge. "I got to admit that bragging about my genin felt pretty good" She muttered to herself. "I now know why sensei did that"

Every jonin ninja that had a genin team wanted to brag about their genin and they usually wait to the chunin exam for it, it was good to get how good your students were off your chest.

The genjutsu mistress went through a few seals before unleashing her attack. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " A giant ball of fire headed towards Suien.

Suien went through hand seals to counter the fireball. " **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)** " Suien created a large wall of water around himself as the fireball was completely intercepted.

"Damn" Kurenai said as the wall of water went down.

"You got to do better than that" Suien taunted before he used a new jutsu. " **Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba (Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword)** " Suddenly water formed into a sword.

Kurenai silently cursed as her jutsu library mainly consisted of genjutsu and a hand full of ninjutsu, she barely had ninjutsu just a lot of genjutsu. Suien rushed the jonin level ninja swinging the makeshift sword at Kurenai who dodged the attacks and parried with a kunai.

Kurenai managed to kick Suien back and during his stumble backwards Kurenai casted another jutsu. " **Magen: Hanagasumi (Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist)** "

Suien looked around to see himself on a pink flower bud before the flower closed trapping him within the flower and then exploded.

Suien was sent back due to the explosion of the genjutsu, while the attack was a mental attack that tricked his brain Kurenai did managed to attack him during the time he was in the genjutsu.

Suien stood back up and unfortunately allowed him to block the throw shuriken that Kurenai threw. " _Damn it all_ " He thought. " _She isn't called the Genjutsu Mistress for nothing_ "

" _But why is she called Ice Queen, I have yet to see any ice related techniques_ " Suien thought as Kurenai felt her eye twitch for some unknown reason.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " Kurenai sent another large fireball towards Suien.

Suien countered by creating the water sword once more. " **Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba** " The water sword formed with the fireball being just inches away before he swung the sword destroying the fireball only to see Kurenai wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Suien asked himself as he looked around.

Kurenai then appeared behind Suien without being detected. She then stabbed Suien in the back with the kunai in her hand causing Suien to fall over in pain.

"Shit" Suien said as he saw Kurenai held up her kunai. Kurenai was about to finish Suien off until they both saw Shibuki coming back with the Hero Water.

" _Fool!_ " Kurenai thought as she went to back to finish Suien off but Suien used all his strength to roll out of the way and dash towards Shibuki. Kurenai threw shuriken and kunai at Suien hitting him in both the back and the legs causing him to fall but taking down Shibuki with him to.

Suien ripped the bottle out of Shibuki's hands and drank a drop of the hero water and already he felt his chakra increase ten-fold. "Hahahaha" Suien said. "I feel so powerful!" He exclaimed.

Kurenai glared at Shibuki for basically giving Suien the hero water. Suien disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Kureani punching her in the gut and sending her flying across the lake before appearing on the other side of said lake and kicking her back.

"Damn it" Kurenai muttered standing up. "That water has increased his speed as well"

"What's wrong?" Suien taunted. "Am I too fast?" He smugly asked

Suien went to drink more of the hero water but noticed it was gone? "Where did it go?" He shouted in confusion.

Kureani sensed three familiar people near here and she smiled. They were able to defeat their opponents, chunin level ninja defeated by fresh genin.

She was definitely going to hold this over the other jonin's heads, but first was defeating Suien. She looked to see Shino holding the bottle with his bugs over it before handing to Shibuki. Sasuke was also there standing in front of the cowardly leader.

"You brats" Suien said and as he was about to rocket towards the two he tripped and they saw that Naruto had thrown a senbon covered with paralytic poison into his leg as well as two other senbon into his back. "Fucking brats"

"You were amazing sensei" Naruto said as they all saw Naruto's eyes hardened as he scowled at Suien. "But how dare he drink that against you"

"I'll make sure he'll regret ever harming… no ever touched you" He said with a lot of venom.

Kurenai's eyes widened before she smiled. Naruto was overprotective over his family and would do the same if Sasuke or Shino were in her position. Little did she know that she was getting a little more than Sasuke and Shino would ever get.

" **Katon: Hinotama (Fire Release: Fireball)** " Naruto said as he released a fireball towards Suien at a fast speed. It was nowhere as big as the great fireball but it cost less chakra and was a little faster in speed and casting time.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki** " Suien said without having to make hand seals as the wall of water appeared once again blocking the jutsu.

" **Suiton: Suiben** " Sasuke said as he created a whip of water to attack Suien and successfully hitting him to the side leaving an opening.

" **Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki (Secret Technique: Insect Tornado)** " Shino called out his jutsu as kikaichu covered Suien's body, surrounding the body the kikaichu created a fast-moving tornado with Suien inside.

Suien's body emerged as he seemingly broke out of the jutsu as Naruto ran up to Suien during the time he was in the insect tornado. " **Raiton: Koto Yashi** " Naruto's palm gathered lightning chakra and he palm thrusted Suien shocking the missing-nin and sending him back.

Kureani had a look of pride on her face as she watched her team fight Suien and using teamwork against him.

Suien got up while muttering something about brats. Suien took a breath, wait take a breath? "Why am I starting to get tired?"

"That would be me" Naruto said. "Out of the three senbon I threw, one was covered in paralytic poison. The second was covered in a poison that would lower your fatigue which is why you are tiring right now"

"And what about the third senbon"

"The third senbon was coated in a lethal poison" Naruto told him. "Depending on which lethal poison I used you will start dying in seconds or minutes"

Naruto's lethal death causing poison had multiple time limits with the poison would kill the victim ranging from instant to weeks as he already went over. He had multiple vials of the poisons he made and carried and many vials for different death inducing poisons based on their time range.

Suien struggle to stand up as chakra gathered around his body. "That is it you brats" Suien said. "No more playing around!"

Chakra flowed through the area as suddenly Suien disappeared from view and kicked Sasuke before doing the same to Naruto. Naruto while being sent flying back opened his eyes to see Suien in front of him. "Give me the antidote!" Suien yelled as his fist connected with Naruto's gut.

"N-Never" Naruto said before he went flying into the tree. Naruto coughed up a little blood from his mouth. He watched as Suien was fighting his teammates, sensei and even Shibuki who drank a small amount of the hero water.

Naruto got up. "If I can just place some seals on him as well" Naruto said as he pulled out a seal, looking down at it his eyes widened.

It was the Hochu-ki!

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered what he was thinking about when they were walking to Taki, Taki had a bijuu, the Nanabi!

The Nanabi was a Kabutomushi, a large flying insect with seven tails or six wings and one tail if you want to get to technical. Naruto held the seal in his hands, his sensei Kurenai was handling Suien just fine until he drank that water.

So was it fine to call on the Nanabi fine to use the seal to drawn the bijuu or the jinchuriki towards him? It could go wrong or it could perfectly fine. Naruto did want to meet the jinchuriki of the Nanabi anyways.

One thought from Naruto decided it. " _Screw it_ " He placed the seal on him as he placed his chakra in it.

" _My kikaichu are being drawn away_ " Shino thought as he tried to hold back his kikaichu. He looked to see Naruto standing up with the seal he gave him. " _What is he doing? It must be part of a plan_ " He wondered before thinking of why he was doing this.

Meanwhile in Takigaure a tan skinned kunoichi with short, spiky mint green hair and orange eyes was sitting away from the whole village. "I hate this hell" She said aloud not caring if anyone heard her.

" _ **It seems there is fighting in the village**_ " The Nanabi inside her said to its jinchuriki.

"Like I care what happens to the village"

The Nanabi was very quiet for a while. " _ **That chakra, it's familiar but very small**_ " The bijuu muttered. " _ **So it isn't a jinchuriki but a pseudo-jinchuriki?**_ "

" _What are you talking about?_ " She asked a little interested.

" _ **It is nothing to worry about Fu**_ " The Nanabi said. " _ **Just thinking about something**_ "

"Alright then" The now named Fu said instead of communicating mentally with the bijuu.

The Nanabi was going to think of the small tiny amount of chakra until it suddenly stopped. " _ **That smell**_ "

" _You okay?_ "

" _ **Fu do you smell that?**_ " The Nanabi told her as Fu sniffed the air.

"I…I do" Fu said as she sniffed. "It smells delicious"

" _ **Go over to the source of the smell**_ "

"What? Why?"

" _ **It's smells delicious doesn't it?**_ " The Nanabi asked as Fu nodded. Fu had to admit the smell was delicious it almost made her drool, and it seemed to make the Nanabi go crazy over it. " _ **Whatever the source of that delicious scent is, take it. Man or woman, plant or some weird mechanism, take it**_ "

Fu started to go towards the scent as she blushed when the bijuu inside talked of taking the source by any means necessary, even by extracting it through sex. Combined with the smell of whatever the scent was and the fact Nanabi was talking about sex, Fu had a blush across her face until she shook it off.

Fu managed to get to where the smell was and she saw a blond hair teen around her age and the smell was coming from him!

" _ **Take him!**_ " The Nanabi suddenly shouted. " _ **He is the source! Extract the source of that smell!**_ "

" _N-N-Nanabi_ " Fu mentally stuttered.

Meanwhile with Naruto he looked over to see a girl with mint green hair. " _Is she the jinchuriki?_ " He thought before turning back to the seal. " _If she was drawn her by this seal, I have to make sure the Aburame clan won't be able to draw her or make her immune to the scent_ "

" _It looks like I have some experimenting to do_ " He thought as he was about to re-join the fight.

"Hey" Fu said causing Naruto to look back at her. "Um..I…" She didn't exactly know what to say with Nanabi going on in her head.

"I need to go help my team" He said as he saw a forehead protector around her arm. "Are you a ninja?"

"Uh yeah" Fu felt nervous, she never felt this nervous before.

"Can you help me and my team?"

" _ **Do it**_ " Nanabi said. " _ **Then maybe he can let you extract that 'sap' from him**_ "

" _Nanabi_ " She inwardly shouted, man what has gotten into the Nanabi?

"I don't think so" She said and Naruto could see the slight fear in her eyes when she looked over to see Taki shinobi like Shibuki.

"You're afraid?" Naruto asked.

"No!"

"Then why won't you help?" Naruto asked even though he knew why.

"It is…because…no reason"

"You're a jinchuriki aren't you" Naruto said as he walked over to the jinchuriki.

"How did you know?" She asked with fear thinking of what was going to happen.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "I knew a jinchuriki before"

"You did?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, the holder of the Kyubi" He said shocking her. "How about this then, if you help us fight the guy who drank the hero water I can get you out of the village"

"You can?" Fu said with hope before she narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't" He said. "To you I am just a stranger"

"But the jinchuriki in my village, Konoha, was never hated"

"She was never hated by the villagers?"

Naruto shook his head. "She was lucky and had something you and the other jinchuriki would die for" He said. "And because of that she got cocky and arrogant…" He muttered the last part.

"If what you're saying is true then I would be able to live freely in Konoha?"

"Yes, my godmother is the current Hokage and we will keep your status hidden just in case" Naruto said. "You can live in Konoha freely without fear" He said as he extended his hand for her.

She looked at his hand before she grabbed his hand. "I accept" Naruto smiled at her words before turning serious as he looked towards Suien.

"Are you ready to finish this guy off?" He asked as Fu nodded.

"As long as it involves me leaving this village then I am all up for it"

Naruto and Fu ran towards Suien. " **Rinpun (Scale Powder)** " Fu said as Suien turned to see Fu release a large amount of fine powder from her mouth. Suien had to cover his eyes as the powder shined brightly causing him to lose his vision.

Naruto ran forward with a Rasengan-like orb in his hand. The orb in his hand was white in colour with three red lines of chakra going around the orb of chakra almost like a neutron but the orb being the size of his palm.

" **Senkai-Kyu (Swirling Sphere)** " Naruto's Rasengan-like orb smashed into Suien's gut before sending him flying back.

"Who is that?" Kurenai asked as Shibuki looked at the jinchuriki in question.

"That's Fu" Shibuki said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

Kurenai noticed this but didn't say anything but she did look at Naruto's attack. " _So he didn't waste his father's jutsu. I wonder if he managed to make a new version of the Hiraishin_ " She thought.

Suien went to get up until he heard something from above. " **Takigakure no Senpu (Takigakure Whirlwind)** " Fu said mid-air while she was coming down with her fist pointing forward with a whirlwind-like force flowing around her before she punched Suien in his gut.

Fu jumped back while going through hand seals. " **Mojoro (Net-Shaped Prison)** " She said as she emitted a web in the form of a net, the net was encased in a green light.

"Good work Fu" Naruto said as he started running closer to the missing-nin as Team Kurenai and Shibuki decided to get back into the fight. Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked back and both nodded.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " Sasuke said sending a large fireball towards Suien.

Naruto went through some hand seals also as he unleashed his attack. " **Futon: Soyokaze (Wind Release: Gentle Breeze)** " Naruto blew out a gentle gust of wind that caused the fireball to increase both in size and speed.

Suien trying to get out of Fu's webs saw the attack coming quickly but he was unable to get out of the way as the large ball of flames washed over him. When the fire stopped they saw Suien on one knee panting and looking a bit pale while having multiple burns and bruises on his body.

"It seems you're done for" Shino said as Suien struggled to get up.

"I can't die here" He said. "I had…no… have so much more to accomplish" Team Kurenai, Shibuki and Fu saw the fear in his eyes as death started to embrace him before he the poison finally kicked in killing the missing-nin.

Suien was dead.

"We did it" Shibuki said. "We did it!"

Kurenai nodded. "Our job here is done"

"Sensei"

"Yes Naruto?"

"You do realise you have to report this to Tsunade don't you?" Naruto asked as Kurenai felt dread crawl over her body. She completely forgot about Naruto's godmother!

"Oh god" She said. "She is going to kill me"

Naruto waved his hand signalling that it would be fine. "Don't worry about it" He said. "I'll talk to her about it"

Fu then walked over to Naruto. "About leaving the village?" She whispered to him as Naruto nodded.

"Of course, I never forgot" He said. "I never got your name"

"Fu" Fu said. "Just Fu"

"Well Fu I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He said. "I'll talk to Shibuki"

As Naruto went to talk to Shibuki Kurenai stopped him. "Naruto I have something to ask you"

"What's that?"

"I am a sensor ninja" She said. "I can sense chakra from various distances. I know you defeated your opponent as I sensed your chakra standing over hers but why did you let her go?"

Naruto said nothing as he created a clone and destroyed it instantly getting Kurenai to raise an eyebrow. "Hisame was forced into defecting with them with the threat of killing her friend who is a civilian"

Kurenai frowned a little, forcing someone to join them by killing a friend or family member. "So you just let her go?"

"No I have a shadow clone with her" He said. "We can decide if we can let her join the village or my clone will drop her off at the other village. Currently my clone and Hisame are resting in a nearby town"

Kurenai sighed, she needed a drink. Kurenai was a heavy drinker despite not showing any signs of it, she like to drink things like honey wine, vodka and shochu which was strong sake and sometimes she drank with Tsunade.

She didn't drink all the time but when she drank she did drink a lot. She looked at Naruto who asked her another question. "I want to ask about Fu now"

"The girl that helped us in the fight right"

"Yes, the girl who helped us in the fight" Naruto said and Kurenai made an O shape with her mouth in understanding. "She wants out of this village"

"How does that concern us?"

"She is a jinchuriki, hated by everyone" He said. "I planned to discuss with Shibuki to allow her to leave and live a better life"

"I see" Kurenai said. "When I did talk to Shibuki about he seemed sad when he told us her name"

" _So she does have at least one person that cares about her_ " Naruto thought. "If Shibuki says yes would she be allowed into Konoha?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto was looking straight back at her. "Okay, okay" She gave in. "If Shibuki says its fine"

Naruto nodded as he walked over to Shibuki holding the Hero Water. "Shibuki" Naruto said causing the leader of Takigakure to jump and tried to catch the bottle but Naruto grabbed it as Shibuki fell to the ground. "Need any help?" He asked as Shibuki just chuckled nervously.

Naruto helped Shibuki up while then giving him the bottle. While Shibuki checked the bottle before looking back up Naruto eyed the hero water in interest. "Did you need something?" He asked.

"Yes, it is about Fu"

Shibuki froze. "F-Fu, what about her"

"I know what she is" He said as fear coursed through Shibuki. "I wanted to know if it was fine with letting her leave the village and live a normal life"

"Huh?"

"She wants to live a normal life where no one can call her a demon or treat her like an annoyance" Naruto said before turning serious. "You are lucky no one has yet to rape her"

"No one would do that!" Shibuki said.

"As I said Shibuki, not yet" Naruto said. "You're very lucky. Drunks and shinobi could have raped her"

"They wouldn't, I would not allow them to"

"Some people don't follow the rules Shibuki" Naruto told the leader of the village. "She showed no signs of being raped but who knows, in a few days, weeks, months, years someone would try"

"I'm giving you a chance to give her happiness Shibuki" Naruto said. "Would you let her leave the villager that scorned and hated her or would you want her to suffer"

"I just want her to be happy" Shibuki said. "I…I'll let her leave the village and be able to join another"

Naruto placed a hand on Shibuki's shoulder. "You are doing the right thing Shibuki"

"I hope so" The cowardly leader replied.

Shibuki then walked over to Fu. "Fu thank you for saving the village"

Fu rubbed her arm clearly not use to people thanking her, Shibuki saw this clearly and had a crestfallen look.

"Fu, do you want to leave the village?" He asked as Fu looked at Shibuki in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I… now how hard it is for you in the village" He said. "If moving to a place like Konoha will give you a new life where you can be happy then I will allow you to move to Taki"

"Thank you Shibuki" She said as Shibuki smiled weakly. "But…can I still keep the headband?"

"Sure" He said as he gave her a smile. Fu smiled as Kurenai walked over to them.

"Is she coming?" She asked as Shibuki nodded. "Don't worry this can cause an alliance between our two villages"

"That's right" Shibuki said smiling a little. "I will increase your payment for this mission"

Kurenai nodded before turning to Team Eight and Fu. "Okay you four we leaving for Konoha" The four nodded as Naruto brought Shino and Sasuke up to speed but left out a few details just in case.

Naruto also got Shino to put chakra into the Hochu-ki and watched as it worked and he was very surprised that Fu didn't respond to it but when he but his chakra in Fu seemed to… change… probably due to the bijuu within her.

Naruto was glad that no one could take advantage of Fu with the seal but he did want to figure out why she responded to him. That was still a mystery to him, was it because he was the son of a jinchuriki?

He needed some answers but luckily only he and the Aburame clan could use the seal as once they were filled with chakra of the user that was it but the scent will eventually stop after a few hours, which was surprisingly long for a seal meant to draw in bugs.

"Fu" Shibuki said getting her attention. "This is for you, I hope you find happiness"

"What is it?"

"A few jutsu from here" Shibuki said as Fu thanked him.

The team of five then left Takigakure as Shibuki looked down at the bottle in his hands. "It's time to put this away" He said as he walked away.

On the way to Konoha Fu was talking to Shino and Sasuke getting to know them while Naruto was talking to Kurenai as they were travelling behind the three.

"So what are you going to do with that other ninja?" His sensei asked.

"I will create a clone that will send back a response to the other clone about my answer" Naruto said. "As you remember my clone and Hisame are currently in a nearby town"

"I remember" She said. "But just be careful"

He watched as his sensei started to pick up the pace as they were moving slower than the other three. Naruto however used this to his advantage, to watch his sensei sway left and right unintentionally.

Naruto shook his head. " _What is happening with me?_ " He thought. " _Damn hormones_ " He then got one of his bracelets closer to him and unsealed a bottle?

"So this is the Hero Water" Naruto said looking at the bottle in interest, Naruto had just swapped the original bottle with a regular bottle filled with water.

He was able to grab a bottle from one of the houses in Takigakure, who leaves a bottle that looks exactly like the bottle he was holding just outside? It probably was a spare one.

Apparently the water despite the increase of chakra took years of your life. Who knew? It however couldn't affect an Uzumaki unless they drank a lot of the water as Uzumaki's were known for their life force among other things.

He resealed the bottle before walking faster to catch up with his team. On the way back to Konoha Naruto told Fu about the village and life there, Fu said that she might become a kunoichi of the village which made Naruto smile.

They eventually re-entered Konoha and walked over to the Hokage tower to meet Tsunade and Kurenai was very, very nervous. What was she supposed to say? Hey a group of missing-nin attacked the village and we decided to stay and help while putting the lives of three fresh genin who haven't had much experience in combat besides from training?

Kurenai just hoped for the best. "Team Eight" Tsunade said as she looked at the team of four and noticed one extra person from Taki. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Kurenai gulped and shared a look with Naruto before they both explained to Tsunade about the mission. "So you're telling me that three fresh genin fought chunin level ninja, fought against a jonin powered up by a special liquid, a kunoichi that wants out from the same village and so on?"

"Y-Yes"

Tsunade surprisingly smiled instead of being angry. "I'm just fine everyone is safe"

"But Tsuande-sama" Shizune said.

"What?" Tsunade said. "When I was there age I had to fight tougher opponents than that"

"That's not the point"

"Uh fine, just for you" She gave in. "D-ranks for a week"

Shizune just glared at Tsunade. " _She must have had a mini-heart attack knowing that Naruto fought chunin and jonin level ninja_ " The Godaime thought. "Two weeks?"

Shizune's glare vanished as she nodded. "I'm sorry about this team eight but I hope you can understand" The team nodded. "Alright, you can get paid now but Naruto, Kurenai and Fu was it? You stay"

Once Shino and Sasuke left they discussed what happened with Fu and she learnt she was a jinchuriki and the village leader allowed her to leave and join Konoha. "Here you go" She said handing her a Konoha headband. "Shibuki would probably send your files over and you can become a Konoha shinobi after a week or so"

Fu nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama" Fu took off the Taki headband and replaced it with the Konoha version.

"There is also where your living arrangements should be" Shizune pointed out.

"Yes, you do need to find a place to live" Tsunade said.

"How about the Senju compound" Naruto said getting everyone to look at him. "The Senju compound is one of the largest in Konoha so it should be fine to give her a room there"

Tsunade smiled. "Hear that Fu? You'll be living with us" Tsunade said. "Well living in one of the homes there"

"T-Thank you" Fu said, she was shocked as she was technically living with a kage.

"Can you three wait outside? I need to talk to Naruto about something" Tsunade said as the three nodded.

"What is it Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked as Tsunade sighed.

"It's about the council"

"What about them?"

"You see… I kind of… put you down for a CRA"

"CRA what does that mean?"

"It means clan restoration act" Tsuande said. "You will be able to take multiple wives legally and restore your clan"

"W-Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Your ability to create unbreakable chains of chakra" She said. "They believe it is a Kekkei Genkai as only 'special' chakra of an Uzumaki can use the chains"

"So there putting me in a CRA even if the Kongo Fusa is a secret technique?" Naruto asked. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"A secret technique that is considered to be bloodline with strong evidence or somewhat strong evidence" Tsunade said. "I did it for your happiness. I guess that got me by using you and I know you'll accept any girl that confesses to you anyway. I just did it for you to be happy"

Naruto didn't know what to say, she did it for him and it did allow him to have a legal harem. "I…its…thank you" He struggled to say anything until he thanked her.

"Huh?"

"You did it for my happiness right? So then thank you for caring about me so much"

Tsunade just smiled when Naruto smiled at her before she stood up and walked over to the door and both exited the room. "Let's go home and I think Shizune wants to talk with you" She said as she whispered to him. "And keep the CRA a secret okay?" She saw Naruto nodded before she looked at Kurenai.

"Kurenai"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kurenai was a still a little nervous.

"Remember that thing with the council?"

"What about it?" She asked as Tsuande sighed and told her about what happened.

"What?" She whispered. "I can't believe that happened"

"I know but it's too late now"

Kurenai also sighed. "I need a drink" She said as Tsunade agreed.

As Kurenai left they all entered the Senju compound as Tsunade went to show Fu where she would be sleeping and Naruto got the memories of his shadow clone with Hisame.

 _Flashback_

"Hey Naruto"

"Yes Hisame-chan?"

"Can we go to Hacho Village?" She asked. "I…I changed my mind"

Naruto nodded. "You want to stay with someone you personally know?" The only response she got was a nod. Naruto took of the chakra suppression seals and burn it and Hisame felt her chakra returning.

They both got up and headed towards Hacho Village and it was a pretty uneventful trip. Upon reaching the village they walked around until they came to a house and Hisame knocked on the door.

Suddenly a beautiful woman answered the door. She was fairly tall and slender with a feminine build. She is light-skinned with wavy, shoulder-length, black hair, most of which is combed back with a few strands falling into her face. Her eyes were blue and full lips.

She was very attractive.

"Hisame is that you?" She said as she spotted her friend.

"Hi Shiseru it's me" Hisame replied.

"I haven't seen you in ages" Shiseru said. "What happened?"

"Can we come inside first?"

Shiseru nodded and let the two in where Hisame told her why she stopped coming and how Naruto helped her.

"I can't believe they did that" Shiseru said before turning to Naruto. "Thank you for helping Hisame-chan"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, he blamed Asuma for that. "It's nothing" He said. "So will Hisame be living here with you?" He asked as Shiseru nodded.

"I should dispel" He said.

"Will you ever come back?" Hisame asked.

"I would love to come back" Naruto said. "I might come by to see how you're doing but now I have to go, goodbye Hisame-chan, Shiseru-chan" Naruto said as he dispelled.

However unheard by the clone Shiseru teased Hisame. "Well he was certainly attractive for his age"

"Shiseru-nee"

"I'm only teasing or am I?" She laughed as Hisame pouted.

"Are you still living by yourself?" She asked as Shiseru nodded. "Oh"

"Enough about that" She said "Let's catch up with each other" She said as Hisame nodded.

 _Flashback End_

"I'm glad you're safe Naruto-kun" Shizune said hugging the blonde who hugged back.

"Thanks Shizune-chan" Naruto said as another voice spoke up.

"I see you two are getting comfortable" Tsunade said causing Shizune to jump as Tsunade got a teasing smirk. "How are you to newlyweds doing" Shizune turned red remembering what Tsunade teased her about and immediately left the room.

Tsunade laughed. "Still too easy to tease" She said.

"Where is Fu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She is in here room, the house next door"

"You mean the really close one?" Tsunade nodded.

"She is just settling in first" Tsunade said. "How about we celebrate your first C rank mission after dinner?"

Naruto nodded as Tonton came out and jumped into his arms. "Hey Tonton" He said. "Miss me?" The small pig squealed in his arms as Naruto patted her.

"I got to go back to the office for a second" Tsunade said. "I'll be back in a few minutes" She said leaving the room leaving Naruto with Tonton. Naruto then looked outside.

"I guess I should meet everyone and let them know that I returned safely" He said, he had a few people to visit.

 **Whether Inari should be in the story or out of the story has been met with a few saying to keep him in while a majority is saying to keep him out, so Inari is not going to be born and Tsunami is still single and has never been married.**

 **More Harem Members**

 **Reika Aburame (Shino's Mother)**

 **Hisame**

 **Fu**

 **Yurika**

 **Gazeru**

 **Komachi**

 **Yugito**

 **Shiseru**

 **Naruto will get the Spiralling Ring, Great Spiralling Ring and maybe the Nine Masked Beasts later on in the story. The reason for why he is getting the Rasenringu later is because it matches a Sage Mode Wind Release: Rasenshuriken in power and that seems a bit too powerful to have straight of the bat.**

 **For the harem I might add some characters they might only make an appearance in the manga only or characters that you only seen once in the background. I will put down more in the list but that may seem a bit too much to put the whole list of harem members and potential members in so I will be putting them into parts at the end of each chapter or something.**

 **As you noticed in this story and other stories there are some techniques that are not in the manga, anime or other. I like to make techniques, I don't know why but I just like making them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do own Naruto**_

Chapter 5

Naruto decided to use this time to visit the people he told that he was going on a mission. They were all happy to see him again especially Cho and Ayame as they almost squeezed him to death.

Ayame was doing fine by herself and after learning that his team had two weeks of D-rank missions he said he'll help her work with the ramen restaurant which she was happy that he'll help and let me go get some rest after she kissed him of course.

Cho was glad he returned safely and gave him some free grilled meat she cooked while they talked in the back of the restaurant. Mebuki was glad he returned safe as was Mikoto, Tsume and Suzume and the others.

Emiko and Yoshino worried over him and even though he was safe still checked him over for any bruises and injuries before talking with him before he had to go, it was getting late.

Naruto returned to the compound where he, Fu, Shizune, Tsunade and Tonton had dinner before both Shizune and Fu retired to bed with Tonton going with Shizune.

"I'm proud that you managed to defeat both a chunin and a jonin level ninja" Tsunade said. "Even if it was with help and what not"

"Thanks I guess" Naruto said as the two sat next to each other.

"Now it's time to celebrate your first C rank mission" She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Tsunade pulled out a familiar bottle.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked as she nodded.

"It is indeed slug sake" She confirmed. "However it is one of the ones Mito-baasan made with Katsuyu-sama"

"So it is really potent" Naruto said.

She poured the sake into two large cups. "Live a little Naruto" She said. "You're a ninja now, you're allowed to drink"

"I know" Naruto said.

"Then drink, it's a celebration" Tsunade said as she raised the glass as Naruto did the same. "To celebrating your first C rank mission"

"To my successful first C rank mission" Naruto said as they clink their cups together.

Naruto drank the sake as did Tsunade and they talked about as they continued to drink the sake. When they finished the first cup Tsunade filled up the cups again and again each time they drank all the sake in the cups. They did this until the sake bottle was completely empty.

"It's empty" Naruto said before Tsunade pulled out two more bottles.

"I brought more than one" She said as she handed him a bottle.

The two started to drink from the two bottles they had. " _Is this is what being drunk is like?_ " Naruto thought as he continued to drink, getting a Uzumaki drunk was pretty hard and Mito probably made this sake to get drunk.

Since Tsunade's grandmother was an Uzumaki that made her a quarter Uzumaki and more likely to get drunk more quickly than him. Naruto had to say he never once thought of the possibility of getting drunk or drinking so much alcohol.

"And that's when I kicked him in the nuts and sent him flying over one thousand metres!" Tsunade said as she laughed as Naruto also laughed before taking another drink. Tsunade was telling him a few stories about her days as a chunin.

Eventually Naruto's vision started to go black as he heard Tsunade's voice started to fade. Naruto's eyes suddenly slowly opened as he started to his hand extended as he started climbing some stairs looking ahead he saw Tsunade holding his hand before they walked down a hallway as Naruto's vision started to fade once again.

Naruto's vision returned as he placed a seal on a wall in a room. He noticed that he was naked before turning around to see a naked Tsunade on the bed waiting for him.

A drunken Naruto walked over to Tsunade, they leaned forward and passionately kissed each other. They closed their eyes in bliss as their tongues wrestled against each other fighting for dominance.

Tsunade's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as her large breasts pressed into his body as their kiss continued before they separated. "Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were so good at kissing" She whispered with a lustful tone.

"So are you" Was his reply before his hands moved down to her ass and have it a tight squeeze as this shared another kiss again. Tsunade then looked down and got a sultry smile.

"Getting hard for little old me?" She purred as Naruto simply nodded as she sunk down to her knees as she was now directly facing his member. She was both astonished and excited at the same time as she observed his cock. It was long and thick, she heard a few rumours about this but she didn't think they were actually true.

She grabbed hold of his shaft firmly as she started to stroke it back and forth, Naruto groaned as Tsunade continued to stroke his member.

"You like it huh Naruto-kun" She said as she looked up at him to see his eyes contained lust, a drunken lust much like her own eyes. She planted a wet kiss on his head causing him to groan as her lips parted and her mouth opened as Tsunade started to suck his cock.

As the big breasted bombshell sucked his cock as he grabbed her hair as pulled her forward as she continued to move back and forth, gagging from time to time. He loved her warms lips on his member.

His cock hitting the back of her throat he groaned once more. "Fuck, your amazing Tsunade-chan" Naruto said as he started to thrust his pelvis as she still continued her deep throating. When he saw Tsunade's eyes looking up at him as she still continued something inside him caused him to thrust faster. "You look so fucking hot looking up like that"

Naruto let go of her hair as Tsunade stopped sucking his cock as she started to lick his member before going down and started licking his balls. She looked up at him lustfully as she went back to stroking his shaft. "Do you want to cum for me?" She asked with a lustful smile as she started stroking a little faster.

Naruto nodded as she lightly squeezed his cock. Tsunade then stopped stroking his cock as she fondled her own breasts. "Do you want fondle and suck my tits?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

Tsunade then surprised Naruto by putting her breasts around his cock. She then started to push her breasts together around his member as her breast went up and down on his cock. "Do you like his Naru-koi?" She sexily asked.

"Like it? I love it Tsu-hime" He slurred. The Godaime continued before she shocked him again by putting her lips around his member and started to suck him off. The feeling of her breasts on his member felt amazing.

"Fuck, Tsu-hime" Naruto groaned. "I…I think I'm gonna…" Tsunade eyes looked up at him before she felt his cock twitch. She stopped pressing her breasts against his member before she stroked his cock while opening her mouth.

"Go on Naru-koi do it, I know you want to" She said before she bobbed her head back and forth sucking his dick. Naruto felt his ball tightened as he fired his cum into her mouth going down her throat making her gag.

Naruto grabbed her hair once again as he pulled her closer while thrusting, hitting the back of her throat. He let go of her as he slowed down his thrusting before he pulled out of her mouth.

Tsunade licked the jizz that still remained on his penis. "Hmm you're so tasty Naruto-koi" She said as Naruto took in her figure.

Tsuande met Naruto's gaze as he looked over her body. Tsunade gained a blush on her face as she felt his eyes take in her body, especially her large breasts.

"They're all yours Naruto-koi" Tsunade said as Naruto started groping and fondling her large breasts. She moaned in delight as his hands massaged her huge tits, her breasts were so soft and of course large.

They shared another passionate kiss as Naruto continued fondling her breasts. Tsunade's hand went down to Naruto's penis and stroked it. "You're so beautiful hime" Naruto huskily whispered in her ear.

Naruto massaged her pink nipples with his thumb making them hard before pulling them make her whimper. "T-They're sensitive N-Naruto-koi" Naruto then used his teeth to grab hold of her erect nipple as he pulled and using his tongue he to lick them as he went from one breast to the other.

Naruto began to suck her tits and Tsunade moaned while he massaged the other. Naruto then looked her in the eyes as she was now on her back on the large bed as his hand went lower to her pussy as his massaged it with his hand before he started to finger her.

"Do you like that Tsu-hime?" Naruto asked as Tsunade moaned. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you" He whispered into her ear.

Naruto lowered himself to her pussy as his tongue played with her clit before entering her wet folds. His tongue started to rub against the sides of her pussy before Tsunade grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

Naruto pulled his tongue out and started to kiss his way back up to Tsunade's breasts where he suckled on them once again. Tsunade then flipped Naruto onto his back so she was now above him. Tsunade positioned herself over his cock, squatting as her pussy hovering just above his penis.

She lowered herself down as his dick slowly entered her cunt. She closed her eyes in both pleasure and pain, mainly pain as she felt her hymen break. Tsunade was still a virgin which would come across as a surprise to most people. She only had one boyfriend in the past and even then they didn't have sex.

You would think she would have sex before but she actually didn't. Sure she got drunk but never too drunk like she was now and even if she did start to get to drunk she would have used a detoxification jutsu.

After settling Tsunade started to bounce up and down as Naruto grabbed her by her hips after Naruto's member broke through her hymen and Tsunade bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain, the previous pain was soon replaced with pleasure as she continued riding him.

Naruto watched as her breasts followed her movements bouncing up and down. To him it was almost hypnotic, no it was hypnotic. He loved the way they bounced up and down along with Tsunade riding his cock.

This continued until Naruto surprised her by pushing her so she fell backwards, now Naruto was the one on top. Instincts taking over the drunken blonde as he looked down at Tsunade, he wanted to fuck her like crazy, he wanted to claim her.

Naruto started to thrust into the busty blonde and before the Hokage knew it, he was pushing into her womb. Tsunade screamed in pleasure as he continued his thrusting. "Oh fuck" She said as the thrusting continued with Naruto getting faster. "Fuc…fuck me harder!" She pleaded as Naruto's cock drove in and out of her pussy.

"Faster! Make me yours!" She demanded as she moaned during every thrust. Naruto continued thrusting into her womb as he watched her breasts bounce back and forth.

Tsunade's arms wrapped around his neck as his thrusted into her pussy, the two drunks looked in each other's eyes as they kissed each other passionately. "Do you like this Tsu-hime?" He whispered into her ear as she felt his hot breathe on her neck as she could only nod.

The two drenched in sweat as they fucked causing the bed they were on to squeak and wobble.

"Tsu-hime, I'm going to cum" Naruto said as she felt his member swell inside her pussy.

"Me too Naru-koi" Tsunade said as her walls tightened around his cock, he could feel it clamping down around it. Tsunade then came as he kept going. Suddenly it was Naruto's turn to cum.

"Where do you want it Tsu-hime?" He asked her as she moaned.

"Inside, please cum inside!" She pleaded. "Make me yours and put your seed inside me!" Something inside Naruto ticked, his thrusting got even faster and harder, he was in her womb now.

With a final thrust into her womb he erupted, cum filling up her womb. Tsunade moaned as his spunk overflowed her womb as cum dripped out of her pussy. Tsunade kissed Naruto as they both laid together side by side on the bed.

"You were amazing Tsu-hime" Naruto stated as Tsunade's breasts pressed against him as she snuggled closer.

"You too Naru-koi" She said before his vision started to fade after the covers were pulled up, both not knowing how much time actually passed.

Naruto's vision returned as he yawned before grabbing his head. "Damn, a hangover?" He asked himself not bothering to get up. "How much did I drink last night" He wondered as he felt something soft in his face.

As Naruto's vision fully returned his eyes shot open wide as he saw the naked woman in front of him. Suddenly memories of last night came rushing back in clear and vivid detail.

He couldn't believe he had slept with her but on the other hand he smiled. He managed to do what no one has ever done before, sleep with Tsunade. A course of pride filled his body before he looked over Tsunade's naked form.

She was stunning, even though one of her jutsus, the creation rebirth, caused her to look older but he didn't care, she was still called one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Naruto then thought that maybe he could help make her a little younger.

Nauto looked at the naked Hokage in front of him and smiled before that smiled turned into horror, he just thought of what would happen when she would wake up. He pictured a scene with a lot of pain.

Naruto went to get up and tried to move only for Tsunade to bring him back down hugging him into her as his face pressed into her massive breasts.

He need to get out of here before she woke up and presumably bring him harm to him, okay he may be overthinking it a little bit but he heard that she kicked Jiraiya an amazing distance.

Naruto spotted his clothes in a pile near the door while he noticed a seal on the wall, a silencing seal. So that was what he placed on the wall, he was kind of amazed he put it there even in his drunken state.

Naruto once again looked over her body and if he was going to be stuck in her grip, might as well have fun right? He raised his hand as he started to fondle her breast and he decided to suckle on them after he heard her moan.

However when he stopped he heard her mutter. "Sake…"

" _She dreams of sake?_ " Naruto thought before his hand went to her clit and before he could do anything he heard her mutter something in her sleep again.

"…Hmm…Naruto-kun" Now this could have been anything, he didn't know what she was dreaming but it just drove Naruto to continue, he liked it when she said his name.

He massaged her clit with his fingers before he stuck his fingers while he heard Tsunade's moans of pleasure. Naruto stopped before thinking about what he was doing.

He shouldn't be doing this but he also wanted to, the feeling of sex was an amazing experience for him. Now he knew why Jiraiya wrote those perverted books.

He was still wondering if Jiraiya was still a virgin or not but he didn't care for the pervert.

Naruto slowly getting up and slipping out of her grasp went over to his pile of clothes. Taking his clothes as well as the seal, bracelets and pouch he left the room.

The half-dressed Naruto made his way down to his room, having a shower and a new change of clothes as he threw the others to be washed later. Now wearing the same outfit and luckily not throwing his necklace with the dirty clothes, he picked up pouch and bracelets before putting them into the drawer.

He however unsealed the hero water and sealed it into one of the 'secret' seals in the draw. Closing the draw he looked over to the wall, you may be wondering what's so special about the wall. Well it was in the direction of Tsunade's room.

Deciding to lie on his bed and glanced up at the ceiling he couldn't shake the images of a naked Tsunade or the fact he had sex with her.

His mind was plagued with nothing but Tsunade. How could it not? His first time was with Tsunade, Tsunade of all people, many would have killed to be in his position.

Sure his first time was a drunken one but it was still his first. Naruto turned to his side as he thought about how he was supposed to talk with Tsunade after that.

He couldn't act as nothing happened, even if he tried it would be hard not to. She would be able to notice something was off if she didn't remember and Naruto had a feeling she would remember.

Naruto wanted to stay in the room forever. Naruto knew he had to leave the room and eventually talk with Tsunade and about them having sex. It was going to be very awkward between them until this was addressed and they discussed it.

Naruto sat up and glanced to the door, he needed to leave the room for food and possibly meet with his team unless they got this day as a day off due to their mission being improperly ranked or so.

Naruto never felt so scared before in his life. The fear was of his relationship with her. To be honest she was like a mother to him much like Mikoto.

Okay a mother he would like to fuck but that is beside the point.

Sure he glanced and sometimes even had teenage fantasies but Tsunade would KILL someone who just glanced at her rack, like the perverted hermit who somehow survived.

Naruto walked over to the door, it was time to face the music. Upon opening the door he was saw Shizune.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I was about to wake you up" She said as Naruto gave her a weak smile that she didn't notice, he was a good actor at times.

"Thanks Shizune-chan" He said as they walked down to the kitchen where he ate with her and Fu who was learning how to cook with the help of the two of them.

Naruto froze as he avoided looking towards the stairs as he heard someone come down it. Tsunade had come down the stairs fully dressed with a hangover.

She sat at the table as she rubbed her head. "You shouldn't of have drunk so much sake" Shizune said as he gave the sannin some medication for her hangover.

"Thanks Shizune" She said drinking a glass of water. Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Hey Shizune, are you going to the office?"

Shizune turned back to Tsunade. "Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Can you take Fu for a moment to the office? I want to test her to see if she is genin or chunin level" Tsunade said. "Besides I also want to talk to Naruto, alone"

Shizune nodded as she and Fu left the compound leaving only Naruto and Tsunade. Naruto gulped as he heard Tsunade sigh, it sounded a little sad?

"Naruto" When he heard his name being called by the busty woman his body froze, he felt like he was encased in a block of ice but at the same time the way she said his name was, was…. He couldn't describe it but he like it.

"I…remember what happened last night" She said as she looked at the blonde who was avoiding eye contact. She placed her hand on his cheek as she turned his head to face her. "Naruto, what happened was a mistake"

Naruto glanced down after staring into her eyes. "I know" He said almost a whisper.

"Please look at me" Naruto could hear that she was genuinely sad. His eyes glanced back into Tsunade's eyes and he could see that her eyes contained sadness? He was confused, shouldn't she be angry?

"Naruto if I ask you a question can answer me truthfully?" Naruto nodded. "Did you enjoy it?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that answer. "Did you enjoy sleeping with me?" Naruto couldn't find his words so instead he nodded. "D-Do you find me attractive?" She stuttered as he nodded again.

Tsunade saw the truth in his eyes. She smiled a little as she asked him a few more questions. "Do you… perhaps… love me?"

Naruto couldn't stay silent any longer. "I do!" He said so suddenly causing Tsunade to jump a little seeing the genuine feelings in eyes. "Years ago I liked you like you in that way" Tsunade's eyes widened, that was a long time.

"T-That long?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "N-Naruto, was I…your first?" She asked as she saw Naruto blushed causing the sannin's eyes to widen.

She was his first time and he was her first, she blushed when she thought back at the memory. "You were also my first" She told him making the other blonde blush. Tsunade and Naruto continued to look into the other's eyes.

"It was a mistake; we were drunk and weren't thinking straight…" She said as Naruto's eyes started to look away but not before Tsunade's lips connected with Naruto's making the blonde's eyes to widen at the sudden contact. "…You should take responsibility of taking a woman's first time"

"D-Does that mean?" Naruto stuttered at her words. Tsunade confirmed by nodding.

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you" She said. "Even though I'm an old hag…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto cut her off.

"Tsu-hime" He said softly as she blushed at the name. "Don't call yourself that, you're beautiful"

"Do you mean that?" She asked as her heartbeat pounded faster.

"I mean every word" He said. "I don't care if you're older than me, I like older women" He said making her blush.

"Naruto…"

"Y-Yes Tsunade-chan"

"I loved you like a son as I raised you along with Mikoto after what Kushina and Minato did to you" She said as she now had passion in her eyes. "After our first time I thought about it a lot, I had a lot of time to think"

"Even if it was just a drunken escapade I realise something" She said. "I experienced something I haven't felt in a long time…love"

Tsunade started to caress his cheek with her soft hand. "During my thinking, I realised that my love for you had moved beyond from a parents love" Naruto looked into her eyes. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "That flame reignited and when we had sex it burned even brighter"

"Naruto-kun, I love you" She said lovingly.

"I love you to Tsu-chan" He said back as Tsunade leaned forward and kissed the younger blonde who kissed back.

They parted from the kiss as Tsunade smiled at Naruto who smiled back. "So does this make us a…thing now?" Naruto asked nervously as he shifted a little in his seat.

Tsunade watched how nervous he was and found it cute to see the boy… no man she knew was calm and collected now nervous and blushing adorable. "I guess it does" She said as she continued to smile at the blonde. "We are now officially a couple"

Naruto gave her a true smile. "I'm glad" He spoke softly.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"About the CRA right"

She nodded as she searched the fridge for some sake to bring to the office. "You know you can have multiple wives right?" She had a teasing smile when she turned around to see him blush.

Naruto then smiled at her. "I'm glad you will be my first wife" He said as it was now her turn to blush.

"W-What do you mean?"

"We already had sex with each other right?" He asked. "And we are now already a couple as you said earlier. You are technically my first wife then"

Tsunade walked over to Naruto, smiling as she thought of it. "Then I'm glad as well" She said.

"However next time we have sex whenever that will be, I want to do it without being drunk"

"Me too" She said as they shared a kiss. "Now it's time to go Naru-koi" She said as she walked out of the room with a sway of her hips.

Naruto then followed, he couldn't believe it. First he had sex with Tsunade then she became his first wife of the CRA, he didn't care about age and he did wonder if he could actually create a de-aging potion. If the hero water could increase a person ten-fold but at the cost of the user's lifespan being cut shorter, it could be used in reverse.

Many people smiled when they saw Naruto smile as he walked down the street clueless to his thoughts.

When Naruto entered the office after Tsunade, were Shizune and Fu were waiting. "Shizune can you tell the rest of Team Eight to take it easy for the day?" Shizune nodded as he did as she was told and once she disappeared from view Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle.

"Okay Fu, we are going to test you to see if your genin or chunin material" She said as the jinchuriki of the Nanabi nodded.

The three now found themselves at a training ground. Tsunade took a sip from the bottle as Fu and Naruto stood apart facing each other. "Remember this fight is only a friendly spar, no killing or wounding, and I think you remember how this goes so begin!"

Naruto and Fu jumped back while going through hand seals. " **Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu (Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique)** " Fu then started to exhale a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth, due to its luminous quality, it shined so brightly Naruto could barely see.

However Naruto preformed his own jutsu. " **Futon: Soyokaze** " Naruto blew a gentle gust of wind that pushed the fine powder back towards Fu and when the powder was gone Naruto could see Fu.

" **Takigakure no Senpu** " Fu then crashed into the ground causing a crater. When the dust disappeared Fu noticed Naruto wasn't there.

She heard a voice however. " **Katon: Hinotama** " Naruto said as he shoot a small ball of flames towards her. The fireball was fast and she was able to get out of the way of the attack.

" **Rinpun** " Fu sent more fine powder from her mouth hoping to blind Naruto. Naruto quickly started going through hand seals.

" **Futon: Okiku Iki (Wind Release: Greater Breath)** " Naruto exhaled a large gust of wind from his lungs easily pushing aside the scale powder.

The technique was a lot stronger than the Gentle Breeze and it caused a lot more damage. Fu got blinded by her own technique as the wind jutsu started to push her back a fair bit. Naruto took this opportunity to get close.

Fu's vision came back as she saw Naruto approach. " **Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba** " Fu created a sword made of water and slashed Naruto horizontally, Fu widened in panic as the blade of water cut through him only for Naruto to disperse into smoke. " _It was a clone?_ " Her eyes widened as she eased down seeing that she didn't kill him.

" _But where is he?_ " Fu looked around the training ground and she couldn't see him. She started to move in case of a surprise attack.

Naruto concealing his presence looked over to see Fu nearing his direction by chance, he created two clones and they immediately jumped both left and right. "From the jutsu I saw her use she has the water sword, two scale based techniques, a web-like net and an air dropping attack" Naruto listed off the abilities he had seen her use. "What else does she have up her sleeve?"

Fu saw two Naruto's rush at her from both sides both having lightning chakra around their palms. Fu suddenly jumped back as both of the clones' attacks collided and Fu could have sworn she saw a smile on both clones' faces.

The collision of the two lightning jutsu caused a large surge of lightning to shock the training field, it was a large discharge that destroyed the trees and made the three (Naruto, Fu and Tsunade) to move or try to block the attack.

The original Naruto dropped down when the discharge stopped but small sparks could be seen on the ground occasionally. Naruto looked to see what seemed like a large cocoon?

" **Kokun (Cocoon)** " Fu's voice could be heard within the cocoon. Naruto glanced over the cocoon.

" _It seems pretty durable_ " Naruto kept his guard up just in case Fu attacked as he was thinking of a way to break through. " _I could try an attack with the Swirling Sphere and see if it can break through_ "

Naruto raised his hand as a white orb with three red lines around orb and ran towards the cocoon. " **Senkai-Kyu** " Naruto slammed the neutron looking attack into the large cocoon and started to push the attack through if he could.

He wasn't just going to attack with the orb and leave it at that, he was going to drive it through. Fu heard something slam into the cocoon after she heard that familiar attack. " _Nothing can break through_ " Fu thought as she stayed within the cocoon. " _Sure there is a single weak spot but he doesn't know where it is_ "

Her eyes widened as the cocoon moved where Naruto slammed his jutsu into, he was trying to break through with great force. It also seemed that he put more chakra into the jutsu than normal. When her eyes started to see the colour of the attack she created a sword of water as she cut into the cocoon to get out.

Naruto watched as his attack started to push into the cocoon only to see Fu jumped out from the cocoon. "That's a pretty good defence you have their" Naruto said with a smile.

"And that's a pretty good offence you have as well" She said back with a smile as she suddenly attacked with a jutsu. " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)** " She expelled a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards Naruto.

Naruto went through his own hand seals to block the jutsu. " **Doton: Sekizo (Earth Release: Stone Statue)** " Naruto created a giant statue of a praying man that blocked the water jutsu.

The technique created by Naruto and allows him to create a stone statue to come from the earth to be used as a shield or for statue making, he created another technique using a seal to summon it like the Rashomon but sadly he didn't have it on him nor did need to.

The summoning version of the technique basically reduced the time for the statue to rise from a few seconds (depending on size) to instantly by using a seal. He could make them any size he wanted, desk size, animal size, human size, and giant size.

"Okay that's enough" Tsunade called out as she walked onto the field as she looked at the two ninjas who eased up.

"So how did we do?" Fu asked enthusiastically.

"You two did pretty good" She said. "Naruto if it wasn't for the fact you are a basically fresh genin, I would have you advanced to chunin. I would rank you as high genin, low chunin"

Naruto smiled as she looked over to Fu. "Fu I haven't got your ninja details from Shibuki yet but you are a high genin when fighting Naruto from what I have seen and have the ability to become chunin after getting your details from Shibuki and seeing more of your abilities in a further test" Tsunade said as she rubbed her neck. "Depending on how long you have been a ninja in Taki then you may be a genin and wait for the chunin exams or become a chunin"

Fu smiled before she turned to Naruto. "Hey what was that jutsu you used to block mine?" She asked.

"That was one of my own creations" Naruto said as he explained his technique to her. "Want to see one?" Fu nodded as Tsunade also nodded.

Naruto created a statue of a human sized praying man and a human sized female angel. "Those are pretty good" Fu said as Tsunade nodded as she looked over the statues.

"Oh yeah I just remembered something" Tsunade said causing the two younger ninja to look at the sannin. "There is an exhibition for new art and many people are coming to see it, you should enter" Tsunade said as she looked over at the statues, she had to admit the praying man looked amazing and she had to admit that the female angel was good to look at, she did had to wonder where he got the inspiration from…it looked a little familiar.

"I…I don't know" Naruto said a little unsure.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Fu said with a happy tone. "When is it?" Fu asked.

"I believe it is in three to four weeks" Tsunade said. "So you still have time to think it over"

Naruto nodded as the three started to walk back to Konoha much to Tsunade's dismay, she didn't want to go back to the office. She leaned over to Naruto who was fiddling with a storage seal that held the statues he created.

He could have destroyed them but that would be a waste of art. Somewhere a red haired shinobi smiled. Sometimes he destroyed them like or watched them get destroyed as when Fu attacked with the water jutsu, it may not have fully destroyed the statue so he destroyed the rest of it.

The best thing about it was it was hard for someone to use it without knowledge of the jutsu, sure people could copy the technique but they couldn't create any of his statues. It was a lot more complex than just making a fancy earth wall or statue.

The best someone could do would probably be an earth column. When Tsunade leaned over she whispered into his ear. "Naruto-kun that angel looked familiar, who was the inspiration for that?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"You"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she blushed. "M-Me" She stuttered as she saw him nod. It did look familiar and now it made so much sense.

While the praying man had the appearance of a monk with pray beads around his neck the angel however was much prettier. The angel wore a dress that had a hood and a pair of angel wings, the angel also had long hair, a beautiful face and large breasts but then again the angel was based on her so it made sense it would look like her and have a few traits.

"Y-You won't use that in the exhibition…right?" She nervously asked, she loved that she was used as inspiration but she didn't want others to see it or see her in it.

"Don't worry I won't use it if I do join" He eased her worries. "I wouldn't plan on using angel for any exhibition or as a use of defence"

Tsunade smiled before the three made their way back to the office while Fu was allowed to go which Naruto created a clone to spend time with the jinchuriki when he had to go help Ayame at Ramen Ichiraku.

Ayame…

Ayame…

….

He had his first kiss with her, sure they weren't in a relationship and just kissed twice but that didn't ease the sudden pain in his heart. She was a civilian and even if she knew of the CRA that didn't mean she would accept it, even if they weren't in a relationship the signs of their current relationship was already showing to be more than just friends.

She would be heartbroken if she found out he slept with another woman. Naruto could tell she liked him romantically if the kiss when he got back was anything to go by.

If he never gotten drunk he would have never would have slept with Tsunade and he wouldn't feel as…guilty as he was now.

Guilt…

A foreign emotion to him, he never felt any guilt before not even when he had murdered his parents, sister and the many house guests.

He held no guilt, no regret but when he thought of Ayame after sleeping with Tsunade he felt…guilty.

….

For a young woman to be in love with a monster like him… it just made him feel worse.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he would have to think that over later. He looked over towards Tsunade who walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight" She walked away from him with a slight sway of the hips and Naruto left.

He was heading for Ramen Ichiraku…and he felt like crap…

He wondered if she would join the CRA but she probably wouldn't. She was a civilian, while this had no problems with forming a relationship between a shinobi and civilian, it was that the CRA was a shinobi related law.

Certain laws civilians don't understand, hell most civilians don't even know fuinjutsu or what it is until Minato just said that it basically could seal, summon and so forth. Minato didn't explain all of fuinjutsu to the civilians and they probably had forgotten years ago.

As long as they are safe it is fine.

Ayame was not one of those civilians though, she was smarter than the others and understood the laws for shinobi however there was one problem, and that was that the CRA was a secret law. A law that is only know by the elders, Hokage and the person who is placed in the CRA.

The person under the CRA can tell someone else about the law but only if it is someone who is willing to join or someone they really care about. Now if he was to go to Ayame and tell her that he was placed in a secret law that those who are placed under are forced or allowed to marry multiple women or men that she has never even heard of then…he is going to have a bad time.

She wouldn't believe him and probably call him a pervert or liar, okay he might have been over thinking again but what was he supposed to think? That she'll be all accepting of it? No, that wouldn't happen…maybe…

If he ever told her about the CRA he would have to have Tsunade with him. It would make the whole thing a lot easier to explain.

He walked into the ramen stand/restaurant as Ayame smiled at him, that smiled destroyed his heart, shattering it into a million pieces…he felt worse than trash…

He shook the thoughts away. He would not think those thoughts. "Hey Ayame-chan" He said as he walked around back.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun? You usually are doing those D-ranks you hate so much" Ayame wondered.

"Remember that mission I went on?" He asked.

"I remember the one you told me, the one in Taki right where you fought tougher ninja" She said as remember the details.

"Well since we were given two weeks of D missions we were given today off" He said. "I would have been here earlier but I had to help evaluate one Fu, the Taki ninja, sorry ex-Taki nina"

"I see" She said while handing him an apron. After putting on the apron and washing his hands he started to help making ramen, it was a good thing that he knew how to make ramen.

They served customers that came in and out and currently they had no customers for now. "Hmm maybe I should order some ramen with extra Na-Ru-To~" She said into his ear that made him blush a little.

She laughed a little and left but not before kissing his cheek and whispering that she was serious into his ear. Naruto then got a teasing smirk. He walked over to Ayame and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll get you your Naruto but we don't have enough ramen so I have to double, no triple the Naruto for you"

It was Ayame's turn to blush, they both understood what the other was implying and what Naruto said next to made her turn around. "I'm serious too Ayame-hime" He said.

Ayame kissed the blonde who kissed back as their tongues explored each other's mouth yet again. Ayame was suddenly up against the wall as they kissed. Naruto did glance to the front just in case a customer turned up and thankfully for them they had no customers.

The brunette moaned in the kiss as she wrapped his arms around his neck, she didn't care if anyone saw them right now, not even her father. While she knew they both had feelings for each other she also knew others had a few feelings for him, well she didn't really know she just had this feeling.

She didn't try to hide the fact she like Naruto romantically and it was pretty hard not to, he grew up to be a kind, loving and caring young man and she was one of the ones to be with him the most so growing closer was to be expected.

She never expected to be this close to him and she loved it. She loved every second of it, it was a wish come true. Yes, Ayame had a crush on Naruto years ago (if you can call it years). Well it wasn't really a crush but close to it.

She started to take notice of him and sometimes had a few thoughts of him that made her realise that she may of have a crush on him. However when he kissed her for the first time she realised it was more than that.

How many years was it? Well to be honest, not a lot. You could almost call it recent but at the same time not.

Ayame's tongue wrestled with Naruto's own before they both stopped and gazed into the other's eyes. He stared into her beautiful black eyes while she stared into his cold blue eyes.

She wanted to stay like this forever but sadly that was not to be, at least not right now. She and Naruto glanced to the front and still no customers. She turned to face Naruto who was caressing her face. "We'll finish this later Ayame-hime" He said as he stopped caressing much to her dismay.

Soon enough a customer walked in and they went back to serving. They shared a look after the customer paid, ate the ramen and left after thanking them. The look they gave each other said 'I hope that since I'm/he is here than it won't cause an increase in customers too much'.

How where they supposed to do anything if they had too many customers?

Naruto could create clones but clones can disperse and if they dispersed holding a cup of ramen…well….you are going to have a bad time.

It was better to not use clones and save the ramen, he liked ramen, he liked it a lot but he was not addicted to the stuff like Naruko, she was addicted to the stuff. He ate it occasionally but not all the time.

It was one of his favourite foods.

Eventually the end of the day arrived and they closed up the ramen restaurant. "Thanks for the help Naru-kun" Ayame said as they shared a small kiss.

"No problem Aya-chan" He replied. "I'll stop by tomorrow after D-Ranks" He said as he walked her home. She smiled at him and walked inside as Naruto turned around and left.

After leaving the area and out of eye sight he walked into an alley where he leaned against the wall. He felt his heart beat fast yet at the same time shatter, he knew why, it was clear.

He loved Ayame.

He loved her and she loved him, a monster who went behind her back (even though they weren't dating) and slept with someone else. What they did in the restaurant just drove the point home of how much he loves her and feels guilty.

They were practically dating, it just wasn't official.

He got off the wall and headed straight for home, he hoped that Ayame would accept and join the CRA.

Naruto walked back to the Senju compound while thinking about the exhibition, he needed to talk to Tsunade tonight about Ayame as well.

Naruto noticed that Tsunade was the only one in the room when he walked in. "Tsu-chan" She turned to face him.

She noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's about the CRA"

"Oh what about it, is there something wrong? Did you find your second wife?" She asked.

"Kind of…" He answered. "But I need help"

Tsunade smiled. "You need help?" She asked. "Who do you need help with?"

"Ayame" He said as Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. "She knows of all the laws except for the CRA. She has romantic feelings for me and…"

Tsunade put a finger on his lips. "I understand what you're saying Naru-kun" The Godaime said. "Since she hasn't heard of this law you want me to help explain it and confirm it"

"That's right but… aren't you…upset?" Naruto asked as she shook her head.

"Maybe if the circumstances where different maybe I would have" She said. "We all know that you would accept anyone feeling's if they confessed to you Naruto-kun"

"But what will she think of it?" He asked her. "I don't want it to ruin the current relationship between us"

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine, Ayame is a smart girl and I'm sure she will understand" She said. "If she refuses or her relationship with you changes its fine, not everyone would accept to share the person they love with another"

"Thanks Tsu-hime" He said as he smiled.

"It's no problem" She said walking over to get some sake. "So Ayame huh, I wonder who else is on your 'harem list' Naruto-kun" She said with a teasing smile.

Many people in the Elemental Nations sneezed. Naruto however was thinking some over after he shrugged towards Tsunade. " _Ever since I met Reika, I have been blushing more often_ " It was true, it was like she awakened some deep hidden emotion locked away inside him.

Naruto decided to get some rest for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he would be doing D-ranks with his team, and he pondered if he should join in the exhibition.

 **First lemon I ever wrote. Yes Naruto's first time was when he was drunk. Even though the harem will be older women (or at least trying to) maybe a few people like Fu will join, which won't be a lot maybe only five.**

 **I will get better with making lemons with time, maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 6

It was the next day and it was time for the best part of the day, D-RANKS! No one liked D-Ranks but they still did it due to the pay for said missions. The only D-rank mission Naruto liked was the Tora mission.

Not only did the Tora mission give more pay than any other D-rank as Shijimi paid a lot of money for her precious Tora (which Naruto gets a bonus from her) it also allowed him to talk to Shijimi and with the talks with her he learned some very important things.

Who knew that Shijimi and her husband weren't having the same connection as they did in the past, that's right, Shijimi wasn't happy with her husband and that was why she was giving so much care to her cat.

It did explain many things though and he when she was talking with him she wasn't even squeezing Tora, she was happy just talking with him. At first she talked about Tora and as time when on she started to talk about other things like her marriage.

He did kind of felt like a host when they talked together… in a room… all alone.

Naruto did wonder why did Kages had to follow the daimyo, most people would think that the daimyo was an all-powerful figure capable of fighting off the shinobi or having an army of over 10,000 samurai or ninja at their disposal when in fact they were just weak civilians with no protection what so ever unless you count people like the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

A ninja could easily kill the daimyo and take over and run the country. Maybe that was why they let the daimyo do their thing, running the entire country instead a single village may be harder but then again apparently according to Shijimi he doesn't even raise a finger nor does anything to rule the country.

He wasn't a leader he was just sitting in a leader's spot. What a waste, he could have been doing something to help the country. Each village that was in the land of fire was the daimyo's responsibility.

Yet the daimyo did nothing, each village was running just fine without the daimyo, the daimyo were just a figure head of the country.

Naruto decided he would stop thinking of how useless the daimyo were and started to concentrate on his mission. Having a wonderful conversation with Madam Shijimi, and patting Tora here and there.

Glancing at the cat he noticed that she was asleep as Madam Shijimi was stroking the cat softly.

"…This is nice" She said as she continued to stroke her pussy…cat. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with me" She said looking towards Naruto.

"It's no problem Shijimi-chan" He said. "We're friends after all"

Shijimi smiled. "That's right" She then started to scratch behind the cat's ears.

"Is it true?" He suddenly asked. "With your husband"

Shijimi nodded. "Yes, he is doing nothing with his position" She said to her friend, he was someone you had to wish for, a real one in a million type of person.

Naruto avoided gritting his teeth just in case Shijimi was still in love or cared for the daimyo even if all the love is gone and she is unhappy with him and being with him.

Naruto reached his hand out to pat Tora before retrieving his hand after giving the cat a good scratch. "Why do you stay with him then?" He asked.

"To be honest…I don't know" She told the blonde. They sat there in silence before Naruto spoke up.

"You know something?" He looked into her eyes. "You would make a way better daimyo than him"

"I-I would?" She asked nervously. She never even thought of becoming the daimyo before.

He nodded. "Today you have told me more ideas to make the country better" He said. "You told me about increasing education hours and building more schools. You told me about building more hospitals and putting iryo ninjutsu into the course for both doctors and ninjas to learn"

"You might not become the best daimyo ever but you would be the best one we will ever have" He smiled at her. "Unlike your husband you actually care and want to make a difference and I believe you can" He told the powerful woman in front of him.

Shijimi wasn't powerful in the way we call Hokage's powerful but in the terms of ruling the country. She was a powerful woman just for being the daimyo's wife.

She blushed at his words as her husband never said anything like that to her. As she avoided his gaze Naruto tried to pry his eyes off her big breasts, they weren't as big as Tsunade's but they were big. He shook his head as she calmed down her blush.

Ever since he had sex with Tsunade, he was even more attracted to the female body. Since he was allowed to have a legal harem he would be having sex with his wives, and he just might not be able to control himself.

He and Shijimi continued to talk with each other before she stood up as she began to leave back to her home. "Thank you for spending time with me" She said.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm glad to talk with you Shijimi-chan" He said as she smiled and left.

Naruto followed her soon after as he got paid for the mission (with extra thanks to Shijimi) and headed off towards Ramen Ichiraku. Him and Tsunade discussed about telling Ayame and decided to tell her near closing time.

They were going to talk to her about it at nearly the same time. He just hoped she will come around to the idea. Tsunade said she was going to come around close to closing time.

It was going to be a long day.

He arrived at the family business ramen stand and walked in as he put on the apron as well as washing his hands. "Good afternoon Ayame-chan" He said to the brunette.

She smiled towards him as she was making a bowl of ramen for a customer who apparently was coming back. "Hello Naru-kun" She replied as she made the ramen.

Naruto looked at the ramen and back to the stools. "Who ordered?" He asked as she turned to him.

"A young girl, I didn't catch her name but she said she'll be right back and she paid for it" She told the blonde. "Can you pass the Narutomaki Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed the topping and handed it to Ayame who put it in the ramen. "Well she back soon then?" He asked while sending a look towards the ramen.

"I hope so" The brunette saw the look he was giving the ramen. "Have you had lunch yet Naruto?" She asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"No…" He answered as he found the noodles more interesting.

Ayame gave him a small stare as he hands when on her hips. "Naru-kun, you should really eat something, you don't want to starve do you?"

"Not really…"

"Then how about I make you some ramen?" She asked with a small blush, she was fine with making ramen for him but this time it felt different, like she was her significant other cooking a meal for him.

Naruto nodded as he put his hand in his pocket before Ayame's hand stopped him. "This one is on the house" She said as he smiled.

She made him one of the more expansive ramen from the menu with extra Narutomaki. Naruto thanked her as he began to eat his ramen, while he was eating his ramen Ayame noticed Tsunade behind him signalling her over towards her.

She was about to open her mouth until Tsunade put a finger on her lips. Ayame looked towards Naruto who was savouring her ramen…he was savouring her food.

Usually Naruto just ate it, he didn't savour it. Well sometimes he savoured it but that was beside the point, the point was he was savouring it even slower than before.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yes Ayame?"

"I'll be going out for a bit" She said. "Can you watch over the stand for me?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course Ayame-chan" He said as she left the stand as Naruto continued to eat the ramen.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Ayame asked as she walked over to Tsunade.

"Please call me Tsunade and I want to talk to you about Naruto" She said.

"About N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"Do you love him?"

"L-Love him" She repeated with a blush.

"I take that as a yes" Tsunade said smiling as the brunette nodded. "That's good"

"Huh?"

"There is something I need to tell you" She said. "The council has put Naruto into a CRA"

"CRA, what is CRA? I never heard of that" Ayame said as Tsunade nodded.

The busty blonde went to explain what the CRA was to Ayame. "CRA stands for Clan Restoration Act" She said as Ayame blushed. "As he is the last member of the Uzumaki clan and of course with a ability that is considered a bloodline, he is to marry multiple women" She said.

Ayame felt her heart shatter. "M-Marry other w-women" She said as multiple thoughts went through her head but mainly one over the others. She wanted Naruto to be hers alone.

"I know what you're thinking" Tsunade said. "To be honest Naruto just learnt about it and since the law was activated he has to marry more than one"

"You know Naruto talks a lot about you and he was against the whole thing" The sannin said which helped eased the ramen girl's heart before she realised something.

"He was talking about me?"

Tsunade nodded. "I never seen he so happy before" She said. "When he learnt of the CRA he was afraid of you leaving him" Ayame's eyes widened at the Godaime's words.

"However there is one problem" She said.

"What?" Ayame asked almost hesitantly. She had a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"If Naruto is unable to marry a certain amount of women then women will be chosen at random" She said as the ramen girl gasped. "Now imagine what would happen if fangirls were chosen or volunteered"

Ayame could say a word but she nodded. It wouldn't be good for Naruto. They would stay with him until they decided that haven't gotten enough things from him and leave, well that was one scenario that went off in Ayame's head.

"You don't want him to be with those people do you?" She asked as Ayame shook her head. "I'm not telling that you should just accept the CRA and share him but to follow your heart and get him before someone else does"

Tsunade started to walk away. "You might not get another chance to get together with him" She said as Ayame turned her head back to Naruto who was washing the bowls in the sink.

" _She's right I might not get another chance to stay with Naruto-kun. If I have to share…_ " Ayame thought as she started walking back towards him. " _…then so be it, I just want to be with him forever_ "

As Ayame walked towards Naruto, Tsunade was smiling at the soon to be second wife of Naruto. " _There you go Naruto-kun_ " She thought as she stepped out of her hiding place. " _I hoped I helped you and her to get together and don't expect me to help with another one_ " She then went back to the office.

"Naruto" Ayame's voice could be heard as Naruto turned to face her. "Do…do you like me?"

"Of course I like you" He replied.

Teuchi's daughter shook her head. "I meant do you love me"

Naruto just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course I love you, didn't our kiss mean anything?" He said looking a little hurt.

Ayame saw the look on his face and quickly waved her hands in front of her. "It did mean something" She quickly said. "I meant…well…if I…"

"Are you okay Ayame-chan?"

"If a certain law required you to marry multiple women would you still love me?" She asked as Naruto eyes widened. "I…was told by Tsunade-sama that you were put into a clan restoration act"

She saw his eyes sadden. "Yeah…the law was placed on me and I can understand if you…"

Ayame silenced Naruto by putting her finger on his lips. "Shh" She said as she removed her finger. "I understand that you have to marry for than one woman and I know you accept nearly everyone's feelings for their own happiness but…"

"…I do want you to be forced to marry random fangirls that will only use you" She said before she latched onto him. "I don't care if I have to share you anymore. I just want to be with you, I might not get another chance to be with the one I love"

"Ayame-chan…" Naruto said softly as her lips captured his own.

Ayame pulled away and smiled at Naruto. "I want to make out relationship official" She said. "I love you"

Those words hit Naruto hard. She admitted her feelings for him, a monster. "I love you too" He replied as they shared another kiss before parting.

Naruto felt a great weight being lifted off his chest. He had no more worries about being with both Ayame and Tsunade, they were going to be harem sisters after all.

Naruto glanced over to the ramen that was still there and decided to keep it warm before a familiar voice called out. "Sorry, sorry" A feminie voice said. "I had to go chase something up"

Naruto turned to see Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan, so it was you who ordered the ramen"

"Naruto-nii, what are you doing here?" She asked as Naruto handed her the bowl of ramen.

"I'm helping Ayame-chan while her father is sick" He said as she nodded as Naruto took in the eleven year old's appearance.

She currently had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back with one single lock of hair falling into her face. She also had the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan. She was wearing a sleeveless blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath, blue pants and shinobi sandals with white bands around her ankles. Over her shirt she wore a tan vest jacket.

Naruto smiled as he watched Hanabi start to eat the ramen, a trait he might have a hand in making. She wasn't like the other Hyuga clan members. She smiled and had a carefree attitude and was very kind and caring to the other clan members, especially the branch members. Naruto wondered what would happen if Hiashi lived, would his little sister become like a Hyuga or would she stay the same like her mother.

Whatever the reason he was just happened she didn't change much after the death of her father and sister after they died by his hands.

She had an innocence that he never had and while the death of her father and sister destroyed some of that innocence she still had her innocence if that made sense. To Naruto innocence was lost by killing another living being, sex and other people dying just happened while killing required you to take the other person's life.

"So how are things Hanabi-chan?" He asked as she looked up to him.

"It has been alright" She said. "Me and kaa-chan are running the clan, well mainly kaa-chan. We are planning to get Neji to become heir and remove the curse mark"

Naruto ruffled the younger Hyuga's hair. "That's good…but there is something else too isn't there?" He asked as she nodded.

She slowly nodded. "The elders probably won't allow it though, depending on my ability and how Neji does then the clan head is still undecided" She said. "I overheard them talking about a seal though"

She looked up to see Naruto looking towards the Hyuga clan with a frown. "Is that so?" He said darkly. The look he had sent a shiver down her spine before he looked down to her with a smile. "Don't worry Hanabi-chan I will never let them do anything to you or Hikari-chan"

He hugged Hanabi who hugged back before she went back to her ramen, Naruto looked to see Ayame walk in. "I just checked on father, he is slowly recovering and should be back up in a day or so"

Hanabi finished her ramen before an idea flashed in her white eyes. "Hey nii-san"

"Yes Hanabi-chan?"

"When Teuchi comes back can you help me with my training?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"I can help with your training" He said. "I would love to help my imouto"

In his eyes Hanabi would be the only person in this world he would ever see as a sister. If he had a choice of helping Naruko or Hanabi, he would choose Hanabi over Naruko any day.

He wondered, would she be jealous of Hanabi? What were Minato and Kushina's thoughts when they watched their precious daughter die? What were their thoughts when they and everyone around them died?

He then frowned, they were in the afterlife and frankly that didn't sit well with Naruto. They were in eternal bliss. He clenched his fist, he was not finished with them just yet, and they didn't deserve to get to live or exist in bliss while he had to live with the scars of neglect and abuse.

He wanted them to truly suffer. He wanted them to suffer even in death. He wanted to completely destroy them. He wanted to make them impure. They didn't deserve to be seen as pure!

Naruto walked home after helping Ayame and promising to help with Hanabi's training when Teuchi got better. He was going to make a stop at the Senju library or the spare scroll of Senju jutsu and he had a jutsu to recreate.

Oh he was still going to learn all the jutsu but what was stopping him from recreating or modifying an existing technique?

When night came as Naruto was heading off to his room he was stopped by Tsunade who took him to her room. He was confused until she told him that since they were married through CRA that he was allowed to sleep with her in the same bed.

Naruto liked sharing a bed with another person. The feeling of waking up sharing your body heat with a significant other was simply wonderful. He woke up to see Tsunade with her arms around him and her large breasts pressing into him.

Seems Tsu-chan was a cuddler.

He smiled as his arm went over Tsunade's form and pulled her closer. This caused her soft breasts press against him even more.

He could lay here for hours, but eventually all good things must come to an end. After Tsunade slowly woke up they both headed downstairs and started their day. Naruto knew one thing though; Tsunade looked very cute when she was sleeping next to him.

He then did a few D-Ranks and team training followed by helping Ayame at Ramen Ichiraku. He asked Ayame if she told Teuchi about it and luckily for him she didn't. He then went on to explain that the CRA was a secret law and it couldn't be told to anyone and only that him, the Hokage, the elders and other he was going to marry or married can know of it.

Ayame sadly understood but she smiled and caressed his cheek when Naruto told her that one of his wives would have a real wedding. CRA Weddings were handled differently than regular weddings.

They would all be given a ring to show they were married as the marriage would be in secret, the Hokage would do the ceremony as the ones being married would get married.

The only people that would know of the marriage would be the elders, Hokage, the one under CRA, the multiple wives, and a few others who may now of the CRA.

All in all dreams of having a perfect wedding were kind of shattered with the CRA, however one can have their dream wedding though as while the marriages were a secret the one under the CRA can have one known wedding as to show that they were married.

For example he could have a CRA wedding with Tsunade and a wedding with Ayame that people could be invited to. The wedding meant that other females would see that he was off the market while in actuality he could still marry after the wedding or use the wedding to signal that he wasn't going to marry anymore wives.

Soon Teuchi was up and about as he was cooking ramen once again and now Naruto was across from one Hanabi Hyuga.

"Okay Hanabi-chan, it's time to see the progress of your training" He said with a smile as she fell into a fighting stance.

" **Byakugan (White Eye)** " Hanabi said as she channelled chakra into her eyes as her veins could be seen around her white eyes. "I'm ready nii-san"

Naruto smiled as he started to shift into a fighting stance as well. "Then come at me"

As soon as those words were heard Hanabi quickly approached Naruto throwing strike after strike trying to hit Naruto. "Your **Juken (Gentle Fist)** is getting better Hanabi-chan" He said as he dodged and occasionally grabbed her wrist and threw her arm back.

The she surprised him with an unusual technique he never expected a Hyuga to do. " **Hanabi-Ryu: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Hanabi Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** " Hanabi said as she hit and shut down sixty-four of his Tenketsu (Chakra Points).

Naruto then spun in a vortex-like fashion after Hanabi's final hit and said Hyuga then launched a vacuum of chakra at him that made him stop spinning and sent him head-in into the ground.

Hanabi smiled as she managed to land a successful jutsu before Naruto's body disappeared into a cloud of smoke revealing it to be a clone. "I'm surprised you made your own style" Naruto's voice could be heard behind her as Hanabi turned to look at him.

"That's right" She said as she smiled at him as Naruto smiled back as he thought of the attack. In actuality it wasn't an original technique it was more of an addition as she added two jutsus together to create her own technique.

Still it was pretty impressive as most Hyuga's would not even try let alone think of doing that. He was proud of her. "But Hanabi style, really?"

"Of course" She said as she moved a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Do you like it?"

Naruto nodded. "It was something I never expected a Hyuga to do, I'm impressed and proud" He then suddenly jumped back. "But we are still sparring"

Hanabi tried to hit the blonde with each strike and when he disappeared from view she quickly jumped to the side dodging an attack from Naruto.

" **Hanabi-Ryu: Kaiten (Hanabi Style: Revolving Heaven)** " Hanabi then released chakra from every tenketsu in her body she began to spin rapidly creating a rotating vortex of chakra around herself which was capable of both blocking attacks and harming opponents.

What surprised Naruto though was the fact that instead of a perfect orb it looked incomplete version of the original technique but somewhat more versatile, his eyes widened as Hanabi started to move forward while using it.

An originally defensive jutsu was turned into an offensive jutsu. She did something other Hyuga's have never achieved. This was something only capable of a once in a lifetime genius, to make the kaiten movable.

Naruto was then sent back from the movable attack and Hanabi had a look of pride mainly at Naruto's shocked expression when she started to move forward, that really caught him off guard.

She watched as Naruto dropped in front of himself as the one lying on the ground dispelled into yet another cloud of smoke.

"Another clone huh" She said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes but now…I will not be using any clones" Naruto said as Hanabi's eyes widened.

"You were using clones to learn about my abilities" She said as she finally hit realization.

"I did" He said, thanks to the memories he got back from his clones he was able to learn about her techniques. "I am very impressed that you made it so you could move, no one would ever think of that" He said with proud in his voice.

"I am very impressed and proud of you" He said causing the Hyuga to blush at his praise. " **Suiton: Ruiteki (Water Release: Tear Drops)** " Naruto then sent small tear sized bullets at Hanabi who dodged them thanks to her Byakugan.

Hanabi went through four hand seals and slammed her hand into the ground. " **Hakke Bansho (Eight Trigrams Grid Palm)** " She said as she created network of grids and Naruto felt his chakra starting to be drained.

" _She's draining my chakra but this isn't even fuinjutsu_ " The Uzumaki noticed.

" **Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** " Hanabi said as Naruto didn't hear of the technique before. Hanabi started to emit a constant stream of chakra from her palms and Naruto noticed that they were actually extremely thin, sharp, blades.

Hanabi shaped the chakra sent the attack towards him and Naruto noticed that a few of his tear sized water bullets were cut into pieces. Naruto grimaced as his drained chakra was slowly taking effect. Good for him he had a large pool of it.

He jumped back from the enclosing attack and was soon out of reach as he performed his own jutsu. " **Katon: Hinotama** " He shot a small fireball and then he witnessed her jutsu change from offensive to defensive.

Hanabi started to create much larger, stronger and more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range forming a barricade and watched out how easily his small fireball was destroyed.

"You had another technique up your sleeve" He said as he made sure to stay outside of the grid.

"It's a technique I created by myself" She said with pride and a look of happiness. "I took what you said to heart about my clan's techniques so I created this technique as well as a few others"

Naruto remember what he said to her.

 _Flashback_

"How was that nii-san?" Hanabi asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"You did pretty good Hanabi-chan" He said as Hanabi who was on her back on the ground stood up.

"Let's go again" She said and when they did Naruto drop down and his legs swept her off her feet and Hanabi was once again was on her back.

"Damn it" She said as she stared up at the sky until her head was lifted and she looked up to see Naruto's face smiling down at her as her head was resting on his lap.

"Hanabi-chan do you want to know why you keep losing to me"

"Is it because you're older and have more experience?" She asked as he shook his head.

"It's because you rely too much on your clan's fighting style" He told her as he moved a line of hair out of her face. "You should use a fighting style that fits you even if it means modifying your clan's style"

"But…the style has not failed before"

"Oh but it has" He said shocking the young Hyuga. "Just remember this, there is no such thing as perfection, perfection was made for people who couldn't accept their flaws"

Hanabi stayed silent as he ran his hand through her hair. "You know the gentle fist has one major weakness"

Hanabi looked up into his azure eyes. "What is that?" She asked.

"Your legs"

"My…legs, what's wrong with my legs?"

"The gentle fist and many of the jutsus requiring your Byakugan do not use your legs and leave them wide open" He said as her eyes widened before she looked down at her legs.

It was true as every Hyuga used their fists and limited their mobility but not incorporating their legs.

"You know…" Naruto's voice got her out of her thinking as she looked back up at him. "…I believe you can create a technique that can involve your legs and incorporate it into your clan techniques"

"Do you really think so?" She asked as he nodded. "Then I'll do it, I'll create a technique that will involve using my legs even if it is only for something as simple as moving!" She proclaimed with her fist in the air as Naruto just ruffled her hair.

"But…" She lowered her hand as she just looked up at him. "Can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

Naruto smiled down at her. "Of course…Imouto"

 _Flashback End_

Naruto smiled as his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked at her. "You really did" He said as the grid on the ground disappeared.

Hanabi then ran at Naruto before she made a wide sweep with her leg. " **Mawashigeri (Roundhouse Kick)** " Naruto dodged under the fast leg attack before he saw her grin as he next attack began.

" **Kaiten Mawashigeri (Revolving Roundhouse Kick)** " Hanabi said as a blue spiral of chakra surrounded her as Naruto looked on in shock.

" _She was able to make a leg version of the Kaiten_ " He thought before he noticed that when it died down she wasn't there. " _What?_ "

He then turned to see Hanabi doing a handstand before spinning next to him. " **Kaiten Mawashigeri** " She said as she started to spin hitting Naruto with some kicks as he jumped back and Hanabi slowed down and jumped towards him.

"My final attack" Hanabi then started to spin on the ground as he legs went in a circle as she raised her arms whenever he legs as she picked up speeding creating a dome instead of a spiral like the other technique. " **Hanabi-Ryu: Haku Biyaku (Hanabi Style: Sweeping Legs)** "

Naruto noticed this one was much, much lower to the ground but one question went through his head. " _Why is this one considered as part of her style while the other two weren't?_ "

Naruto then noticed after he managed to get away from the attack with a few bruised noticed that she was getting slower before it revealed a panting Hanabi. Naruto walked over to the panting Hanabi.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him before nodding. "Yeah, I am…is just physical exhaustion"

"I'm surprised at those leg based attacks Hanabi-chan" He said. "I do wonder though, why is that last one considered as your style while the other two weren't?"

The Hyuga heiress laid on her back as Naruto lied down next to her as they both stared at the clouds. "I have two versions of that technique, when I first created it, it didn't have the dome but rather it could create wind"

"I see" Naruto said as his hands rested behind his head. They stayed there for what seemed like ages talking to each other and watching the clouds roll by.

"I still wish you wouldn't keep holding back and fight me with all your strength" Hanabi said with a pout as Naruto laughed.

"But if I did I would never forgive myself with hurting my precious imouto" He said as she blushed before they went back to cloud watching.

Meanwhile a person older than the two were currently was watching from a tree, this person was a female with short, dark green hair and large white eyes. This was Natsu Hyuga, a maid of the Hyuga clan serving directly under Hanabi and Hikari despite them trying to reconnect the two branches.

She wore a full-length kimono with a white apron on top along with the village's forehead protector around her forehead. All in all she was an attractive young woman.

She smiled as she watched the Uzumaki and Hanabi talk as the watch the clouds and seeing them point to certain clouds. She had met the blonde when he visited Hikari and Hanabi and treated her just as he treated Hanabi and Hikari.

She knew of their training they did and it really had helped Hanabi more than any other person. She was grateful for Naruto helping Hanabi and the fact that he encouraged her to step outside of the box with techniques.

Hanabi would become the pride of the Hyuga clan thanks to Naruto. Those techniques were very impressive from what she saw and she knew that Naruto had noticed her ages ago but did nothing.

Before she turned to leave she saw Naruto gave her a wave before she nodded and walked away. Hanabi was getting stronger and creating new techniques thanks to Naruto. She and the Hyuga clan would see this as a debt to him for helping their heiress.

It also helped that he was pretty handsome…Natsu shook her head as that thought went through her head. She smiled as she left as she trusted that Naruto would bring Hanabi home safe and sound.

Soon Naruto took Hanabi home as she asked him a question. "Hey nii-san since it is pretty dark would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Sure I'll let Tsunade know" He created a clone whom then dashed off towards to tell Tsunade he would be late and would be having dinner with Hanabi.

Naruto and Hanabi entered the Hyuga compound as he followed the heiress through the halls as many of the Hyuga smiled at him. When him and Hanabi were walking down the halls alone he created a clone after seeing Hanabi's grandfather looking pissed when they past a slightly open door.

He got the memories back from Tsunade telling him to have fun and the clone went to check on the Hyuga elder and the one responsible continuing the curse seal, all the Hyuga elders were responsible.

It was time for Naruto to get his hands dirty again but this time to save a clan. Tonight all the main branch elders will die but not before they suffer the same fate as the branch family.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hikari said as she looked over to Naruto who came in after Hanabi who just smiled as she sat down next to her mother.

Hikari has fair skin and long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved kimono. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them he saw white eyes showing that she had the Byakugan.

She was beautiful, very beautiful. Hiashi was a lucky bastard that was for sure. Hanabi took more of Hiashi's appearance while Hinata took on her appearance but both of her children had inherited their father's skin tone as Hikari's fair skin was much lighter and it just added to her beauty.

"Hello Hikari-chan" He said. "Even if you didn't invite me thank you for letting me stay here if only for a while"

Hikari giggled as she gave him a beautiful smile. "That's fine Naruto-kun, we do enjoy your company after all" She said with her eyes shut, she usually had them either open or closed and whether they were open or shut she still looked beautiful either way.

Hikari then turned to Hanabi with a smile. "Especially Hanabi-chan"

"K-Kaa-san" Hanabi shouted. "W-What are you implying?"

Hikari just giggled at her daughter. "Nothing Hanabi-chan I was just teasing" She said before she opened one of her eyes and looked into Hanabi's own. "Unless you actually…"

Hanabi then put her hand on her mother's mouth silencing her as the older woman closed her eye. "Ignore her" She said with a smile as she looked over to Naruto who said nothing during the whole thing but nodded slowly unsure of what to exactly say.

Hikari opened both of her eyes and looked towards Natsu. "Natsu-chan, take a seat with us"

"I'm sorry Hikari-sama but I…" Natsu tried to say something but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Natsu-chan…" His voice got her attention as he gave her a sad look. "You should sit with us, even if you're a maid and a member of the clan it doesn't matter to them…so please sit with us"

Natsu was about to protest again but the look in his eyes made her weak and she found herself sitting next to the blonde as Hikari smiled at her, Hikari's white eyes glanced over to Naruto who sat there smiling at her causing the matriarch to smile back at the Uzumaki.

Soon they started to eat the meals Hikari and Natsu prepared and it was pretty good, they were both very good cookers. "So Hanabi how was your date" Hikari asked as Hanabi snapped her head over to her mother.

"It wasn't a date! It was training!"

"A boy and a girl by themselves" Hikari said as her Byakugan eyes looked into Hanabi's own with a soft smile on her face, it seems like she was keeping her eyes open from now on. "I hope you didn't make me a grandmother too soon" She said as Hanabi just blushed red.

"K-Kaa-san" Hanabi shouted. "We only trained!"

"Training for your wedding night?"

"KAA-SAN"

Hikari giggled at seeing her daughter blush madly as even Natsu blushed. Naruto and Hikari shared a look as Naruto grinned. "Don't worry Hikari-chan we used protection"

"Nii-san" Hanabi shouted as her blush darkened along with Natsu's they weren't expecting him to go along with her.

Hikari covered her mouth with her kimono as she giggled before lowering it revealing a smile but Naruto could see something else. Sadness, even though she knew he was just joining in on the joke she probably wasn't expecting that and it could have been true, she didn't know what they did together.

It seems that Hikari had started getting feelings for him as well but Naruto had to admit he never seen Natsu and Hanabi so red before. "That's good" She said. "But remember to keep using protection until I'm ready to have grandkids"

"Will do" He said as Hanabi and Natsu were basically tomatoes. Hikari saw the look Naruto gave her that said 'we need to talk' and she nodded at him who smiled warmly at him.

Naruto's clone was staring at the Hyuga elder who was pissed that not only that his son had died but that there was a chance a branch member could become the clan head and the mainly the fact that two pairs of the Byakugan could have been stolen!

Naruto could wait for a perfect opportunity to kill the elders like if an invasion were to happen but due to the conversation he had with Hanabi it seemed like there was no more time for him to wait for a better option.

Naruto had knocked out the elder from his blind spot thanks to the training with Hanabi with her Byakugan activated. Naruto jumped down from the roof and walked over as he got the elder's brush and ink from the table.

He would make the elder suffer until he dies. Naruto was glad he decided to look over the Hyuga scroll as it contained a certain seal he wanted to look over.

The Junijutsu know as the Cage Bird Seal, created by the main branch to 'protect' the kekkei genkai but to Naruto he only saw it as slavery. The juinjutsu gave Naruto a few ideas but he looked over the seal and learnt how to remove and use it.

While he was going to wait until he got permission to use the techniques even though he really couldn't due to not having a Byakugan, he did look over the juinjutsu for this occasion for when he wanted to remove Neji's seal or for what he is doing now.

The only jutsu he 'learnt' from the copied scrolls he 'borrowed' from the clans was the juinjutsu and for good reason. It was now time to remove the old generation.

He was only going to kill Hanabi's grandfather and there weren't that many main family members to begin with. Once Hanabi's grandfather dies then that would spark despair in the hearts of the other main family members.

Only three people held power in the clan and that was Hikari, Hanabi and the elder whose name didn't matter to Naruto. Neji could join them but the elder held too much power and favoured the old days and wouldn't let a branch member become head and he would rather have Hanabi become the head but do to Naruto's influence it caused him to seek desperate measures.

In the end he had to die.

Naruto's clones moved the brush and ink over the old man's head creating the seal. He then started to make a silencing seal on a slip of paper and activating in the room and making sure the door was firmly closed.

" **Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu (Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu)** " Naruto said as the seal was created on the old man. Despite being names main family juinjutsu it was dubbed the Caged Bird Seal by the branch members.

Naruto could have taken the Dojutsu from the old man but he decided not to, he would bring the old bastard suffering but this way would be even more suffering especially with the knowledge of the seal and all its functions.

Naruto suddenly kicked the man before he hid. The Hyuga elder woke up violently and looked around for whatever or however woke him up, he went to activate his Byakugan as Naruto smirked and activated the seal.

The elder grabbed his head as he fell to the ground before struggling to make his way over to his mirror and he noticed that he had the juinjutsu when his pain stopped. "No…" The elder said in horror. "No, no, no… this can be happening!"

The elder turned to the door. "I need to get this removed! Who could have done this?!" He reached the door before he violently got shocked and held his head from the throbbing pain.

"AAAAHHHHH" Hiashi's father yelled out in pain and after a while when it died down it started back up again. He wondered why no one could hear him, but he heard a voice, a soft voice that he couldn't determine who it belonged to.

"You really are a bastard you know that right?" The voice said. "I know what you were going to do and don't worry I will reveal all your plans to the clan"

"N-No…you can't do this!"

"Oh but I can and I will" The voice sounded amused to the elder. "Killing off your grandson, killing off Hanabi's mother, and killing off the last Uzumaki, all for what exactly? Just so a main family member can be the head of the clan?"

"You don't understand!" The elder shouted before gripping his head in pain. "The Hyuga clan tradition…"

"That is not tradition" The voice cut the elder off. "You are to clingy to the old days, tomorrow morning will start a new day for the new Hyuga clan and you…will die tonight"

The elder was forced onto his knees as the words of the mysterious voice filled his head. "There will be no main branch or side branch, there will be only Hyuga" The elder's vision started to fade as his arms went numb. "There will be no juinjutsu and how to make and use one will vanish from the face of the earth"

The old man fell backwards onto his bed. "….Goodbye…."

The father of Hizashi died that night as the juinjutsu vanished. When they would find his corpse they would see that he had passed from old age instead. Naruto's clone appeared and started to clean the scene and burn the silencing tag as he wouldn't be connected. The clone then went on to remove the juinjutsu for good… but in fact there will be one remaining copy of said seal.

He had plans for that seal and he was going to do a lot of work tonight when he got home. He was going to make the perfect revenge jutsu.

The clone then dispelled as the original gained a smirk on his face as he followed Hikari into a room where they could talk. "Yes Naruto-kun, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about you" He said as she blinked.

"What about me?" She asked as she sat across from him.

"When I went along with your teasing I could see that you still felt jealous even if it was just playing along" He said.

"It was that obvious huh?" She asked.

"To me it was…Hikari…you like me don't you?" He asked. "Please answer with a yes or no"

"Yes" She said without missing a beat.

"If I said I liked you the same way would you accept my feelings?"

"Yes"

"What if you had to share me?" He asked, this was the important question.

"…I would…" This was the only time she hesitated with the three questions.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You would?"

"I know that Hanabi likes you, she has a large crush on you and Natsu is starting to come around…I think" She said as her beautiful white eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones.

"So you would share me with your daughter?"

Hikari thought for a bit and then nodded. "I would share you with my daughter if her crush for you is actually something more than a crush"

"What about with other women?" This caused Hikari to look at him in confusion.

"Other women, why are there…" She tried asking only to be cut off.

"To answer your question, you know that I am the last Uzumaki right?" He asked as she nodded. "Well I have been put under a clan restoration act or CRA"

"What's that?" She asked as Naruto started to fill her in with all the information about it.

Hikari blushed as she looked at Naruto. "H-How else is going to be your wives?"

"Tsunade and Ayame"

"I expected Ayame but I never thought of Tsunade joining"

"I know it was a shock to me as well"

"So I do have to share you with others huh?"

"I'm sorry" He said before she wrapped his arms around him.

"It's fine Naruto-kun" She said. "It's a law and as a law abiding citizen you have to follow the laws right?" She asked as he nodded slowly.

Hikari winked at him. "I might have to share you but I'll be your third wife" She said before she kissed his cheek. "I don't need my Byakugan to see that you would accept nearly everyone who confesses and I have a feeling that most of us or them will accept"

Naruto smiled at Hikari, he must have amazing luck. "Besides you have been there for me ever since Hiashi and Hinata died" She said as she held him close to her. "I grew close to you, you're very kind and caring and I eventually grew to love you…I…don't want to lose you"

Naruto hugged her. "I promise Hikari-hime, I will never leave you"

She looked into his eyes as he leaned closer as she leaned forward as they shared a kiss. Hikari smiled at him after the kiss with a blush on her face. "I didn't expect you to be that good of a kisser" She said as she caressed his cheek. "It's getting pretty late and who knows what Tsunade might do or should I call her my harem sister?"

Naruto blushed at what she called Tsunade and stood up. They shared an embrace before Naruto left. One thought went through Naruto's head as he made his way home.

If the rest was like Hikari said and would join his…harem…he might not have to worry about them refusing to join, he knew of a few others who liked him in a romantic way after all and wondered if they would join the CRA if he offered it…he hoped Hikari was right but he wondered who would confess to him first.

 **For those wondering about Minato and Kushina don't worry that chapter will come up soon after two C-Rank missions. Why two missions? I don't know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 7

Many days passed as it was now the day of the exhibition, Naruto decided that he was going to enter it and he was going to submit one of his statues.

He wasn't going to use the angel statue but he was going to use others. He created the praying man once again but next to it was a giant slug that was based of Katsuyu and when the slug summon saw it she was quite happy about it.

He also created a statue of the Kyubi and the Nanabi. He did create another angel statue but this one held no reference or was based on anyone. He wasn't going to use the statue of his first wife but he was using a statue based on what he thought a female angel look like without using anyone's appearance.

There were many other great arts and his own team came to see his art as well as a few members of his family. They were all impressed with his statues, the Uchiha's and Hyuga's were looking over the statues with interest at how well he had 'sculpted' the statues by 'hand' while Fu and Tsunade looked over the other statues (Slug and the Nanabi) with interest knowing how the statues were made.

The bijuu within Fu was impressed at how accurate he made the statue of it. Speaking of the Hyuga's that had discovered the body of the Hyuga elder and have confirmed the death as old age and have buried him a few days after. It was also where they learnt of his true goals from his journal and now all the branch members have lost their cursed seal and have joined with the main branch with Hanabi and Neji as the heirs to lead the clan when Hikari steps down when one of them comes of age.

Hanabi said she had no interest in becoming a clan head and gave the title to Neji, however no one knew the reason expect for Hikari and Neji and Neji had patted his back earlier with a smile on his face. Naruto might have gotten a slight idea of what happened.

Kurenai, Yugao, Asuma, Hayate, Anko, Shizune, Gai, Tsume, Ayame, Teuchi, Mebuki, Cho, Emiko, Yoshino, Hanabi, Suzume, and Hana looked over the statues of the praying man and the angel. Asuma thought that the praying man reminded him of his old friend and others in the Fire Temple.

His fellow genin also looked over his statues of the other art there and it seemed that Lee and Gai talked about his youthful flames in the form of art.

A few others that were in the village looked over his statues and one woman even said that he could use her as a naked model, to say Naruto may or may not take her up on that offer.

Soon others went to look over some other art as did Naruto and he was quite impressed by the art made by some others.

"Excuse me young man" A voice said next to the blonde. Naruto turned around to see a short man with a cane. "Are you the one who made those wonderful statues?"

"Why yes I am" Naruto said holding out his hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

The man shook Naruto's hand as he introduced himself. "My name is Gato, founder of Gato Company" The short man said. "I was wondering if you could make a statue for me"

Naruto smiled at the man. "I can make you one"

Gato smiled at the genin. "That's good" He said looking over towards the statues. "Seeing how these must have taken a long time would it be easier to make the statue at my abode?"

In truth it didn't really that that long, it just took a few seconds but Naruto had this weird feeling when he was talking to the short man.

"It would be but I have to run it by the Hokage if that is okay with you" He said as the man nodded before walking off.

Soon the exhibition came to a close and Naruto sealed his statues away and went home. He placed one of the seals holding his statues into one of his desk draws unlike the main drawer he used that held his clothes with seals that held the scrolls.

In the desk draw there was stationary equipment, some notepads and other things. After closing the draw he walked over to the larger draw and opened the draw with the seals, his pouch full of equipment and other things.

Making sure that nothing was gone or tampered with he decided to get ready for tomorrow's mission. Tsunade was informed of the mission for Gato and questioned why he decided to go, he told her that he felt something was off with Gato and eventually Gato sent a mission request afterwards for the statue to make it official.

Right now he was looking for a good place to put his statues but at the moment was still having trouble finding the perfect place. He also created a few new angel statues, one resembling Ayame and the other resembling Hikari.

Naruto also needed to find a good spot in the compound to place the Mask Temple. He spent some time with Fu who went on missions with Team Gai and Asuma as well his own team, Team Kurenai.

Thinking of the mission Tsunade told him that he would be going with two shinobi of her choosing, he didn't know who but she did say they that he would greatly enjoy their company and that they would have joined him if they learnt of his neglect.

That made him think even harder but Tsunade just told him to stop thinking about things and relax, he was always too serious in her opinion. He wasn't always serious but he just decided to lay back and relax while talking to Fu.

"The sunset is beautiful from here isn't it" Naruto said as the green haired kunoichi nodded. Naruto turned his head to Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. "Sorry if I haven't being hanging out with you Fu"

Fu just smiled as she turned her head to face the blonde as they were lying on top of the Godaime's head just as the sun was setting. The art exhibition opened during the middle of the day and lasted for a few hours.

"Its fine Naruto, you've been busy" She said. "And so have I"

"I would take you with me tomorrow but I think Tsunade wants me to go with the people she handpicked"

"She would know best" Fu said as they watched the sunset together, usual this would be a romantic moment but this was just a moment between friends. "So you have a mission huh?"

"To the Land of Waves" He told the jinchuriki. The Land of Waves wasn't too far from Konoha and it would be still take a decent time to get there, maybe a few hours of walking or running to get there.

"Ah that sounds pretty far but at least you can see the ocean, I heard port towns were pretty nice to visit, especially during this time of year"

"I suppose it would be a good fishing season"

"Oh that's true" Fu said. "You should bring some back some fish"

"Hmm I could"

"Oh come on, you should"

"Okay, I'll bring back some good quality fish" He said. "Maybe I can find some other souvenirs there"

The two stayed on the head of the Godaime as they continued to watch the sunset. Soon the two left as they went back to the Senju compound.

"Welcome back you two" Shizune said as the two returned.

"Hello Shizune-chan" Naruto replied.

"You two should go and clean up, dinner will be starting shortly"

"Okay, you can go first Fu-chan" Naruto said as Fu nodded.

"Such a gentleman" The green haired kunoichi said with a small giggle and smile as she went off to the showers.

Naruto just gave Fu a small mock bow as she left before turning to Shizune. "How was your day Shizune-chan?"

"Oh, it was fine" She said. "I liked your statues you made for the exhibition today"

"Thanks, I hope they were good"

"They were but I do have to ask, where did you get the appearance of the bijuu?" The apprentice of the Godaime and assistant asked.

"Oh you remember the Senju library?"

"Yes, I remember" She said. "Tsunade gave us access to freely look through it at any time we wanted"

"Well one of the books contained one of Hashirama's journals that had drawn pictures of the bijuu" He said.

"Well the library there is quite big" She said. "You should go get ready when Fu is done"

"Alright" He said as Shizune smiled at him before leaving. Naruto also took his leave to his own room for a while.

He had nothing to do at the moment so he decided to read through one of the books he brought from the library. Opening the book he flipped through the pages while he pondered about telling Fu about the Nanabi not originally going to Takigakure but rather Sunagakure.

He didn't know how she would take it knowing that because of Kakuzu being sent by Taki to assassinate Hashirama Senju that the Nanabi was sent to them after the failed assassination.

She did deserve to know the truth but after that she would want nothing to do with Taki mainly Shibuki, someone that she cared about.

He stopped one a page that caught his interest, the founding of Konoha. As he read through the page he was quite surprised at how Madara was best friends with Hashirama, but that raised some questions.

Why did Madara do what he did? The book he was reading was from Hashirama's personal journal, the same one that held the tailed beast information. It seemed that even the Shodaime was confused at Madara's actions.

Naruto flipped through some more pages till he got to a page that held some entries of Hashirama's life. He even read a few about a younger Tsunade. Apparently Hashirama was the one who got her into gambling at a very young age.

Well he did it unintentionally but the point still stands.

He closed the book and placed it onto the desk as he walked out of his room, hopefully Fu would be finished by now. The blonde walked in the hallways until he came face to face with a said person.

Fu currently wore a white towel around her neck, a white tank top or training top and a pair of short white pants that came above the knees and clung to her legs.

"Oh hey Naruto, I was just on my way to tell you that I'm done but it seems you're here now" She said.

"Yeah, I figured you might have been finished by now" He replied as he saw a single drop of water roll down her neck and down between the valley.

He immediately cleared those thoughts from his head. "Well I'll see you shortly" He said as he Fu tilted her head to the side before saying that she will see him later.

Naruto entered the bathroom and locked the door preventing anyone from coming in. He was soon underneath the shower with his clothes being close to the door.

He felt the warm water wash over him as he stood underneath, his mind drifting to that single droplet. "Why has that been more consistent lately?" He asked himself. "Hmm in the shower would be good"

That sentence was immediately followed by a sigh. Ever since that lovely night with Tsunade he was having a bit more…lewd thoughts. "Well I am going through puberty" He said. "It must be a phase"

Sure it was true that he looked over a few bodies of the female form in the past but that wasn't like the thoughts he had now. "I should really stop thinking to seriously and listen to what Tsu-hime says and live a little and be less serious"

After Naruto had finished his shower he had gotten dressed and made his way to the kitchen in the building. He walked in to see Shizune cooking. "Shizune-chan, do you need help?" He asked as the apprentice to the Slug Sannin turned around.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun" Shizune said as she turned back around. "Thanks for the offer though"

"If you need me just call" He said getting a nod from her. He also had the time to look at her ass before he left.

Shizune mightn't have a big bust but she did have a nice butt. " _Damn it_ " He thought. " _It's only natural to have these thoughts_ " He told himself as he left.

" _I just don't want to turn into that pervert_ " He thought as he crashed onto one of the couches in the compound.

One thought ran through his head at this moment and he decided to voice this one thought. "I'm bored" He said to himself.

He could have gone work on some seals in his room or even plan for the next day or at least something he was capable of doing but right now the blonde didn't feel like doing anything yet wanted to do something so he wasn't bored.

Sleep had been an option but he wasn't in the least a bit tired. "Being bored sucks" He said as he looked to the door that led to a hallway, the same hallway that led to the clan library.

"I could find some books" He said as he didn't even bother to move.

Soon the blonde stood up and walked towards the library looking for anything to get rid of his boredom. He found a few books about some old stories about the Sage of Six Paths and some really old stories about a time where chakra didn't exist.

He couldn't really believe a world where chakra didn't exist but when he thought about it that world seemed even more violent than this one.

Later he had dinner with the other occupants of the house before going to bed for the night. The Uzumaki woke up pretty early as he got dressed into his regular clothes as he put his bracelets and pouch on as he got ready for the day.

Naruto held a sword in his hands, a tanto to be more precise. The sword was a custom made and was given to him by Yugao, Hayate and Shisui, the blade was longer and sharper than other blades and it was called Koyo (Autumn Leaves).

He was trained in Kenjutsu by the three after all with Hayate and Yugao focusing more on the Kenjutsu training than Shisui. He didn't bring the sword just in case as it was a precious gift for him. He didn't want it to be broken but he decided he was going to take it with him now.

He sealed Koyo into one of his wrist bracelets as he double checked to make sure he got everything. Once he checked everything off he left to meet with Tsunade to see who will be there with me for the mission presumably as bodyguards for the trip.

"Ah Naruto" Tsunade said as she saw him enter. "Are you ready to depart?" She asked as the blonde nodded.

"Well this here is Gazeru" She said as she introduced a slender woman with long purple hair that reaches past her back and wearing the typical Konohagakure-ANBU attire.

Naruto had to admit that she looked just like Yugao expect for the fact she has much longer hair. Who knew she might actually be related to her in some way.

"And this is Komachi" Tsunade said as she introduced another female that wore the standard attire of a Root member though she was clearly not a member or Root. She has long blonde hair that she keeps tied up and then down in four different strands as she keeps a bunch of yellow needles in her hair that was set into six different holding spots.

They both nodded towards him and strangely both had similar cat-like masks. "These two will escort you to Wave" Tsunade said. "We have no idea if there will be enemy ninja so I am sending them along with you…plus they wanted to meet you for some time"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Meet me?"

"Yes, they wanted to meet you for a while but due to their jobs as ANBU they never had enough time to officially meet you" Tsunade said as he understood.

Meanwhile Gazeru was talking to Komachi as the Uzumaki descendants talked. "He does share some of his looks with Kushina-sensei" Komachi said.

Gazeru nodded. "Sensei's face and her husband's appearance" She said before smirking behind the mask. "And you know what the best thing is?"

"What?"

"Yurika has yet to meet him" The one with purple hair said.

"That's true but due she will probably meet him soon now that we meet him" Komachi said as thought of her other teammate.

"Yeah but until then we can say that we talked to him" Gazeru said. "Won't she feel jealous?"

"I guess so"

Soon the two stopped talked as Naruto bowed slightly to Gazeru and Komachi. "It's good to meet you two" He said politely.

"Well it is finally glad to meet you face to face" Gazeru said. "Or at least face to mask"

"How come you wanted to meet me but never had time?"

"As ANBU we are on many missions and sometimes for many days" Komachi said. "And especially after the loss of many clan heads, heirs, high ranking jonin and the Yondaime, we had to do a lot more work to do"

"How do you know me?"

"We were students of your mother" Gazeru said as Naruto remained calm. "Our third member couldn't be here as she works in the Cryptology Team"

"Oh okay" Naruto said. " _So these were the ones that would have joined me if they knew of my neglect_ "

"I suppose we should leave now?" Naruto asked as he fixed his bracelets and pouch.

Tsunade then nodded. "Even if it just to make a statue you should be too long especially with escorts" She said.

Naruto however smiled at how Tsunade worried and cared for his safety even if she knew he would be fine. Wave was also known to have no military, samurai or ninja for that matter.

However if they wanted protection or aid they would have to hire ninjas from villages like Konoha. Since the land of waves was just outside the land of fire, the Fire Daimyo did not even bother or consider sending at least some protection to the nation or even pull the land of waves into his country.

The land of waves was located just outside the land of fire and it had no daimyo and was a neutral country. The closest country to the land of waves was the land of fire, yet the daimyo could have at least brought the land of waves into the land of fire or send some guards to protect the town within wave.

Other towns within the land of fire had some guards albeit a few and some came from schools and dojos that practiced the way of the sword, essentially samurai that didn't come from the land of iron.

Naruto had to restrain his thoughts of the weak fire daimyo. He didn't want the twelve guardian ninjas on his ass for his views on the daimyo. Asuma was once a member of the twelve guardian ninjas and apparently six of the twelve tried to stage a coup d'état.

A coup d'état to both overthrow both the hokage and the daimyo, Asuma was one of the ones who fought to stop the revolt and it was probably the only time the daimyo had ever acted like a daimyo for not agreeing to the revolt.

It might seem like a good act but the fact remains that there was the fact that that the daimyo was going to be overthrown as well.

"We will take our leave now Hokage-sama" Komachi said as Tsunade nodded.

"Be careful" The Godaime said.

Naruto nodded as he left the building with both members of Team Kushina. "Are you prepared?" Gazeru asked. "If there is something you need to get or something else, you better do it now"

"No, I'm fine" He said.

"Then let's go" Komachi said as the three left Konoha. "If we move fast we should get there quickly"

The three then took to the trees with Komachi in the lead as Naruto followed behind with Gazeru covering the rear closely behind Naruto as Komachi had more distance between them.

"Tsunade has informed us of why we are heading to wave" Gazeru said. "You said there was something fishy about him, can you explain?"

Naruto nodded as he went from branch to branch. "I don't know why but I didn't like his smile or his eyes" He said. " _They were eyes of a horrid creature like me, I knew that look, it took me a while to release that those eyes were similar_ " He thought the last part.

" _Eyes and smile of a deceiver and liar, mine however are covered up better than his_ " He thought. " _I bet he is going to kill me for thinking I am a civilian and to get a free statue_ "

" _Does he share the same ability as Mito?_ " Gazeru thought as they continued.

Komachi suddenly stopped while raising a hand making Naruto and Gazeru stop behind her. Komachi looked down to see two thugs walking along.

"Seems like the bandit life is going downhill thanks to missing-nins" One of the thugs said.

The other thug sighed. "I know" He muttered. "It's a shame that we can't get any more bandits to join us"

"We only got like seven people" The second thug said.

The first thug nodded. "That's true, other bigger bandit camps are staying together yet are bigger targets to get taken out" He said. "Little numbers might mean we would probably lose a fight but we aren't the main priority unless we make ourselves targets"

"…"

"What?"

"That's the smartest thing you had ever said…"

"Oh fuck you"

"We should get back to the boys, I heard that there is a town up ahead and the best thing is that there is no local military"

"But wouldn't one of the nearby towns deal with us?"

The thug grinned. "Nope cause it's outside of the country and therefore not their concern"

The second thug grinned. "That sounds perfect now, what is that place called?"

"I believe it is called the Land of Waves"

Komachi's eyes widened from behind her mask slightly, those bandits were no threats but they would be threats to the people of wave. She didn't know where the other five people were.

Gazeru and Naruto silently ended up beside her. "What do we do?" Gazeru asked.

"We shall follow them back to their camp and take them out" She said. "Wave doesn't need any bandits to terrorize it"

Gazeru nodded as did Naruto as they silently followed the two in the tree tops as they came across a small camp.

There were five others at the camp looking practically the same as each other and by the looks of it were slightly new to the bandit experience.

The first and second thug walked into the camp, the first thug wore a bandana while the second thug was bald. The third, fourth and fifth thug looked the same right down to the smallest details almost as if was the use of shadow clones.

"Those three must be triplets" Naruto whispered as Gazeru nodded.

The sixth thug was the biggest of the bunch and reminded them slightly of an Akimichi clan member. The last thug wore an eyepatch over his right eye and carried around a mace instead of the usual swords and daggers most bandits used.

"Oh hey guys" The sixth thug said as he bit into an apple.

"Hey" The first thug said picking up an unopened bottle as the bandits talked. "Here is to our second week of being bandits"

The other bandits cheered as the seventh one spoke up. "So…what do we do now?"

"Hmm…I don't know Bijon" Said the first bandit who seemed to be the leader. "But I think it's time for our first raid!"

"That's sounds interesting" Said the fatter bandit.

"That it is my dear Yama" The leader bandit said.

"Well where is this raid Namari" Bijon asked.

Namari smirked. "The land of waves" He said as he went on to explain, afterwards he turned to one of the triplets. "Mitsugo, how are raids done?"

"I'm not Mitsugo" The bandit replied. "I'm Torio, Mitsugo is over there"

"I always wanted to raid a village" The other look-a-like said.

"Calm down Miwa" Mitsugo said to his brother. "I believe it's the same as our highway robberies except in a town Namari"

The bald bandit turned to Namari. "When do we leave?"

"Shortly Datsumo" Namari said to the bald bandit.

"Great, incompetent bandits" Naruto muttered. "They would be easy to take out"

Komachi nodded. "And they seem to be new bandits as well" She said. "They won't take long to take out"

Naruto looked over the weapons they carried. Yama used a large club, Bijon had a mace, Mitsugo wielded two swords, Miwa and Torio carried two daggers, Namari had a single sword and Datsumo held a simple axe.

"Hmm" Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked over the seven bandits.

"What's wrong?" Gazeru asked.

"I'm just thinking" He said. "Namari, the leader said that they were in their second week of being bandits"

"He did say that" Komachi said as she kept an eye on the seven.

"I was wondering since wave didn't have any one to protect it maybe some guards will help it" He said as Komachi looked at him as Gazeru kept her eyes on the bandits along with Naruto.

"Didn't you hear their plan?" She asked. "They said they were going to raid it"

"True but they are only new bandits" He said. "If someone were to put them in their place then they would possibly give up bandit hood for good"

"So you want these people, who are going to pillage wave if we don't stop them, to protect wave?"

Naruto nodded. "It may sound crazy but wave as no daimyo or any sort of retaliation against bandits or ninjas" He said. "The Daimyo just so happens to be the closest one to wave but does nothing to help them or even bring the land of waves into the land of fire"

While Naruto restrained himself before he couldn't help it, sure the daimyo could sent twelve ninjas after him and he may not be the strongest ninja yet but he was clearly stronger than the daimyo himself who was just a civilian.

Sometimes he wondered why Shijimi put up with such a useless man, Naruto truly liked the conversations with Shijimi and she was a better candidate for a daimyo any day. Whenever he talked to Shijimi he talked to her in a fancy room that was specifically built for when a high figure in political power, AKA the daimyo, came to Konoha.

Tora also seemed to enjoy being there as well, probably due to not getting hugged to death back home. Now that he thought about it Tora had been escaping slightly more often than usual.

"So if we trash them around a bit and offer them a job they will stop being bandits?"

"We can try, beating them will be easy and we only now that they did highway robbery" Naruto said. "Isn't there a town near here to train soldiers?"

Gazeru nodded. "Yes there is" She said. "However the town has quite a few guards especially since they turned bandit it would be hard to get them in but not impossible, the soldier training is more like samurai but they teach the guards important stuff like patrols and combat"

"How far away is it?"

"If we take them there it will extend the time of our trip" Komachi said.

"If we can't convince them we will kill them to stop more bandits appearing" Naruto said as Komachi reluctantly agreed.

"On my mark" Komachi said as she counted down from three with her hands. "Now"

"What's going on?" Yama asked as he picked up his club as the seven bandits saw Naruto, Gazeru and Komachi blocking them in a large triangle.

"N-Ninjas" Datsumo said as he held up his axe.

"There are only three of them" Bijon said holding his mace ready to attack.

Naruto then created a few shadow clones. "You were saying?" Torio asked.

"We came to make an offer" Naruto said.

"What is this offer?" Namari asked as he had his hand on his sword's handle.

"We heard that you were going to raid wave" Komachi said prepared to attack the bandits. "We don't want that"

"So we are offering you a chance to be the protectors of wave" Naruto said as Miwa laughed.

"Why should we protect wave?" He asked. "We are bandits, we pillage not protect"

"That may be true" Naruto said as his clones spread out. "But you guys are new to the bandit business and you should know that we ninjas can easily take you out"

"Fuck this" Datsumo said as he charged at Naruto with his axe only to be attack by one of the clones.

"We are giving you a chance, be a guard or die"

Namari roared as he ordered the rest to attack the ninja. Yama raised his club and brought it down only for a clone to run up the club and knee Yama in the face as a second clone kicked his leg making the large man fall down.

Datsumo was already out from a few more non-lethal attacks from Naruto's clone and was unable to get a hit with his axe. Miwa and Torio tried to stab Gazeru who dodged the attacks as she suddenly dropped and kicked both of the legs tripping them over where she slammed both of their heads into the ground.

"Four down already" She said. "These bandits truly are weak"

Mitsugo swung his two swords at Komachi who blocked each swing with her own sword. Bijon readied his mace and went to swing at the masked kunoichi as Gazeru appeared with her sword to block the mace.

"You know I could have dealt with it easily" Komachi said as Gazeru smirked behind her mask.

"I know" She said as she pushed the one eyed man away. "Just wanted to make sure"

Gazeru then disappeared and reappeared on a branch as she watched as Komachi easily dealt with both Bijon and Mitsugo. Komachi punched Bijon in the stomach as she then grabbed one of Mitsugo's wrists while her sword clashed against Mitsugo's own.

Komachi surprised Mitsugo as she suddenly slammed her head against his as he fell backwards. Bijon recovered as he went to attack with his mace while Komachi just pushed the attack aside with her mace and kneed the man in the stomach.

"See Gazeru, I didn't need your help"

"Well it's not my fault I got stuck with two weaklings that I defeated within mere seconds" Gazeru responded.

"There is a thing called playing with your prey, you should try it" Komachi said as the purple haired woman thought about it.

"Maybe I should with weaklings like this" She said. "Looked fun for you"

"It was, the look of hope of defeating me on their faces as they suddenly turned to dread knowing I was stronger was simply hilarious"

Meanwhile Naruto dispelled his clones as he fought with the leader Namari. Namari swung his sword hoping to hit the kid but to no avail.

Naruto jumped back with a flip as he looked at Namari. "Give up" He said.

"Never" Namari shouted as he charged thrusting his blade towards Naruto who jumped and landed behind Namari.

Namari turned around only to get an elbow in his stomach causing him to drop his sword. Naruto then turned and kicked Namari sending him through some nearby bushes and past some trees.

Naruto suddenly ran forward and grabbed the bandit leader's leg as Namari hanged over a slight ledge.

The drop wasn't too far down but there was a pond there and judging by the look of Namari's face as he looked at the body of water spoke one thing very clearly.

Namari couldn't swim.

Naruto then pulled the bandit leader out and dragged him back before dropping him on the ground. "Now we could beat you all day but we are busy" Naruto said. "So will you become some guards for the land of waves or do we need to kill you?"

Naruto held up the sword Namari used as Namari held up his hands as he also saw that his six friends were tied up and their weapons on the ground.

"No, no, no" He repeated. "We'll work, we'll work"

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

"You can easily kill us. I can see that after how you three defeated us"

"Let's take them to that place you mention" Naruto said as Naruto remade clones to carry the weapons while Gazeru, Komachi and the original Naruto made the bandits walk.

Due to the detour to the town they had lost some time but they could easily reach wave quickly. As they entered the seven into the town and the place where they learnt to be soldiers and guards, Naruto turned to the two older women.

"Do we leave them here?" He asked as a guard came over instead of one of the kunoichi answering.

"You can leave them here, we will teach them the ways of the guard" The guard said. "It will take a while since they were bandits thankfully they were only bandits for a couple of weeks so it would be easier to turn them back around"

"Well we need to go" Gazeru said as the guard nodded.

The trio left again as they quickly reached wave. "Sorry about that" Naruto said.

"No worries" Komachi said. "In fact both Yurika and sensei would have done the same thing and they did"

"I remember when sensei had stopped in the middle of a mission to do something similar" Gazeru said.

Naruto listened but he didn't really care if Kushina succeed or not, he didn't like how Kushina was getting treated and talked liked a hero but then he reminded himself that his neglect was only known by a few and that the two with him didn't know.

"So this is wave" Naruto said as he looked around the town they entered. "Seems…bleak"

"There seems to be an air of depression over the town" Komachi said as she looked around.

"We should probably head to the building so we can get the mission over and done with" Gazeru said as they made their way to Gato's mansion.

"We will hide in sight close by" Komachi said. "Just in case"

Naruto nodded and knocked on the door as Gato appeared. "Ah you came" Gato said as Naruto saw him notice his headband. "Please come in"

Naruto walked inside and he had to admit, the place was very nice looking. Nowhere near the level of the room built for the daimyo but still nice.

Gato brought him to a room with a large slab of earth. "This is for the statue" Gato said. "I will give you as much time as you need"

"Excuse me" Naruto said politely. "But do you have a recommended figure or pose?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot" Gato said. "The statue will look like me and pose like this" Gato then did a triumph-like pose with both hands on his cane in front of him.

Naruto nodded signally he got the image as Gato then left after closing the door for him to work on. The blonde turned to the soon to be statue and placed his hands on it. " **Doton: Sekizo** " Naruto said as the slab of earth broke to reveal Gato in the same pose he did moments before.

The statue itself was pretty big as Gazeru and Komachi came out of hiding in the room. "Well that was an easy job" Gazeru said.

"Should we head back now?" Komachi asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I want to look around a bit first and get something for Fu" Naruto said. "That and there was the feeling with Gato, you saw the look when he noticed my headband right?"

"We did" They both said.

"Something is up" Komachi said. "I'll be back in a second" She then disappeared into the shadows as Gazeru turned to Naruto.

"So are you going to wander around now or are you going to wait for a while?" She asked.

"I might have a look around" He said as he created a clone in the statue room with the orders of staying there. "The clone can be here if Gato comes back…what will you do?"

"It is my job to protect you for this mission" She said. "But if Komachi comes back and notices I am gone clone or not…"

"Well if Komachi comes back we can tell her where we are" Naruto said creating another clone. "Now let's go"

The two then left the building, as Naruto walked around with Gazeru hiding in the shadows Naruto walked past an old woman. He stopped and turned to her as he noticed the crystal ball she had.

"Excuse me miss" He said getting her attention. "Are you a fortune teller?"

"Ah a new face and yes I am" She said. "Or at least used to be"

"The name's Naruto" He said as he handed her some ryo. "Can I please have my fortune told?"

"Agari" She replied. "It has been a long time since I done this"

"Hey Gazeru" Naruto whispered. "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Well it's fortune telling right?" He asked in a whisper. "I don't want you to know something personal"

Gazeru agreed as she left stating she will be back in five minutes.

During the time he was alone, Agari was looking through her crystal ball before she stopped. "Ah I see" She said looking into the crystal ball.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Sins of the past will catch up to you" Agari said as she looked at the crystal ball while Naruto kept a calm facial expression.

"What else do you see?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, the crystal is too clouded to see anything interesting" Agari apologized. "But I do see something"

"I see a mask, women, I see the bodies of fallen comrades and a beast of unimaginable power" Agari said as she looked up at the blonde. "Your future is clouded but these are some of the things I have seen"

" _A beast of unimaginable power, does that mean I will encounter a bijuu?_ " Naruto thought. "I see, thank you"

"No, thank you for giving an old woman something she hasn't done in a long time" She said with a smile as Naruto left shortly after.

" _Do the masks mean ANBU like Komachi and Gazeru? Women I can understand due to CRA but bodies of fallen comrades? Will there be a war or something?_ " Naruto thought. " _It probably isn't true and she probably just said it to give me my money's worth, apparently the priestess of the land of demons can predict the future or someone's death and depending on the summon, they can predict too_ "

"Seems I have no telling if that woman was lying or really looking into my future" Naruto said as he continued walking away.

Soon Gazeru appeared. "I see you are done" She said as Naruto nodded.

"It seems Komachi is back and one of the clones dispelled" He said. "We should head back"

Gazeru and Naruto slipped back into Gato's mansion but on the way back both Naruto and Gazeru noticed how people in the town looked poor.

"I hope you two had fun" Komachi said as the clone dispelled once the two who left returned.

"Did you find something interesting?" Gazeru asked as Komachi nodded as she held up some papers.

"Look here, Gato has been using his shipping company as a front as a smuggler for illegal goods and selling drugs" She said. "It also seems that he has been hiring thugs to stop a bridge being built that would stop his rule of wave"

Komachi then turned to Naruto. "He has a history of killing off those he hires in order to save money. There is a chance that you will be attacked by hired thugs"

Naruto was about to speak as they heard footsteps approaching before the door opened as Gazeru and Komachi then darted into the shadows as Naruto went over to the statue.

Naruto turned to see Gato walk in. "Ah, its perfect" Gato said looking at the statue.

"Thanks" Naruto replied. "I hope you like it"

"I do but may I ask are you a ninja?"

"I am"

"I'm sorry but it seems that I need your help again" Gato said. "There are some local crime lords in the nation that are causing a mess for everyone"

"And you want me to take care of them?" He asked as Gato nodded.

"I'll take care of them" He said as Gato smiled and thanked the blonde telling him where to go as he left.

"You're playing along?" Gazeru asked.

"Yeah, if Gato wants them dead then that means there are other threats to wave or there is someone who is doing something he doesn't like" He said. "He has given us a few locations, I say we spilt up" He said as Gazeru and Komachi looked at each other.

"Alright" They agreed before going off as they both shared a glance. " _He is probably stubborn as sensei_ "

Naruto then went off and found a thug carrying a sword looking like he owns the place. Naruto grabbed him from the alleyway he was hiding in and threw him into the wall.

"You little brat" The thug muttered as a knee found itself in his stomach as he was punched to the ground, he couldn't believe he was getting trashed by a teen.

Naruto looked down at the 'crime lord' as said thug looked up to see his sword being held up the blonde. "Gato sends his regards"

"No wait" The thug said. "I work for Gato too"

Naruto held up the sword ready to kill the thug. You do?" He asked not really that surprised. "Yes, he hired be to keep him in power at wave"

"And he will kill me too eventually" Naruto said. "Too bad for you that you are most likely going to attack wave once Gato is dead"

"No pleas-" The thug didn't finish his sentence as a sword dug into his body. Naruto released the sword as he walked away, judging by the appearance of the town nobody will mind the dead body and looked like they were used to it.

Naruto went to another location as he saw a thug approaching another location he was needed to be and he saw a woman, a pretty attractive woman as well. She had long blue-coloured hair with matching black eyes.

She wore a short sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour and she wore a long blue skirt.

"That's my next 'crime lords' house and that is my current target" Naruto said as he watched the man's expression, a man looking for some 'fun' and not in the good kind.

The woman who turned and saw him approach went back. "Hey babe" The thug said. "I haven't seen you in town yet? Hiding in your house huh?" He said with a grin.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you some real sights" He said as his grin grew more and more disgusting. "I've been having this itch lately and it looks like this will be your first time so don't worry, I'll teach you"

"No, stay away" She said as the man approached but before the man got any closer her fell down in front of her.

"Pig" Naruto said as the man was unconscious. "Did he harm you?" He asked as she shook her head sideways.

"That's good" He said as he created a clone that dragged the man out of sight and Naruto got the memories of the clone that killed the man with his own weapon.

"Thank you" She said. "If you didn't come...then...then…"

"You don't have to say a word" Naruto said as he comforted the woman. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Tsunami" She said after she had calmed down a bit as they both went inside.

"Tsunami-chan may I ask what is happening in wave?" He asked as Tsunami looked out of the window as she explained what was happening with Gato, her father Tazuna and the rest.

"Tsunami" Tazuna said as he walked in and released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness your safe" He said walking over to her.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I'm Naruto, a shinobi from Konoha" He said.

"He saved me from a thug…" Tsunami started.

"With the worst intentions" Naruto finished as Tazuna thanked Naruto for saving her daughter.

"I heard from your daughter that you would be able to tell me more of what happened to wave"

Tazuna nodded and explained why he was building a bridge and how Gato's thugs halted that process.

"When did Gato start trying to 'maintain the peace' exactly?" Naruto asked as the two knew what he was really talking about, keeping them in line.

Tazuna sighed. "It all started with two idiots trying to compete for my daughter's heart" He said. "One was named Kaiza, a travelling fisherman and the other was called Daiku, one of the workers that would have worked on the bridge if he was still alive"

"Gato saw them as a threat thinking they were going to overthrow them when they were actually arguing with over my daughter" Tazuna said. "And she didn't even like them"

"It's true, I didn't like them but they were persistent" Tsunami said as she thought of the two, they were quite annoying, nice people but annoying.

"So Gato took two people arguing over Tsunami-chan as a threat against him?" Naruto asked as Tazuna nodded. "I'm guessing he hasn't listened to any of you since right?" Again they nodded.

"It looks like I really need to kill him" Naruto said.

"Huh?" They both said.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to kill Gato" He said. " _That and he is going to try and kill me too_ "

"I got to go" He said. "Soon you will be able to work on your bridge" He said as he left after saying goodbye and winking at Tsunami.

Naruto was then approached by Gazeru and Komachi. "So did you encounter innocent people?"

"We did" Komachi said. "And it seems like he is making his way to find you and kill you, he has quite a few thugs remaining with him"

Naruto walked away from Tazuna's house before he walked to the bridge as he waited for Gato, this was the last place he was supposed to be at.

"I see you came" Gato said with a group of thugs. "I want to thank you for killing those who did their purpose and making such a beautiful statue but…I don't want to pay"

The thugs then walked forward past Gato as two people blurred in front of Naruto. "You didn't think he came here alone did you?" Gazeru asked as she and Komachi drew their swords.

"Hmm we still outnumber you" A thug said as a thug charged before a giant club slammed into the man's skull.

"Hey kid" Namari said as Yama raised his club as Mitsugo, Miwa, Torio, Bijon and Datsumo appeared holding their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked at the seven bandits.

"Well you see we didn't want to stay in one place too long but…since you caught me before I fell somewhere where I could drown I thought we might lend a hand"

"Kill them" Gato said as the thugs went to attack the three ninja and seven bandits.

"This will be too easy" Komachi said as she cut down some of the thugs mercilessly as did Gazeru.

Yama raised his club and swung it hitting at least five thugs in a single swing, Namari's sword and Datsumo's cut open some of the thugs while the triplets Mitsugo, Miwa and Torio used their agility to take down some thugs.

"I never thought I'd be fighting alongside bandits…again" Komachi said as Bijon's mace landed in a thug's face.

"Well if sensei did it, it wouldn't be surprising if her son also did it too" Gazeru replied while she sliced the head of a thug off, the numbers of the thugs were going down slowly with the only injuries on their side was the seven bandits.

Naruto ran through some guards as he drew Koyo from his bracelet and slashed diagonally cutting the thugs in front of him. Naruto's eyes connected with Gato's own.

Naruto rushed forward, cutting down anyone in his way to get to Gato. With one last swing of his sword he brought it close to him as he went for a thrusting motion.

The blade pierced the heart of Gato who tried to run away but was much slower than the ninja whose sword pierced through his chest.

He pulled out his sword and he raised his sword and swung it down at his side as the blood came off of it. Gato lied on the ground dead as the blonde looked down at him as the villagers looked on from there houses.

The thugs stopped to look at their meal ticket that dropped dead but due to this Gazeru and Komachi and the bandits started killing off the thugs while Naruto turned to them while making a few clones who charged at the remaining thugs until all there was none left.

Naruto cleaned the blood of Koyo as he resealed the blade while looking at Namari and his group. "How did you know to come here?" He asked as Bijon spoke.

"While we were in town we grew bored of the guards there trying to change us so we left, we overheard from an old fisherman that Gato was in wave after seeing a blonde in town" Bijon said. "Namari over here made the decision on a whim. We are bandits for a reason"

Both Gazeru and Komachi were about to kill the bandits for remaining as such but then the town's people came out.

"You did it" Tazuna said. "I never expected that you would"

"That means we can complete the bridge!" A worker said.

"Yeah and we don't have to live in poverty anymore!" Another said. "Thank you guys so much"

The villagers then surrounded the bandits as they thanked them as the bandits looked at each over. "You know, maybe protecting a town wouldn't be so bad after all" Namari said Tazuna looked at Naruto.

"You didn't even know us yet you saved our town" Tazuna said. "Why?"

"Because it's something our daimyo wouldn't do" He replied.

Tazuna then raised his arm into the air. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah" All the townspeople cheered.

"We should get back to Hokage-sama" Komachi said as Naruto looked at her and Gazeru.

"We shouldn't throw away their kindness" Naruto said as Tazuna agreed.

"I guess we can stay a while" Komachi said as Tazuna put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You can stay at our place and we will celebrate there" He then turned to the ANBU. "Would it be possible for you three to stay until we finish the bridge?"

"We will have to inform the Hokage" Gazeru said.

"I can summon Katsuyu and get her to Tsunade" Naruto added.

"Then I guess we can" Gazeru said as Naruto summoned a small slug and informed them of an extended mission which was dicussed with Tazuna seeing as Naruto hadn't been paid for the creation of the statue so he sealed it and took it back.

After a conversation with Katusyu who talked to Tsunade the mission had been extended and they were staying in wave for a bit longer, and now it was time to celebrate with the people of wave.

 **It's been a while hasn't it? I guess I should apologize for the late update but I guess you could say that the dreaded wave arc curse struck yet again.**

 **But hey at least there is going to be some extra time with Tsunami to develop and maybe some bonding with Komachi and Gazeru as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving On**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 8

The wave celebration went off without a hitch as the people of wave partied as Tazuna, Tsunami, Naruto, Gazeru and Komachi stayed at Tsunami and Tazuna's place.

Naruto then listened to some stories about Gazeru and Komachi's genin days and he was genuinely confused at the way Kushina had acted. " _Why did Kushina show kindness if not even I gotten the same treatment as a stranger?_ " He thought to himself.

He didn't quite add up. " _Did something happen or was it just an act?_ " It would be no surprise if she had been acting, Konoha was late to help Uzushio so there could have been some negative thoughts held towards Konoha.

" _That can't be it_ " He thought. " _If she really did hate Konoha and only acted she would have never fallen for Minato_ "

He crossed his arms. " _This is really confusing_ " He thought. " _I guess the only answers I can get are limited_ " There were many different answers that could explain it but for now he had no clue to which one it was so he decided to push the thought back for now.

He needed to go over it later when he had time to himself and besides there was a celebration going on right now, it was no time to be a party pooper…unless you are going to kill all the participants of course.

Once he got back to the village he would find out the reason for Kushina's change, her actions when she was alive when he saw her weren't something that were faked or controlled. If someone was controlled they would have some small detail to show that they were controlled.

Nothing was perfect even the little details people would shrug off as being unnoticeable.

Naruto picked up a piece of cooked meat and ate it as they talked while he wondered what his team would be doing while he was away.

Probably more D ranks, he silently snickered about that.

Naruto even got to see Gazeru and Komachi without their masks and they were pretty attractive. Gazeru reminded him of Yugao in some way probably due to their similar appearance while Komachi had blue eyes.

As far as he knew Yugao didn't have a sister or at least he was never informed. He also listened to Tazuna stories but he listened to Tsunami and talked to her more.

"So what will you name the bridge?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tazuna who was drinking from a sake bottle.

"I haven't really thought about it yet" The elder man admitted. "I will probably talk it over with the others" He said.

"You'll probably figure it out later" Komachi said as she sat on one side of Naruto with Gazeru on the other.

After the dinner celebration with a slightly drunk Tazuna turning in for bed and that was probably for the best to be honest. The other four stayed up a little later until Komachi and Gazeru before turned in for their early continued mission.

They didn't want to sleep in if something happened while they slept in. They needed to wake up pretty early. They also said that they would watch over the bridge while Naruto could buy some souvenirs in town.

Naruto stood up as he walked outside seeing Tsunami looking at the night sky as a few other people were apparently still partying. "The stars do look beautiful" He said causing her to jump a little and look at him.

"Oh, yes they are" She said as they both looked at the stars. "I still can't believe it"

"Believe what?"

"I still can't believe we are free by Gato" She said. "Even though Gato might not have been powerful and add some thugs I never thought we'd be free from his rule"

Naruto could understand, Wave wasn't protected by any daimyo and had no protection leaving it open for people like Gato to move in. "He's gone now and Wave is free" He said. "I do have a friend who would help Wave, she may not be a daimyo but she might as well be the daimyo"

To say Tsunami was shocked that Naruto had connections with people with that type of political power was quite the understatement. "You would do that?" She asked as he nodded. "T-Thank you" She said with a smile which he returned.

Naruto then sat down as he patted the ground next to him gesturing her to sit which she followed shortly after. "Let us stay here and chat for a while" He said smiling as she sat next to him. "I got to admit Wave is quite the sight at night"

Tsunami could only nod as she looked down at the town from where they were as her place was one of the houses slightly higher than the others due to being on higher ground.

A nice cold breeze blew through their hair as they looked at both the stars and the townspeople. They were having a lot of fun. Children were smiling, having fun without repercussions of Gato's thugs.

Naruto glanced at Tsunami's face and saw a beautiful smile on her face that seemed to enhance her beauty but Naruto could tell what she was thinking about and put his hand on top of hers and gave her a charming smile.

"There's no need to think about the past anymore Tsunami-chan" He said. "No one will harm Wave ever again"

Tsunami's hand then moved so that she could hold it while tears of happiness gathered in her eyes now that Wave was truly free and the townspeople were safe.

Naruto's free hand then wiped away her tears. "Things will get better now Tsunami-chan" He said. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to cry anymore"

Tsunami had a light blush as she shook her head. "These aren't tears of sadness, these are tears of joy" She told the blonde.

"Still tears don't suit your beautiful face" He said as blush light blush darkened a little as she looked away slightly but she couldn't look away for long as she kept looking back as Naruto just smiled with his eyes closed.

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a head rest on his shoulder as Tsunami started to lightly squeeze his arm which he responded by lightly returning the same pressure.

Naruto would have wrapped an arm around her if he hand was free but he opted for how they were now. Meanwhile Tsunami who was resting her head on the blonde's shoulder smiled as her blush remained on her face.

She hadn't felt like this before and not even Kaiza or Daiku had managed to get this sort of feeling from her and they had been trying for years. She would never return their feelings for her despite their efforts.

She just didn't hold the same affection they held for her, while being nice people they did annoyed her with their persistence and their arguments. Even when she told them both that she held no feelings for either of them they still didn't stop.

Now she wasn't happy that they were gone, she felt bad for their deaths but she did like the peace of not being constantly asked out or listening to a useless and pointless argument.

Her feelings for them hadn't changed after their deaths though, she still thought of them as annoying.

She liked this new feeling she was getting from the blue eyed blonde. She knew exactly what the feeling was, while she hadn't felt it from anyone before she was aware of it.

She did however didn't know whether to be surprised or not that this feeling was coming from someone younger than her.

Tsunami decided to put this thought away, she was surprised that this feeling came from someone younger than her but she also wasn't after spending time with him. The words of her mother echoed in her head before she passed away.

" _Love isn't bound by age, distance or time_ " Her mother's voice echoed with a motherly tone. " _Those are just numbers. Don't hold back because of these things if you find the one you love, don't act with your brain act with your heart_ "

Tsunami smiled as she felt Naruto's own head rest against hers. " _I will follow my heart Kaa-chan_ " She thought. " _What you said about love is true and I will hold those words close to my heart_ "

The two stayed there for a while as Naruto watched as the stars seemed to shine brighter than before.

Their eyes locked and Naruto noticed that she held affection, fondness and warmth in her eyes. Tsunami's eyes didn't quite hold love but they did have feelings that could turn into love.

They both knew that love between them right now was impractical but since he was staying in Wave for another day or so until the bridge was complete maybe love could blossom between the two during this time.

And maybe something more than that, love can also lead to lust.

"We should get inside now" Naruto said. "It's getting pretty late"

The two then went inside the house as they both went their separate rooms. It was really kind of them to let them spend the nights there.

The next morning he woke up to see both Gazeru and Komachi leaving to the bridge as Tazuna went off shortly afterwards leaving both Tsunami and Naruto only in the house.

Naruto opted to spend the morning not only with breakfast but a show as he eyes looked over Tsunami's body. If she had a child she would definitely classify as a milf, he was kind of glad she didn't fall for those two.

His two heads of his were sending him two completely different messages. His upper head was telling him that it possibly won't work out due to distance as he already knew that age wasn't a probably.

His lower head however was telling him to give in to his growing sexual wants and follow animalistic instincts and claim her.

He was legally allowed to have a harem due to CRA so it shouldn't really be a probably but the CRA was pretty secretive from the public.

He shook his as he listened to his other brain, his stomach who just told him to eat. "So what are you going to do today?" Tsunami asked.

"Well I planned on going and getting some souvenirs for a friend, probably some fish and spend the rest of the day with you" He said as she turned back around to get something.

"Well maybe I can show you around" She said turning back around with a smile and another plate of food.

After breakfast Naruto went and bought some fish Tsunami recommended. Naruto had noticed how much the town has changed in a single day. It went from bleak to well… sunny.

The town and the townspeople seemed to do a complete 180. Naruto did however enjoy the company of Tsunami as they walked through the town.

The two talked while walking through town and decided to head back were they talked more and generally enjoyed the other's company.

Naruto then watched as Tsunami went to do some small chores around the house which he offered to help with. When he finished the short jobs he watched as Tsunami moved around the room before she started on the dishes while Naruto decided to sit in the kitchen facing her.

Gazeru, Komachi and more importantly Tazuna won't be back for a few more hours, and his heads sent conflicting messages once again.

" _Would she accept it straight away? I mean it's only been a day since we met and she does hold some feelings towards me to could grow_ " He thought. " _Apparently Kushina fell for Minato after he saved her so it could also apply here as well_ "

" _Bah what am I thinking? If I go with my lower head's idea it would probably be much worse, she probably think I'll be forcing her into it rather than going along_ " Naruto thought as he eyes went lower. " _I've only know her for a short amount of time yet…I just wanna…_ "

Naruto cursed his lower brain that kept sending him messages to just do it. While his body was willing it was most likely she wasn't.

He didn't want to destroy their current status by suddenly doing this right now. " _I…I'll give it a few more days…and if I see or come across her…masturbating during that time…then I'll act on these sexual wants_ "

He managed to pull his eyes back up as Tsunami turned around and gave him a brief smile unaware of the blonde's current dilemma.

As if to torture the blonde time seemed to move extremely slow, the days moved so slowly allowing the blonde to think. He also went out to protect the bridge builders while they were there while giving Gazeru and Komachi some free time to themselves and possible girl talk between the three of them.

When he wasn't busy with the bridge, Gazeru or Komachi he was spending this time with Tsunami. He learnt many things from the two ANBU as well, manly just about themselves.

Turns out that Gazeru was actually related to Yugao and Komachi had quite the sweet tooth.

However despite these distractions his desires had gotten worse. His eyes glued to Tsunami's body, watched her subtle movements, his lower head sent stronger and stronger messages to his brain.

Just like the second day in Wave, they were alone once again in the house. Gazeru, Komachi and Tazuna wouldn't be back for hours.

He never encountered her pleasuring herself with her fingers nor did he bother to see her do so. He wondered if she was having these same feelings, sure they have gotten closer over these days but he had no way of telling if she would be willing.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He stood up and silently walked over to Tsunami who was at the sink. As he got closer he noticed something on her face, a light blush.

He had no idea if it was thoughts about him or something else but maybe just maybe he had a chance. Maybe she was willing as his body was but there was only one way to find out.

Tsunami felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she stopped what she was doing. Her light blush started to get darker as she felt a hand run over her crotch on her skirt.

"I'm sorry Nami-chan" He said in her ear as she was practically bent over the sink as she felt something poking her from behind. "I can't contain it anymore"

She felt her skirt rising as she responded. "I-It's understandable" She said. "I felt the same way. In fact I was about to s-something similar"

Naruto released a sigh of relief as he pulled of Tsunami undergarments and threw them to the side without a second thought. "You sure you want this to continue?" He asked as she nodded while looking back at the shinobi.

As soon as she gave her consent his lower attire dropped and he flicked it off his legs unsheathing his erection while one and groped her soft meaty rear while his other hand rubbed her slit.

Suddenly his finger entered her pussy after he stroked her outer lips. Naruto started to move his finger around inside her.

"Do you like this Nami-chan?" He whispered to her as he finger started to move in the opposite direction.

Tsunami said nothing but let out a moan when he suddenly stopped moving his finger. Tsunami wondered why he stopped as he pulled his finger out of her pussy before he put in back into her.

It was then she realised what he was doing, he moved his finger back and forth inside her vagina as the speed of his fingering gradually increased.

He pulled out his finger once he was done and moved his hand over to Tsunami who understood once she saw his finger waggling in front of her. She then opened her mouth for his finger as she could taste her own pussy on his finger.

Naruto retracted his finger and got rid of his upper attire leaving him completely naked as his erection rubbed against her pussy, wanting so badly to enter. "Are you ready for this Nami-chan?" He asked.

"I'm ready but please try to be gentle" She said as she felt him rubbing his cock against her pussy. His hands gently but firmly grabbed her waist as he continued to rub against her before he pushed his erected penis into her folds.

Tsunami moaned as it entered her, her virginity taken. She felt her hymen break and Naruto didn't move for a while before he slowly started to thrust into her.

She felt as her pain was exchanged for pleasure. Naruto's slow thrusting was replaced with a slightly faster thrust as Tsunami moaned feeling him thrust faster and deeper as well.

She covered her mouth in order to supress a loud moan in case someone could hear. "Just let it happen" He said as he spanked her cheek.

The blonde Uzumaki thrusted while he spanked her making sure to leave a light red mark on her soft ass before he got a handful of her rear as he hands seemingly sunk into her cheek. "Your ass so amazing Nami-chan" He said as he spanked her a little harder. "You like getting spanked don't you?"

Tsunami moaned no longer trying to supress it. "Y-Yes, I like getting spanked"

Naruto grinned. "That's a good answer" He spanked again causing her to moan. "But do you LOVE it?"

"I love it. I love getting spanked by you!" She declared as he hand rubbed the mark of where he spanked her.

He spanked her once again as she moaned, oh he could get used to this. His hands went up her shirt to her bra with his other hand holding onto her waist.

Tsunami moved one of her arms to help undo the bra while the other was on the bench. After the bra was undone he pulled it out from under the shirt as he threw it to the side before his hand went back under her pink shirt and went straight to her breasts.

He groped her breast as he massaged her nipple with his finger making sure they get hard before pinching them.

Tsunami loved it. "Please…fuck me harder" She moaned out and being the gentleman he was he obliged. His thrusting picked up speed as he swapped his hand to go to the other breast and repeating what he did.

After he was done with her breasts for a while he stopped thrusting and began to pull out much to Tsunami's disappointment.

That was until he thrusted hard back into her. Tsunami gasped while letting out a large moan as he entered her…hard.

That wasn't the only thing however, Naruto instead of thrusting walked forward causing Tsunami to straighten up a bit as he entered much deeper into her and that's when he started to thrust again.

Still bent over the bench she felt Naruto run his hand through her long hair before grabbing it and pulling it back as he thrusted into her. "Do you like this Nami-chan?" He asked. "Do you like me fucking you like this?"

Tsunami only moaned as she tried to nod but due to him holding or in this case pulling her hair back made it a bit difficult to nod since she was now looking slightly up. Naruto released the hold but still held onto her waist.

He moved his arm until it was under her leg and raised it up into the air. "Tsunami-chan, do you like getting fucked by me?" He asked.

"Mm hm" She moaned out in agreement.

"Good~" He said softly as he placed her leg down and removed his hand from her waist. She was confused until his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer to him while he pounded into her pussy doggy style.

If she wasn't holding onto the bench she would have been ass first in the air as he continued to fuck her pussy. She could feel that if he continued that she would be ass first in the air.

But she loved it, she was being dominated and it felt great.

Naruto smirked as he listened to the soothing sounds of Tsunami's moans as he fucked her, maybe now his sexual desires would calm down now.

But he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Tsunami felt her legs being moved to the side by his own legs as he continued pounding her vagina as he picked up a great amount of speed. One of his arms reached up to her bosoms, he once again started to fondle, pinch and pull on her nipples.

"Ah, Naruto-kun~" Tsunami moaned out. "I'm…I'm…"

"Just let it happen, Nami-chan" Was his reply as the wave native shortly came sometime after.

" _My…My legs are weak_ " She thought as her legs wobbled. " _And he is still going…he sure…has quite the amount of stamina…how long has it been… since we started?_ "

Naruto changed from fast thrusts to hard thrusts, slamming into her pussy which caused Tsunami to move back and forth along with the thrusts.

He once again grabbed her hair and pulled it back making Tsunami look up into the air. This continued for a while until he let go and wrapped his arm around her waist again as he picked up speed.

" _Oh no_ " He thought. " _I'm…I'm going to cum_ "

This was a very bad thing for multiple reasons. He wasn't using a condom or using a jutsu to make his sperm temporary sterile and she couldn't use chakra like he could to use a jutsu to stop getting pregnant.

If he came in her now, she'll get pregnant with his child. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father, his damn sexual desires cloudy the logical part of his mind. Now that he thought about it what about Tsunade?

They didn't use protection and he had heard that some women over 50 could get pregnant. But the main probably was if she got pregnant there was a fair distance from Wave to Konoha and who knows how long it would take to get to there with a civilian or if she wanted to leave Wave for that matter.

He would think about that later, right now he needed to pull out. "Tsunami-chan, I going to…I need to pull out" He said but his body didn't listen.

That's when he came inside her afterwards the two stayed silent with the only sound that could be heard was their panting. Naruto unwrapped himself from her waist and leaned back a bit while his member was still inside her as Tsunami was resting her face on the bench near the sink.

"S-Sorry" He apologized while inwardly cursing himself about not using some form of protection.

"…Don't worry…" She said as she looked had her eyes closed. "We….will deal….with it as….it comes…"

She panted as he saw a pleased and happy smile on her face. "But still, I could have pulled out in time but-"

"Its fine Naruto-kun" She said with a smile. "There is a chance, most likely a tiny chance that I might not get pregnant"

Then Tsunami did something Naruto hadn't expected. "That felt amazing though and I think you filled me up" She said as her pleased face released a satisfied sigh.

Naruto however leaned forward and spanked her other cheek making her gasp. "N-Naruto-kun" Tsunami exclaimed as he rubbed her rear before smacking it again.

She felt him starting to thrust his member inside of her once again. " _I didn't think he would have this much stamina_ " She thought. " _And he is still hard_ "

Naruto pounded into her vagina with a new found strength, his arms wrapped around her waist again and Tsunami slid off the bench and was now gently on the floor with her ass in the air.

As he continued to slam into her, Tsunami moaned as he kept going. " _W-Wow_ " Was the single thought of the wave woman before her thoughts disappeared and only moans remained.

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he listened to her moans and occasional plea for faster, harder or both. "Do you like this Nami-chan?" He asked yet again. "Did you like how I came in you? You like my sperm in your pussy?"

"Y-I do!" Tsunami moaned out.

Naruto's speed increased. "Do you want me to cum in your pussy again?"

"Yes please" She replied without missing a beat. "Fill me"

He got even faster as pounded her cunt. "Good girl~" He whispered just enough so she could hear him. "I'll fill you up. I'll fill you up nice and good"

"Since you been a good girl, I'll fill you up with my semen" He said as he grinned. "That's what you wanted to hear right, that I'll cum in you?"

Tsunami moaned as his hands went to her breasts and yet again started to massage her two melons before one hand went back to pull on her hair, He would have changed positions but with the time they have they couldn't risk it.

"How bad do you want my seed?" He asked her. "Do you want me to fucking cum in your fucking cunt you little slut!?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted. "Please cum in my fucking pussy"

Naruto didn't really expect her to swear and he smiled at her, he like it. He quickened his pace as he held onto Tsunami tighter.

"I'm going to cum again" He told her.

"Release it into me Naruto-kun" She pleaded as with a final thrust into her he came.

The two stayed like this for a while as Tsunami felt his second wave of his seed shoot into her. Naruto pulled out a while later as Tsunami's ass lower from the air.

The two shared a look and a smile as they understood the look on each other's faces. They needed to try other positions on a later date.

Naruto cupped Tsunami's face with both his hands and brought her into a kiss which she happily returned, the tongues dance with the other before they separated as they stared into the other's eyes.

"You were amazing" He said as she smiled.

"You were amazing too" She replied. "I think we should take a shower"

"I suppose so" He chuckled. "The question is will you be joining me if I have one now?"

"Maybe~" She said with a cheeky smile. "But if I'd join you we wouldn't get cleaned now would we?"

Naruto laughed. "I guess that's true, we'd probably make more of a mess" He said as he picked up his clothes and left as Tsunami pulled her skirt after she got up and sat on a seat.

Her finger went to her pussy and entered it and when she pulled it out she stuck it in her mouth as it had his cum on it. "Hmm that's pretty tasty" She said as she looked in the direction of the bathroom. "I should've sucked it when I could" She said as she licked her finger.

Tsunami smiled knowing that she would have sex with him again before he left and she had to admit, she felt great. She wouldn't mind having sex with Naruto again before she placed a hand on her stomach.

More specifically just above her sex. She wondered about the more than likely child she would have, her kind smile was still on her face but she was actually nervous and afraid.

While they had gotten close to each other the past few days but they were still humans with needs, sexual ones. They had both gotten wrapped up in what they were doing they forgotten about using protection.

She knew Naruto was feeling the same as her, she could tell when he came in her. She was old enough to have a child but he was not.

He was younger than her and she doubted he was old enough to start a family but it would seem they would start a family together. She knew that the small chance of her not being pregnant was not going to happen. She knew she'll get pregnant with his child.

He came in her twice. There was pretty high chance that she would get pregnant.

However what she said was true, they would work it out and deal with it as it came together. Even though she was nervous about having a child she did wondered about having one of her own.

She wandered over to where Naruto had thrown her underwear and picked them up and left the room, she wondered if Naruto was thinking about it too.

Speaking of Naruto he was currently under the shower and was thinking, the water running helped calmed him down and helped him think, it was peaceful under the running water.

His thoughts wondered to Tsunami and the fact that she would be pregnant with his child, what helped eased him somewhat was the fact that she said that they will deal with it together. He practically guaranteed that she would have his child after releasing his seed twice and maybe a third time later on as well.

"We were so into it neither of us thought of using protection" He said to himself as he rested against the wall as the water hit his skin softly. They were both in need of sexual relief and once they were done they didn't even think for a second of pregnancy.

However he was not young as Tsunami thought he would be to start a family, ever since he had gotten his headband he was marked as an adult and was able to drink, kill and fuck. He wasn't held back by the same rule as the civilians so he could do a lot more.

Not most genin had sex or even drank even though they were allowed to and they seemed to forget that the laws for minors didn't hold them back anymore. Naruto wasn't the first one to know of this and the few that did gladly accepted to drink and have sex, there was no telling when you will die on the battlefield so it was best to experience the pleasures of life before you might die on a mission.

Sadly not all genin were like that and Naruto presumed that he was the only genin in his generation to think about the law for ninjas.

He would deal with the future child with Tsunami and he definitely wouldn't do what his father…Minato done or Kushina for that matter as well.

He will be a proper father to his son or daughter but since Tsunami lived in Wave she would need to live with him in Konoha if she were to have his child, she could have his child here but he would be living in Konoha and working outside of the village leaving him little time to go to Wave to spend time with Tsunami or his future child.

Escorting her might take a bit longer but they could also reverse summon them back to the compound as Katsuyu could easily summon to both her summons and could reverse summon one to another.

He slid down the wall as he thought about Tsunami and something he needed to tell her if this was going to work.

The Clan Restoration Act, he needed to tell her about it, his secret legal harem that she would be joining if she would be coming with him.

It was only known by a few and Tsunami would have to also withhold this information, as a civilian of a different nation he doubted she would like the idea but he would tell her anyway. He just hoped she would be fine with the idea.

He now understood when Tsunade needed a drink, one sounded pretty nice right now.

After getting out of the shower Naruto got dressed and went down stairs as he passed Tsunami, he sent her a look that said that he was ready to talk with her. Later the two sat down and discussed their thoughts.

Tsunami was shocked at what Naruto told her about ninja laws and how he thought the same as her with regards to the future child and they would deal with it together. However Naruto had brought up something she didn't expect.

He had brought up the CRA, apparently he was allowed by law to have a harem or more specifically the CRA was brought onto him. She learnt that the CRA was used to resurrect dying clans or more specifically their bloodlines and his was one that was put into the CRA.

She had no idea if she was the first person she had sex with but she wasn't going to be the first wife, she would be the fourth if she chose to stay with him and raise their possible future child.

It was kind of disheartening to her but she didn't want her future child to grow up without a father nor did she want to raise the maybe child alone. Even though the chance was extremely small of not there was still the possibility of her not getting pregnant but they both knew that she was and it was easier to assume she would get pregnant.

They both heard of teens having sex and getting pregnant in both of their villages. Tsunami could also see that Naruto also wanted to raise the child and wanted to do it with her.

They both shared a laugh mainly a chuckle from Naruto and a giggle from Tsunami. When she first heard of the CRA she at first thought he was royalty or a very high noble and technically it kind of was, apparently Naruto's former father was a Kage and his godmother (and first wife) was the currently Hokage.

Then from his former mother's side he was an Uzumaki, a powerful clan with connections to the Senju clan that was also his godmother's clan or at least she was descendant from it. Apparently the Uzumaki clan was very power it was wiped out and she learnt he was one of the last Uzumaki clan members alive.

She did ask about his parents which she noticed him to be a bit too quiet about it before telling her they were dead.

Tsunami closed her eyes as she thought about it before standing up and walking over to Naruto and gently pulling him into a kiss which he returned. She said no words as she nodded which Naruto understood as he himself smiled.

She like Tsunade, Ayame and Hikari has chosen to be one of his wives and join his harem.

He was glad, he hoped she would and it seemed that Hikari-chan was right for now. He really wanted to raise the possible future child with Tsunami.

However there was another thing he slightly worried about, Tazuna. He knew he could easily take the old man out if he proved violent but telling him that her daughter was more than likely going to move to Konoha and the fact she had slept with a guy would send the old man foaming.

They would have to leave that part out, the sex part that is. Hopefully Tazuna would allow his daughter to go with them to Konoha, as a father he probably wanted his child to be happy.

Naruto had to say he was a little excited to having sex with Tsunami again, he didn't really know why though. Was it because she was outside of Konoha or was it because she gave him a sultry smile when she walked away with swaying hips?

Or was it the little 'discussion' when they were having sex to try different positions? Whatever the reason may be he was pretty happy.

Later that day they learnt that the bridge would be complete shortly probably one or two days, Naruto went on to help the next few days along with Gazeru and Komachi who helped a bit and now due to how late they worked on the bridge to finish it they would finish tomorrow and Naruto had that day off after his and his clones hard work.

However they speculated that it would be finished halfway through the day and that wasn't a lot of time for the couple.

The night before the final day as they all went to sleep Naruto had gotten from his single room and entered Tsunami's room and saw that she was awake and waiting for him.

Naruto placed a tag on the wall as his eyes glanced over her naked form with a smile. She was sitting on her bed with the sheet covering her front.

Naruto locked the door as he started to get undressed in front of the wave native, they were both excited for their third time or was it their second time? No he was pretty sure it was their second, the last one was just a continuation of the first after a small break.

Tsunami allowed the bed sheet to drop as Naruto just as naked as she was walked over to her. He climbed onto the bed as they both stared at each other's naked forms taking in every detail.

Their eyes locked as they both entered a kiss as they explored the other's mouth fully. Breaking the kiss with a string of salvia Naruto's hand went to her outer lips and started to rub as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

They didn't need to say any words, actions could speak much louder. Naruto's fingers slid inside of her clit and started wiggle around much to Tsunami's pleasure.

Naruto continued to finger Tsunami as he leaned over to her ear and blew into it making her shiver. Afterwards he started to nibble on said ear before his fingering started to pick up some speed.

"That's enough" She said causing him to stop fingering her. "It's my turn to pleasure you~" She cooed in his ear causing him to smile with delight as he pulled his finger out of her twat.

Tsunami grabbed his hand and sucked on his finger before her hand went to his member and started to stroke it up and down slowly. As she jerked off the blonde she then started to lick his tip before licking down his shaft and his balls without breaking eye contact.

It was turning him on.

Tsunami then went back to his lower head and engulfed the head with her mouth as her head started to bob as she slowly sucked him off. Naruto was really enjoying it was her pace started to pick up a little.

Naruto then grabbed a handful of her hair as he placed his hand on her head as he bobbed up and down, shortly he brought his other hand in and brought her lower which she stayed for a while before letting go and Tsunami to stop giving the blonde a blow job.

They then shared another kiss before Tsunami wrapped her breasts around his cock. Now she was giving him a tit job and it felt great, her soft breasts around his hard erection really felt great for him.

When Tsunami was done Tsunami laid on her back as Naruto was now above her. "Now time for the real fun part" He said as she gave him a smile. "I hope your ready Nami-chan"

"I'm ready Naru-kun" She replied.

Naruto surprised her by not going for her sex but rather groping her breasts and fondling them with both hands while rubbing her aerola making them hard as he also blew on them. "Surprised you didn't right Nami-chan?" He asked. "But I wanted to suck on these tits for a while now"

"I might have fondle and groped them but I never had the pleasure of sucking them or having them in my mouth till now" He said as he started to lick her nipple before the breast was now in his mouth as Tsunami moaned as he also fondled the other one.

Naruto bit lightly on her hard nipple causing her to gasp as he continued to suckle before doing the same on the other breast.

Naruto kissed Tsunami and started to kiss down until he reached her sex. Naruto looked up at Tsunami and without breaking eye contact he massaged her clit. "My finger and penis is the only thing I want to put in your vag" He said as she saw he poked his tongue out and started to lick the insides of her pussy.

Tsunami moaned as his tongue explored the reaches of her cunt. Tsunami gripped the bed sheets as he continued. "Naru-kun~" She moaned out. "Please put it in me now~"

"As you wish" He replied as he moved so his erection was now rubbing her clit. His member then entered her pussy as he began to thrust.

The couple shared a kiss as the bed followed their movements slowly. "You ready to pick up the pace?" He asked into her ear and gotten a positive result of a yes.

Naruto had picked up his pace as he watched as her breasts bounced back and forth, his eyes lingering on the bouncing rack. Tsunami's gently stroke his cheek with her hand before bringing him into another kiss.

Her hands then went to breasts and groped them as she bounced back and forth on the bed, the faster Naruto got the squeakier the bed became. "Naru-kun, let's try a different position" She said as Naruto slowed down before pulling out.

Once he had pulled out Tsunami decided to give him a show by running her fingers over her twat and started to finger herself while Naruto meanwhile stroked his cock as he watched her finger herself.

Tsunami stopped and gently pushed Naruto onto his back which she was now hovering above his erection, her outer lips rubbing the tip of his member now. She rubbed the tip of his cock with her pussy before it entered her.

Tsunami slowly bounced up and down as Naruto held onto her waist, her hands rested on his chest as she bounced as Naruto's hand went up to fondle her rack. Tsunami then lifted herself off his penis before she moved up to Naruto's face as he got a very close look at her sex.

Naruto's tongue entered her cunt as he started to eat her out as he looked up at her as she looked down lovingly down at him.

She then turned around and still gave Naruto a close look at her sex but he felt a hand stroking his member, he then felt Tsunami's mouth started to suck him off as she moved some of her hair out of the way while Naruto started to 'eat' her pussy.

Naruto moved his arm to rub her ass cheek before her smacked it. Shortly after Tsunami stopped sucking on his penis opting to give him a hand job as Naruto retracted his tongue. Naruto watched as Tsunami got off top of him as he stood up confusing Tsunami who was on her back looking up at him.

Naruto then pulled Tsunami towards him as he was near the edge of the bed as he grabbed her legs and put them into the air as he inserted her. Tsunami moaned as he pounded into her as the sound of her moans and the contact of skin could be heard.

Naruto then let go of her legs as he leaned it while her legs wrapped around his waist. Their actions caused the bed to squeak while they shared yet another kiss while Naruto felt her breasts pressed against him.

Tsunami covered her mouth as she tried to suppress the much louder moans. Naruto was amused by Tsunami trying not to moan too loudly as not to wake the others, when they talked they did it in whispers.

Maybe he should tell her. "It's okay Nami-chan" He said. "Moan and scream as loud as you want"

"B-But…oh…hmm…it will wake the others" She replied.

"I used a seal to make sure no sound leaves this room" He told her. "You could scream so loud that people in lightning country or water country could hear you but it will never leave this room"

Tsunami gave him a look that asked if it was true to which the blonde nodded as his thrusts got harder and faster. No longer trying to supress the moans Tsunami let it all out.

Her legs tightened around the blonde as they stared into each other's eyes, eyes containing lust, love and affection. "Nami-chan, I'm going to cum" He said as his pounding increased.

"Cum inside me" She replied and it wasn't like he had a choice, her legs were wrapped around his waist and refused to let him go.

Naruto released a stream of semen into Tsunami's pussy as the two laid there after he slowed down his thrusting, or stand in Naruto's case.

Pulling out of Tsunami, Naruto got onto her bed as they cuddled with each other. They shared one last kiss as they both went to sleep in the other's embrace after pulling the covers up.

 **I hope you enjoy the lemon with Tsunami or should I say lemons, Sorry if it seemed a few words during the lemon were repeatedly used or the relationship seemed a little rushed.**

 **To a guest who said 'How did Naruto get the drop on a 'powerful' jonin level shinobi?' at least along those lines, so let me explain as I forgot to add this to the last chapter.**

 **How Naruto Defeated a Jonin**

 **Not every jonin is strong as Zabuza, Kurenai or Kakashi. Kurenai was easily facing Suien until he drank the Hero Water. Plus Kurenai's arsenal of jutsu is mainly Genjutsu as she is a genjutsu mistress and focuses on it more.**

 **I don't know about the novel but in the OVA Suien was defeated when Naruto called on the Kyubi's chakra. Suien fought a jonin, 3 genin and a jinchuriki as well as hero water side effects.**

 **The Hero Water's effects are temporary and the use of Sasuke's Sharingan and Naruto's Kyubi chakra was enough to defeat Suien.**

 **Naruto didn't fight Suien alone as Fu was also fighting Suien. Sasuke even helped out as well. It wasn't just Naruto who defeated a jonin but a team and the Nanabi's chakra would also be the same as the Kyubi's chakra.**

 **Not every jonin is the same level. One jonin from one village could be weaker than another jonin from another village. Let's take Guy and Kakashi for example, they are both pretty strong jonin and both can fight five of the nine jinchruiki/bijuu.**

 **Suien would be defeated by either of the two. What I'm trying to say is Kurenai was stronger until Suien drank the water and the effects of the hero water weren't permanent as he had a drop causing Naruto and Fu to defeat him like Sasuke and Naruto did in the OVA with Sasuke contributing to the fight.**

 **I apologized for this rant or whatever this is. I understand how someone could come to that conclusion.**


End file.
